


Встречи и прощания

by patska



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patska/pseuds/patska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На праздновании юбилея Империи Великая Сила уже приготовила имперскому адмиралу Пиетту встречу, которая перевернет всю его дальнейшую жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> За много лет существования вместе с ЗВ мы как-то автоматически привыкли считать, что в Империи все поголовно были сущие злодеи, а в Альянсе - сплошь непорочные герои все в белом и на белой же банте. Так не бывает (а тем более во время войны), все люди разные и многогранные (кроме ситхов), и не стоит всех имперских служащих сгребать в одну кучу и мазать исключительно черной краской. На одном только Исполнителе было почти триста тысяч человек команды, и у каждого из них - наверняка своя неповторимая история.
> 
> Как, например, у имперского адмирала Фирмуса С. Пиетта. У него ведь была жизнь и за пределами капитанского мостика флагмана! Мне стало интересно придумать его историю.

**Глава 1**  
  
One day you'll meet a stranger  
And all the noise is silenced in the room  
You'll feel that you're close to some mystery.  
In the moonlight and everything shatters  
You feel as if you've known her all your life  
The world's oldest lesson in history.  
  
 _Sting, Until_  
  
– Да здравствует Император Палпатин! – Уилхуфф Таркин, один из самых знаменитых имперских гранд-моффов, протянул руку с бокалом, в котором играло лучшее набуанское шампанское, к стене с огромным шелковым флагом мрачных черно-бордовых тонов. – Да здравствует Империя!  
  
– Да здравствует Император! – дружно подхватило великое множество голосов. Люди в парадных военных мундирах и вечерних нарядах, столпившиеся в огромном зале, одновременно подняли свои бокалы; отовсюду послышались воодушевленно-радостные возгласы и тоненькое позвякивание соприкасающегося стекла. На Корусанте торжественно праздновался очередной – вот уже двадцатый – юбилей Первой Галактической Империи.  
  
Капитан первого ранга Пиетт, тщательно выдерживая подобающее ситуации радостное выражение лица, вместе с окружающими послушно пригубил свое шампанское. Всем было известно, что во время подобных грандиозных празднеств, на которые собирается верхушка армейского и флотского командования плюс большинство моффов и гранд-моффов, в толпе обязательно присутствует множество агентов имперской службы безопасности. Они внимательно вслушиваются в разговоры и высматривают тех, кто, по их мнению, не проявляет должного энтузиазма в выражении радости и преданности своей Империи. Ходили слухи, упорные, но непроверенные, что если кто-то умудрялся сболтнуть нечто подозрительное, а то и просто недостаточно искренне радовался тому факту, что является шестеренкой в огромном организме великого государства, возглавляемого великим же Палпатином, то агенты сразу же брали его на заметку, а затем находили компромат. После чего человек бесследно исчезал, что заставляло окружающих втихаря строить разнообразные версии произошедшего, с неизменно неприятным финалом. Что именно с пропавшими происходило дальше, не знал никто, кроме СИБ, но все были твердо уверены, что ничего хорошего. А компромат сотрудники безопасности находили всегда - это было просто вопросом времени.  
  
Если копнуть поглубже, то окажется, что у нас всех, без исключения, рыльце в пушку, подумал Пиетт, поднимая бокал, чтобы издали поприветствовать смутно знакомого по генштабу капитана второго ранга, лопающегося от радости так, словно ему на грудь только что навесил орден сам Палпатин.  
  
Ему никогда не нравились торжествующие толпы. Какое удовольствие можно находить в такой шумной стадной радости?  
  
Когда Пиетт поступал в Академию, то по молодости лет как-то глубоко не задумывался, что ему придется работать на Империю. И как именно, вероятно, придется.  
  
Он просто хотел летать.  
  
Если бы я знал, мрачно думал он, внимательно следя за выражением своего лица – преданным и достаточно торжественным, – что мне в итоге будет суждено оказаться именно в генштабе на Корусанте, обязательно завалил хотя бы пару-тройку самых важных выпускных экзаменов, чтобы подпортить личное дело. До сих пор спокойно продолжал бы патрулировать родной сектор во главе Аксиланского противопиратского флота.  
  
Но нет, значительные успехи при отлове контрабандистов и прочего сброда автоматически привлекли к его скромной персоне внимание сотрудников кадрового отдела имперского генштаба. Они настолько впечатлились его послужным списком, что порекомендовали такого перспективного офицера начальству, а высшие чины быстренько приняли решение повысить его до капитан-лейтенанта – и это всего в двадцать шесть! – и перевести в имперский флот.  
  
Через пару лет после этого в судьбе Фирмуса Сорела Пиетта произошли окончательные и бесповоротные изменения – все, больше никаких полетов. Теперь вместо изменчивого блеска далеких звезд и сияющих за обзорным транспаристиловым экраном разноцветных туманностей – личный кабинет в генеральном штабе на Корусанте, просматривающийся и прослушивающийся в течение всех двадцати четырех стандартных часов. Вместо относительной свободы действий в пределах своего сектора – постоянное подчинение командирам разной степени самодурства и пребывание в вечных тисках устава.  
  
Если сравнивать с жизнью на его родной захолустной Аксиле, то попасть в самый центр Империи – теоретически прекрасное начало головокружительной карьеры, слов нет. Но все оставшееся до отставки время перебирать и анализировать сводки? И видеть одни и те же опостылевшие за десять с лишним лет физиономии сослуживцев? Сейчас Пиетт иногда даже жалел о падении Старой Республики – в ее времена у курсантов был выбор, куда идти после Академии: в торговый флот или пассажирские перевозки; Империя же никогда ничьим мнением или пожеланиями не интересовалась.  
  
И с каждым проведенным на Корусанте месяцем Пиетт все сильнее тяготился своим нынешним положением и все больше желал... Чего? Он уже давно пытался разобраться в себе, но в итоге признался, что точного ответа на этот вопрос пока найти так и не сумел.  
  
В генштабе он получает довольно приличное жалование, тратить которое практически не успевает из-за постоянного отсутствия свободного времени. На момент отставки на счету в банке у него, скорее всего, окажется довольно солидная сумма, так что пожаловаться на материальное положение он никак не может. Азартные игры, наркотики и прочие излишества категорически не приемлет, единственное хобби, на которое он, к сожалению, едва успевает выкраивать жалкие пару-тройку часов в неделю, заключается в изучении изредка приобретаемых букинистических книг – настоящих, бумажных – по древней истории Галактики, интересующей его еще со времен Академии.  
  
Обратно на мостик, к звездам, так заманчиво мерцающим за обзорными экранами, его теперь уже никто и никогда не отпустит, - с этим он давно уже примирился. Непосредственное командование им довольно и намекает, что не будет сильно тянуть с его дальнейшим продвижением по штабной карьерной лестнице. Вроде полагается быть полностью довольным своей судьбой, но почему же его тогда упорно не покидает все усиливающееся ощущение, что ему от жизни нужно что-то еще? Нечто очень важное и необходимое, что все время маячит на самом краю сознания, но постоянно ускользает, стоит только ему сосредоточиться и попробовать понять, что же это такое?  
  
Пиетт неслышно вздохнул, сейчас больше всего на свете желая оказаться у себя дома, подальше от этого шумного, многолюдного и малоинтересного сборища. Но торжество только началось, и ему предстояло терпеть его еще как минимум несколько часов, пока высшее командование не сочтет, что юбилей Империи отпразднован как следует. Или, что точнее будет соответствовать действительности, пока оно не захмелеет настолько, что захочет наконец разъехаться по своим апартаментам.  
  
По-настоящему близкими друзьями Пиетт за время, проведенное в генштабе, так и не обзавелся, предпочитая иметь только нужные для дела знакомства, не обязывающие ни к чему, кроме как к посиделкам в офицерской столовой за парой-другой стаканчиков коррелианского виски и гладким пустопорожним беседам ни о чем. И теперь – да и не только теперь, если честно – ему элементарно не с кем было поговорить по душам на отвлеченные от работы темы. Не заводить же с празднующими юбилей офицерами беседу о том, как сильна сейчас Империя, какие грандиозные свершения у них позади и какое величие они ей обеспечивают своей верной и преданной службой. Подобная пропагандистско-демагогическая болтовня встала у него поперек горла уже после первого же года, проведенного в генштабе.  
  
Напиться, что ли, тоскливо подумал Пиетт, тщетно пытаясь высмотреть в толпе хоть одного человека, не изрекающего унылые сентенции, а посему не вызывающего у него зубовного скрежета. Когда в подобные речи ударялось начальство, деваться бывало некуда и приходилось терпеливо слушать, но сейчас мучить свой разум чужим занудством он был совершенно не в силах. На глаза постоянно попадались либо те, кто по званию был значительно выше него, либо совсем неизвестные капитаны и лейтенанты. Пиетт решительно не знал, куда себя девать, а напиваться, несмотря на пришедшую было в голову мысль, не собирался. Он элементарно не любил много пить, а если и пил, то предпочитал всего один бокал хорошего вина на целый вечер спокойного одиночества, вместе с книгами и справочниками. А с другой стороны, если он прикончит, наконец, это шампанское, за которое корусантские снабженцы наверняка отвалили дикую кучу кредитов, может, станет чуточку веселее?  
  
Стараясь не морщиться, он залпом допил гордость набуанского экспорта – и что они все в этой газированной кислятине находят, – поставил пустой бокал на поднос катящегося мимо дроида и собрался выловить во все сильнее раздражающей его толпе своего знакомого капитана Лорта Нииду; когда они все направлялись в конференц-зал, тот промелькнул где-то неподалеку. Его энергичную болтовню Пиетт, познакомившийся с Ниидой несколько лет назад – тот после возвращения своего "звездного разрушителя" из очередного сектора доставлял штабным аналитикам полученную информацию – всегда выносил относительно спокойно. И тут его слух довольно четко уловил среди разрозненных обрывков звучащих вокруг разговоров слова "...и на основании предварительных расчетов и экспериментов получаем, что при уменьшении расхода потребляемой энергии на десять-пятнадцать процентов эффективность щитов обоих типов возрастает чуть ли не на двадцать процентов. Что дает реактору дополнительный резерв мощности, пусть и не слишком большой. Это, повторяю, предварительные данные и не стоит воспринимать их с энтузиазмом, но мы активно продолжаем исследования". Пиетт слегка удивился – голос был женский.  
  
Обычно компанию офицерам во время тех собраний и торжеств, куда допускались гражданские лица, составляли их жены или же любовницы. Немногие из них могли знать словосочетания типа "дополнительный резерв мощности реактора"; в этом Пиетт, за годы службы невольно наслушавшийся разговоров офицерских жен и их дочерей в невыносимых количествах, был твердо уверен.  
  
Получается, что голос принадлежит не просто чьей-то очередной пустоголовой пассии – но тогда кому же? Со времен преобразования Республики в Империю слабый пол стал служить в медицинских частях, в снабжении, наземных подразделениях связи и всяких бюрократических отделах на должностях не выше лейтенанта. И его представительница вряд ли бы смогла получить допуск на такое важное торжество, как двадцатилетний юбилей Империи в главном конференц-зале генштаба, где присутствуют моффы с гранд-моффами и весь высший командный состав армии и флотов, прибывших в столицу к началу празднований.  
  
Он обернулся, взглядом поискал говорившую и увидел буквально в паре шагов от себя женщину в длинном, до пола, кроваво-красном облегающем платье, резко выделяющемся своим цветом на фоне серых имперских мундиров. Каштановые с золотистым отливом волосы были забраны в высокую замысловатую прическу, в ушах, посверкивая острым бриллиантовым блеском, покачивались длинные серьги. Она стояла спиной к нему, так что ее лица Пиетт не видел.  
  
Заинтересованный, он хотел подойти поближе, но тут его за локоть ухватил невесть откуда появившийся Ниида:  
  
– Ну что, скучаешь, как всегда? А я только что познакомился с одним капитаном второго ранга из технической службы. Он каким-то образом выяснил, в какой сектор отправят мой флот после того, как мы на Фондоре закончим запланированную модернизацию гипердрайвов. Обещал рассказать все, что знает. Знаешь, лично мне сейчас как-то не хочется гоняться за всякими там заурядными контрабандистами во всеми забытом пространстве хаттов!  
  
– У тебя, видимо, внезапно начался острый приступ героизма, – сухо ответил Пиетт, недовольный тем, что капитан невольно отвлек его от чего-то хоть мало-мальски интересного, происходящего в этом зале. К тому же в глубине души он ему где-то даже завидовал – флот Нииды постоянно перемещался по разным секторам Империи, что означало хоть какое-то разнообразие, а лично ему придется и дальше уныло сидеть сиднем в аналитическом отделе генштаба, изучая документы и сводки. – Хочешь и дальше ловить всякий сброд и таким способом дослужиться до адмирала?  
  
– А что, было бы очень неплохо! – ухмыльнулся Ниида, ставя на поднос подкатившего дроида опустевший бокал и беря взамен полный. – Вот дадут мне для начала под личное командование крейсер... – мечтательно начал он.  
  
– ... и ты умудришься в первый же день врезаться в ближайшую луну, – не удержался Пиетт, как-то раз узнавший, что отметки у Нииды в Академии, в том числе по астронавигации, были в основном довольно средненькие.  
  
– Зато ты у нас, весь такой образцово-показательный, в итоге обязательно станешь адмиралом, – довольно чувствительно ткнул его кулаком в бок Ниида, – а может, даже гранд-адмиралом! И все женщины и твилекки Корусанта с Кореллией, Куата, Фондора и вообще всей Галактики будут, трепеща от восторга и счастья, падать к твоим ногам!  
  
Пиетт чуть нахмурился и не ничего ответил. Он прекрасно знал, что даже если его два раза подряд произведут в гранд-адмиралы и увешают орденами с головы до пят, никто к его ногам падать не будет. Он не имел никаких иллюзий относительно своей заурядной внешности еще с Академии, где все малочисленные девушки-курсанты быстро доставались его рослым и красноречивым сокурсникам. Несколько неудачных романов, случившихся на Аксиле и уже тут, на Корусанте, только утвердили Пиетта в мысли, что попытка построить с кем-то долгоиграющие отношения при всех его интеллектуально-аналитических талантах – идея не то чтобы глупая, но заведомо безнадежная.  
  
Он с самого раннего утра и до глубокой ночи занимался изучением приходящих со всех концов Империи сводок, составлением планов учений, написанием отчетов, рапортов и прочей военно-бюрократической ерундой. А дамы сердца постоянно требовали повышенного внимания, закатывали истерики на тему "ты должен проводить со мной больше времени!" и другими многочисленными и разнообразными способами всячески портили ему жизнь. В один день – Пиетт потом довольно долго не был уверен точно, то ли прекрасный, то ли не очень, – после очередного скандала он плюнул, собрал вещи, съехал от своей очередной пассии, излишне темпераментной и требовательной коррелианки, и дал себе слово больше никогда не ввязываться в мало-мальски серьезные и длительные отношения. С тех пор в его жизни бывали только кратковременные и ни к чему не обязывающие связи, благо на Корусанте найти нетребовательных и некапризных дамочек не составляло особого труда.  
  
Тем временем к ним с Ниидой подошел плотный светловолосый мужчина с планками капитана второго ранга технической службы – тот самый, кто знал о следующем назначении восемнадцатого флота. И начал долго и нудно рассказывать, что его свояк служит адъютантом у какого-то полковника, и этот свояк слышал, как кто-то кому-то сказал, что... Пиетт перестал вслушиваться в его болтовню уже через пару минут. Его интересовала женщина в красном, а не то, в какую всеми хаттами забытую систему отправят "звездный разрушитель" Нииды.  
  
Когда Пиетту бывало что-то неясно, он начинал тщательно изучать проблему или вопрос и изучал до тех пор, пока ему не становилось понятно все до последней, самой мельчайшей детали. Пусть он и не мечтал заниматься именно военной аналитикой в самом сердце Империи, но у него был такой склад ума, что любая задача, для решения которой требовалось применять логику и обрабатывать большое количество с первого взгляда не связанных друг с другом данных, становилась для него интересной и захватывающей.  
  
И теперь его снедало любопытство – кто эта незнакомка в красном и что она тут делает?  
  
Пиетт отвел взгляд от болтливого капитана и стал искать яркое пятно посреди серых мундиров – они с Ниидой лишь на пару-тройку метров сдвинулись с того места, на котором он стоял, когда впервые ее увидел. И почти сразу же нашел. В забитом же почти под завязку конференц-зале не было столько свободного места, чтобы незнакомка успела переместиться слишком уж далеко. Она стояла на том же месте, но уже без собеседников. И с непонятным выражением задумчиво разглядывала толпу военных всех рангов и видов войск, на этот раз повернувшись так, что Пиетт сумел разглядеть ее лицо.  
  
Он мгновенно и напрочь забыл и про имперский юбилей, и про предвкушающего вероятные приключения Нииду, и нудного капитана, до сих пор никак не дошедшего до сути, и недоконченный рапорт о нескольких вариантах возможного развития событий последних чандрильских беспорядков, который следовало сдать непосредственному командованию завтра утром. Он стоял и смотрел, а в голове невесть из каких глубин памяти всплыла строчка какого-то глупого сентиментального романа, от скуки прочитанного им на каникулах в Академии, много-много лет назад. Строчка, над которой они потом всем курсом долго, радостно и со вкусом потешались.  
  
"...Она была так ослепительно прекрасна, что он перестал слышать, ощущать и понимать что-либо на свете, кроме одной-единственной вещи – отныне и навеки для него во всем мире будет существовать только она".  
  
 _Продолжение следует_


	2. Глава 2

**Глава 2**  
  
– ...отправляемся к Нал-Хатта. Эй, Фирмус, ты вообще слышал хоть что-то из того, что я тебе сейчас сказал?  
  
Вопрос Нииды, подкрепленный очередным тычком локтя, вывел Пиетта из состояния глубокой прострации. Теперь он видел, что молодая женщина – на глаз он дал ей лет двадцать шесть-двадцать семь – теперь стоит к нему боком, болезненно морщась и потирая висок. Пустой бокал, который она держала в другой руке, заметно дрожал.  
  
– Ну? Так слышал или нет? – повторил Ниида уже настойчивее.   
  
– А? Да, слышал. Ну и отлично, – непринужденно ответил Пиетт, усилием воли беря себя в руки и отводя взгляд от незнакомки. – Что, опять хатты распоясались? Будете мирно увещевать их не зарываться с помощью небольшой аккуратной бомбардировки с последующей высадкой десанта и пары десятков шагающих танков?  
  
– Нет, вообще-то бомбардировка командованием не планируется. По крайней мере на этом этапе. Просто, – Ниида понизил голос, – у этих хвостатых уродов недавно случился очередной передел власти и, как поговаривают в кулуарах, новые лидеры кланов не желают и дальше соблюдать установленные их предшественниками негласные договоренности с нашим казначейством. Мы летим туда в качестве, так сказать, неоспоримого аргумента правоты Империи.  
  
– Очень интересно, – пробормотал Пиетт, которому сейчас было в высшей степени наплевать, получит ли государственная казна очередную солидную взятку за то, чтобы не совать свой нос в незаконный хаттский бизнес.  
  
– Да ну, неужели? – ехидно заметил Ниида. – А по-моему, тебе было намного интереснее следить за той девицей в красном.   
  
– Просто случайно услышал кое-что из того, что она говорила, и стало любопытно, – с напускным равнодушием ответил Пиетт, уже вернувший себе привычное спокойствие и уравновешенность. – Что-то насчет защитных полей. Кстати, ты случайно не в курсе, – небрежно спросил он, – кто она вообще такая?  
  
– Думаю, что жена или дочь одной из наших шишек. Наверное, какого-нибудь генерала, адмирала или гранд-моффа, иначе ее сюда просто бы не допустили. Ты посмотри, по-моему, у нее одни только серьги стоят столько же, сколько обходится производство TIE-истребителя. Эх, вот бы познакомиться с такой поближе, у нее ведь наверняка столько разных влиятельных родственников... – мечтательно произнес Ниида. – Женишься – и шикарная карьера обеспечена моментально!  
  
Пиетт поморщился – он всегда не одобрял мечты товарища продвинуться по службе не благодаря собственному старанию, а с помощью всяческих протекций и блата. Во всяком случае, на свой крейсер, как сильно подозревал Пиетт, тот попал именно таким способом.   
  
– Да ладно, – фыркнул Ниида. – Ты бы и сам был не прочь за ней приударить. Как будто я не заметил, как ты на нее только что смотрел! Да только такая богатая дамочка не для нас с тобой. Мы происхождением и должностями не вышли, ей, небось, подавай сразу как минимум вице-адмирала. А то и целого моффа!  
  
Пиетт в это время снова украдкой бросил взгляд в сторону обладательницы красного платья. К ней только что подошел высокий мрачный офицер со знаками отличия армейского бригадного генерала и, наклонившись, что-то тихо сказал. Она отрицательно покачала головой. Офицер нахмурился, взял ее за руку чуть повыше локтя и заметно повысил голос. До Пиетта донеслось:  
  
– А как же данное вами обещание? Мне интересно, когда вы собираетесь его сдержать?  
  
Она тут же высвободилась – достаточно мягко и вежливо, чтобы это не выглядело невоспитанным – и отступила на шаг назад, словно не желая находиться с ним рядом и выносить его прикосновение; Пиетт с Ниидой стояли довольно близко и услышали, как она холодно ответила:  
  
– Извините, но я вам сейчас дату с точностью до миллисекунды сообщить не могу. Пожалуйста, имейте терпение, у меня есть своя жизнь и свои планы, которые я не могу вот так сразу взять и изменить.  
  
– И сколько же вам надо времени, – раздраженно спросил бригадный генерал, – чтобы принять такое элементарное решение? При вашей-то профессии?  
  
– Столько, сколько потребуется, – уже совсем ледяным голосом ответила она. – Будьте добры, не надо на меня давить, от этого вы быстрее ответ на свой вопрос все равно не получите. Не стоит докучать мне своей назойливостью, а то уже начинает казаться, что вы слегка переходите границы.  
  
– Перехожу границы?! – и без того не слишком миролюбивое лицо офицера перекосилось в неприятной злой гримасе. – При дяде у вас был не такой длинный язык! Ну да ладно, мы еще посмотрим, что будет дальше, – он резко повернулся и пошел прочь, по дороге грубо оттолкнув какого-то зазевавшегося капитана второго ранга.  
  
Незнакомка пару мгновений смотрела вслед, потом передернулась и с отчаянием достаточно громко сказала вслух:  
  
– Ну почему, почему именно он и именно сейчас, а?  
  
Ниида наклонился к Пиетту, собираясь что-то тихо сказать ему на ухо, как вдруг она резко к ним обернулась. Оба замерли – Ниида от неожиданности, Пиетт – от того, что у него вдруг быстро-быстро забилось сердце. И сразу же пересохло во рту.  
  
Она очень внимательно посмотрела сначала на Нииду, потом перевела взгляд на Пиетта. Он глядел на нее и понимал, что стоящая перед ним молодая женщина - совсем не писаная красавица в классическом смысле этого слова. Ему в жизни встречались такие роскошные дамы, на которых с восхищением оборачивались все мужчины независимо от возраста; незнакомка не была на них похожа. Овальное лицо, зеленовато-карие глаза, не слишком пухлые губы, сейчас подчеркнутые помадой в цвет платья, нос с чуть заметной горбинкой, небольшая морщинка у правой брови, словно ей приходится часто хмуриться – по отдельности все ее черты были вполне обычны. Но в совокупности они производили на него совершенно сногсшибательное впечатление. Настолько сногсшибательное, что Пиетт мгновенно растерял привычные навыки ведения светской беседы. Он мучительно пытался придумать, как бы непринужденно начать разговор, пока общее молчание не стало совсем уж невежливым. Но о чем с ней беседовать? Он ведь даже ее имени не знает. Не спрашивать же в лоб, что она такого любопытного говорила о защитных полях? Может, сказать что-то нейтральное на тему празднования имперского юбилея?  
  
Но первым нарушил молчание не он и даже не на удивление присмиревший Ниида, обычно довольно легко завязывавший разговоры с женщинами. В глубине глаз незнакомки промелькнуло какое-то неуловимое выражение, она чуть улыбнулась и сказала, обращаясь к его другу:  
  
– Капитан, уж простите, не знаю вашего имени. Вы не принесете мне что-нибудь выпить? Любой напиток на ваше усмотрение, кроме коррелианского виски и шампанского. Мне сейчас просто очень неохота проталкиваться через такое дикое количество людей, – и она улыбнулась уже шире. – Пожалуйста, окажите мне такую услугу.  
  
– Д-да, госпожа, конечно. Сейчас, – Ниида, прекрасно ощутивший, несмотря на безукоризненно вежливый тон, которым была произнесена просьба, интонации привыкшей отдавать приказы знатной дамы, коротко поклонился и послушно отправился за порученным. Отойдя чуть дальше и оказавшись у незнакомки за спиной, он состроил многозначительную мину и подал Пиетту знак глазами – мол, вперед! А Пиетт неожиданно предположил, что она таким простым способом попросту избавилась от компании Нииды, но вот зачем ей это понадобилось, догадаться не мог, хоть тресни.   
  
– Мне жаль, что вам с другом пришлось быть свидетелями моего разговора с бригадным генералом Тагге, – сказала незнакомка. – Меня с ним познакомили совсем недавно, а мне уже страшно хочется немедленно одолжить у кого-нибудь бластер и его пристрелить. Хотя это будет слишком быстро и чересчур просто, – с неожиданной кровожадностью добавила она. – И кстати, давайте знакомиться, капитан. Я – Игнис Таркин.  
  
– Очень приятно, госпожа Таркин. Меня зовут Фирмус Пиетт, – поклонившись, представился он, лихорадочно соображая, как согласно этикету теперь следует поступить дальше: поцеловать ей руку или не надо? Словно уловив его мысли, она улыбнулась:  
  
– Будьте проще, капитан Пиетт. Я не гранд-мофф Таркин и не требую немедленно встать по стойке смирно и без запинки выдать двадцатистраничный рапорт об идеально проделанной работе. Лучше скажите, как вам нравится знаменитое набуанское шампанское, от которого все столько восторженно охают и ахают?  
  
– Если честно, не особенно впечатлило.  
  
– Знаете, меня тоже, – кивнула она. – Предпочитаю алдераанские красные вина, желательно в компании хороших знакомых и в количестве, не превышающем одного бокала.  
  
Они помолчали пару секунд, разглядывая все более оживляющуюся толпу военных всех мастей.  
  
– Разрешите спросить, госпожа, кем вы приходитесь гранд-моффу Таркину? – наконец поинтересовался Пиетт.  
  
– Слава Галактике и всем ее богам, не дочерью, – скривилась Игнис. – Он и мой отец – двоюродные братья. Именно из-за наличия такой высокопоставленной родни, как дядя Уилхуфф, – в ее голосе почему-то не прозвучало ни капли уважения или теплоты, – я сейчас тут и стою. – Она сделала небольшую паузу и задумчиво добавила непонятные Пиетту слова: – С одной стороны, сначала это было очень плохо, а с другой – как совсем неожиданно оказалось, хорошо...   
  
– Чем могло быть плохо приглашение на имперский юбилей? – удивился он и только потом сообразил, насколько двусмысленно прозвучал его вопрос. Игнис Таркин определенно дурно влияла на его умственные способности. Но она то ли не заметила, то ли предпочла не обращать внимание на невольно получившийся подтекст.   
  
– Что? А, это были просто мысли вслух. Исключительно мои личные, можно сказать, семейные проблемы, – вздохнула она. – А вы где служите, капитан Пиетт? В каком именно флоте?  
  
– Я уже довольно давно не во флоте. Меня перевели и теперь я служу в генеральном имперском штабе, здесь, на Корусанте, – сказал он непринужденным ровным тоном, стараясь не показывать свою радость слишком уж явно - переброситься с Игнис даже парой незначительных слов было для него огромным подарком, возможностью подольше побыть рядом. – Я, так сказать, обычная штабная крыса, занимаюсь аналитической работой. А вы где работаете? Очень уж... м-м... экспрессивно этот самый Тагге говорил о вашей профеcсии.  
  
Она фыркнула:  
  
– Хотите честно? Дядя Уилхуфф считает, что мое место на Эриаду, в семейном особняке Таркин. Там мне полагается наряжаться в традиционные наряды нашей планеты, торжественно прогуливаться по залам, смотреть глупейшие передачи по Голографической сети и ходить в гости к не менее глупым подружкам. А не сидеть пять лет в Имперском институте на Феррхасте и не изучать предметы, даже названия которых девушкам из приличных семей знать не полагается.  
  
Пиетт не сдержал усмешки – на многих планетах, как он прекрасно знал, дочери знатных и богатых фамилий проводят все свое время именно так. Она усмехнулась в ответ:  
  
– Что, капитан, разве вы не знаете? Мужчины считают, что женщина должна заниматься только и исключительно семьей, и ей не полагается совать свой нос дальше прочтения технической документации к кухонному дроиду.  
  
– Смею вас уверить, госпожа, далеко не все мужчины так считают. Что именно вы изучали на Феррхасте?   
  
– Список предметов перечислять не буду, но зато назову вам тему моей выпускной работы, – лукаво улыбнулась Игнис. – "Взаимодействие коронарных областей или протуберанцев звезд и защитных полей". Только умоляю, не надо падать в обморок от ужаса! – шутливо воскликнула она, а он быстро согнал с лица удивленное выражение. Девушка из богатой и знатной семьи, во-первых, училась в Имперском институте, а во-вторых, изучала _такое_?!  
  
– Очень даже интересная и нужная тема, госпожа Таркин, – сказал он. – Видимо, вы имели в виду тех несчастных, кто из-за сбоя в навигационном компьютере выходит из гиперпространства слишком близко от звезды?  
  
– Не из-за сбоя. Точнее, не только из-за него. Иногда, кстати, по собственной глупости и в результате неумения правильно ввести в бортовой компьютер нужные координаты. Такое ведь тоже случается, причем намного чаще, чем принято считать. Так что я уже не первый год работаю на верфях Куата. В одном скромном конструкторском бюро, которое постоянно пытается улучшить параметры работы защитных генераторов и одновременно уменьшить потребляемые ими мощности.  
  
– А как возник интерес к такой... э-э... необычной теме?   
  
– Да говорите уж прямо – неженской, – опять улыбнулась она. – Когда я была маленькой, отец часто брал нас с матерью в свои поездки. Мне всегда было интересно приходить в рубку и наблюдать за действиями пилотов. И задавать вопросы, естественно. Капитан очередного шаттла как-то объяснил мне, сколько опасностей может подстерегать корабли в открытом космосе – от вероятности выйти из гиперпространства на критическом расстоянии от короны звезды до шального астероида или залпа пиратов. Конечно, он не хотел меня пугать, просто увидел искренний интерес маленькой пассажирки. И меня так захватило услышанное, что я стала изучать все доступные в моем тогдашнем возрасте материалы, в результате это и привело меня на Феррхаст. Знали бы вы, как кипятилось большинство представителей клана Таркин, когда я поступила в Имперский институт! – судя по довольно вредной улыбке, неодобрение родственников до сих пор доставляло ей искреннее удовольствие.  
  
– Они определенно предпочли бы видеть вас в гостиной, где вы с подругами сидите и увлеченно обсуждаете, насколько безвкусен новый наряд какой-нибудь вашей общей знакомой, – уточнил Пиетт.  
  
– В точку, капитан! – весело ответила она.   
  
– Ну а ваши родители? Они-то как отнеслись к выбранной вами профессии? Тоже... хм... кипятились?  
  
Игнис погрустнела и заговорила не сразу:  
  
– Отец с матерью пропали без вести незадолго до того, как я окончательно решилась лететь на Феррхаст. Они возвращались на Эриаду с Тепаси и исчезли. Мы так и не узнали, что случилось, они просто не долетели домой. Клан Таркин перевернул весь наш сектор и к нему прилегающие вверх дном, перетрясли всех пиратов и контрабандистов, чьи трассы могли пролегать вдоль того маршрута, но никаких результатов не было. Только предположения. Официальная версия – внезапная авария ионного двигателя с последующим взрывом или же сбой в навигационном компьютере, в результате чего их корабль вышел из гиперпространства не там, где было надо. Какая ирония судьбы, не правда ли?  
  
Пиетт мысленно пнул себя изо всех сил за излишнее любопытство:  
  
– Госпожа Таркин, простите меня. Не стоило задавать подобные вопросы. Я слишком далеко зашел, желая удовлетворить свое любопытство, – быстро извинился он.  
  
– Да ладно, ничего страшного, – слабо улыбнулась Игнис. – Прошло много времени и я давно не воспринимаю вопросы о родителях слишком остро. О-о, а вот и ваш товарищ! – она заметила в толпе Нииду, пробирающегося по направлению к ним, и с раздражением добавила уже тише: – Легок на помине.  
  
Пиетт отчетливо уловил недовольство в ее голосе. Набравшись смелости, он отважился спросить:  
  
– Госпожа Таркин, если вас не устраивает чье-то присутствие, то, может быть...  
  
– Не чье-то, – тут же возразила она, – а конкретно вашего друга, уж извините. Он слишком самонадеян и суетлив.   
  
Пиетт мысленно не мог не согласиться с ее словами, мимоходом удивившись, откуда она, видя Нииду впервые, в курсе особенностей его характера.  
  
– Вообще-то я знала, что ему раздобыть что-либо, кроме шампанского, не удастся. И понадеялась, что он отправится на дальнейшие поиски, – тихо пояснила Игнис. – Если честно, – она повернулась, посмотрела ему прямо в глаза и, слегка поколебавшись, продолжила: – Мне из всего зала хочется поговорить только с вами. Признайтесь, ведь и вы то же самое ощущаете, верно? Или же попытаетесь это отрицать из-за давным-давно накрепко вбитых в вас предрассудков и догм воспитания?  
  
Пиетт, которого этот неожиданный вопрос застал абсолютно врасплох, попытался сообразить, что же ему отвечать, но не успел – к ним подошел Ниида, отчитался, что шампанское заканчивается, коктейли закончились еще час назад, а дроиды, кроме виски, к сожалению, ему ничего другого из напитков предложить не смогли. И он просит прощения у госпожи Таркин, что не выполнил ее просьбу, и интересуется, не может ли он помочь как-нибудь иначе. Пока Игнис вежливо объясняла Нииде, что ничего страшного не произошло и что ей уже совсем не хочется ничего пить, теперь уже Пиетт старался придумать подходящий повод, чтобы поскорее отделаться от своего товарища.   
  
С одной стороны он категорически не мог допустить, что молодая, образованная, красивая женщина из такой высокородной семьи, как Таркин, могла сразу же воспылать к нему, заурядному штабному капитану с заурядной же внешностью, какими-то там особенными чувствами. Не мог даже при включении всей своей достаточно богатой и изобретательной фантазии на полную мощность. Но с другой стороны, проявленное ею внимание давало ему шанс побыть рядом с ней подольше. Послушать ее голос, запомнить, как она хмурит брови, когда чем-то недовольна, или как улыбается, и тогда у нее на щеках появляются две ямочки...  
  
Положение спас очередной знакомый Нииды, неизвестный Пиетту капитан второго ранга. Он протолкался сквозь толпу, почтительно принес извинения ему и госпоже Таркин за то, что вынужден похитить у них собеседника по одному важному и неотложному делу, и увел явно изнывающего от любопытства Лорта прочь. Пиетт, собравшись наконец с духом, начал:  
  
– Госпожа, я, честно говоря, не совсем понимаю, что вы имели в виду, когда...  
  
Сделав нетерпеливый жест, Игнис прервала его:  
  
– Капитан Пиетт, у этого конференц-зала ведь есть балкон? Будьте добры, проводите меня туда, иначе у нас с вами так и не получится нормально поговорить – вокруг такое дикое количество народу, что нас постоянно будут прерывать.  
  
– Конечно, госпожа Таркин, – кивнул Пиетт, мысленно соглашаясь с самим собой, что более странного вечера в его жизни не было и, вероятно, в будущем тоже не будет. – Нам надо вернуться ко входу в конференц-зал, слева от него находится дверь, которая и ведет на открытую террасу.  
  
– Отлично, – кивнула она, беря его под руку. – Пойдемте, пока меня не застукал дядя и не начал читать очередную занудную нотацию о том, что я должна делать и чего не должна.  
  
Они ловко лавировали между оживленными гостями, и Пиетт напряженно думал, как ему поступить, когда они наконец окажутся на террасе. Спросить прямо, чего она от него хочет? Может быть, она просто коллекционирует поклонников, вдруг промелькнула у него неожиданная мысль. Откуда ему знать, как обычно проводят время и развлекаются знатные дамы, к тому же такие, которые прекрасно разбираются в тонкостях устройства генераторов защитных полей? Кто знает, какова Игнис Таркин в обычной жизни? Может быть, он для нее – просто очередной трофей, который надо мимоходом завоевать?   
  
Нет, твердо сказал он себе.   
  
Этого не может быть.   
  
В ее словах и тоне ни разу не прозвучало ни капли кокетства или притворства, он знал это точно. Все, что говорила ему Игнис, звучало абсолютно искренне и естественно. Беседуя с ней, он чувствовал себя так легко, просто и свободно – если, конечно, не считать тщательно скрываемого волнения от ее присутствия – как уже давно себя ни с кем не чувствовал. Он словно встретил кого-то, кого знает уже давным-давно, и нет никакой необходимости очень осторожно – как при полете сквозь пояс астероидов – выяснять в процессе беседы, что именно за человек находится перед ним. Но тогда, во имя всех богов, что же будет дальше?!  
 _  
Продолжение следует_


	3. Глава 3

**Глава 3**  
  
Добравшись наконец вместе с Игнис до выхода на террасу, Пиетт потянул на себя тяжелую створку настоящего дерева врошир – средств для отделки всех важных помещений на Корусанте не экономили и импортировали нужные материалы со всей Галактики, не считаясь с их иногда просто-таки астрономической стоимостью. Игнис прошла вперед, оставив за собой шлейф едва уловимого аромата духов; ему никогда не нравилось, когда от женщин пахло так, словно они вылили на себя целый флакон. Пиетт последовал за ней, закрыв дверь и этим сразу приглушив доносящиеся до них голоса почти полностью. В стене между террасой и конференц-залом имелись огромные панорамные окна, но они практически всегда, да и сейчас тоже, были закрыты плотными жалюзи, и источником света для него с госпожой Таркин была только сверкающая яркими разноцветными огнями панорама ночного Корусанта.  
  
Игнис медленно подошла вплотную к ажурным перилам, за которыми едва заметно мерцало защитное поле. Конференц-зал находился на такой головокружительной высоте, что обычное ограждение не давало стопроцентной гарантии безопасности всем, находящимся на террасе. Пиетт молча стоял позади, смотрел на выбившийся из ее прически локон за ухом и тщетно пытался подавить в себе неожиданно возникшее глупое и безрассудное желание медленно пропустить этот локон между пальцами.  
  
Она подняла голову к спидерам и флаерам всех размеров и моделей, сплошными рядами проносящимся в небе над ними.  
  
– На Куате подобное оживление царит только на орбитальных верфях... Капитан Пиетт, вы когда-нибудь бывали на Куате? – негромко спросила она.  
  
Он наконец подошел и встал рядом, почти касаясь плечом ее плеча и стараясь отвечать непринужденным тоном:  
  
– Нет, только на Фондоре, и всего лишь пару месяцев. Когда пришлось проводить внеплановый ремонт флагмана аксиланского – я родом с Аксилы, если вы слышали о такой захолустной планетке – противопиратского флота. Нас в том рейде слегка потрепали...  
  
– Вы начинали с охоты на пиратов?  
  
– Да. И ловил их, как выяснилось, настолько успешно, что высокопоставленные чины на Корусанте решили – я им буду гораздо полезнее в имперском флоте. Ну а потом я оказался здесь, в генеральном штабе.  
  
– И вы теперь жалеете, что сломя голову не носитесь по всей Галактике за разными подозрительными личностями, – скорее утвердительно сказала она.  
  
Пиетт на мгновение задумался. Когда его в двадцать шесть лет повысили до капитан-лейтенанта, то назначили на "Опустошитель", личный звездный разрушитель лорда Вейдера. Прослужив там пару лет и вволю насмотревшись на методы действия лорда ситхов, он постарался приложить все свои силы и задействовать все имеющиеся связи, чтобы поскорее перевестись в более безопасное место - Оборонный флот Корусанта. По сравнению с "Опустошителем", в котором Вейдер чуть ли не ежемесячно умерщвлял своих проштрафившихся офицеров, – место очень даже безопасное, но, надо признаться, все же довольно скучное. Ну кто в здравом уме и твердой памяти решится напасть на самое сердце Империи, к тому же идеально защищенное и обороняемое самыми отборными силами армии и флота?   
  
А потом его забрали в генеральный штаб, и с полетами пришлось распрощаться уже окончательно и бесповоротно.   
  
– Знаете, если честно, вообще-то да. Иногда жалею, – неожиданно для самого себя ответил Пиетт. Он ни с кем из сослуживцев этими своими мыслями никогда не делился, потому что прекрасно знал о количестве доносов, каждый стандартный месяц поступающих в особый отдел генштаба. А подобное недовольство нынешним местом службы вполне могли истолковать как недовольство и самой Империей. Но тогда какого хатта он с ней откровенничает? Только на основании своей непонятно откуда взявшейся твердой уверенности, что она не будет передавать кому-либо, а в особенности своему дяде или СИБ, их разговор? Хотя сказав "аурэ", уже не было смысла не говорить "бэш":  
  
– Хотя я вполне доволен своей работой в генштабе, но это не совсем то, что я планировал, когда поступал в Имперскую флотскую академию. И когда стоял на мостике своего корабля, с азартом преследуя очередного пирата.  
  
– Прекрасно понимаю, что вы имеете в виду. Мы, к сожалению, довольно редко вольны делать именно то, о чем мечтаем... – с непонятным выражением произнесла она. – Слишком уж часто многое зависит не от нас, а от других. Хотя всегда надо пытаться преодолевать все преграды... Ох, нет, не смогла бы я тут долго жить, – Игнис покачала головой и отступила от перил на пару шагов назад. – Какое бесконечное мельтешение... Сразу же начинает кружиться голова. На Куате я в основном сижу в своем бюро, на верфи или испытательный полигон выбираюсь только тогда, когда надо провести какой-нибудь эксперимент. Здесь, на Корусанте, слишком шумно, слишком много суеты, интриг, лицемерия, двуличия, зависти, злобы. Конечно, они есть везде без исключения, но здесь, в столице, в такой чудовищной концентрации... – она поморщилась и неожиданно спросила:  
  
– Скажите, а вам никогда не хотелось совсем другой жизни, капитан?  
  
Какой именно другой, подумал он. Рядом с вами, госпожа Игнис Таркин? Если да, то хотелось бы. Еще как хотелось! Но он уже давным-давно научился соразмерять свои желания и свои возможности. Скорее все поголовье вомп на Хоте дружно станет вегетарианцами, нежели он обретет счастье рядом с удивительным чудом, так нежданно воплотившимся в реальность. Ведь только впервые увидев Игнис Таркин, он наконец абсолютно точно понял, чего же именно ему до сих пор так остро не хватало в жизни.  
  
– Если не пробовать что-то изменить, то ничего никогда и не изменится, – тихо сказала она. – А потом проще всего сидеть и долго жалеть, что судьба не дала нам шанс поступить каким-то определенным образом. Что нельзя все переиграть обратно, исправить совершенные ошибки, пройти весь свой путь заново. А можно просто сразу решиться, взять да и переступить черту.   
  
– Переступить черту... – эхом повторил за ней Пиетт.  
  
Она права, подумал он. Если он сейчас малодушно отступит, то потом всю оставшуюся жизнь будет страшно жалеть о собственной нерешительности и об упущенной возможности. В конце концов, чем он рискует? Получить отказ? Давно уже не мальчик, уж как-нибудь переживет.   
  
Игнис невидяще смотрела на сверкающие огни Корусанта. Лицо у нее было напряженное и сосредоточенное, словно она прислушивалась к чему-то очень важному, но его слуху недоступному.   
  
И Пиетт решился.  
  
Он отпустил перила, в которые от волнения вцепился было изо всех сил, и шагнул так, чтобы оказаться прямо перед ней. Она моргнула; напряженное выражение почти сразу же исчезло с ее лица, сменившись... Радостью? Ожиданием? Надеждой? Он не стал гадать. Просто очень медленно и осторожно привлек ее к себе, каждую секунду ожидая вспышки возмущения или протеста. Но она против ожидания не оскорбилась, не оттолкнула, а подняла руку и очень нежно, чуть касаясь, погладила его по щеке. Пиетт на мгновение закрыл глаза, стараясь навсегда запечатлеть в памяти ощущение ее ладони на своем лице, а потом просто взял и поцеловал ее.   
  
...Он не знал, сколько времени длился их первый поцелуй – одно мгновение или же целую вечность. Когда он наконец оторвался от ее губ, небоскребы Корусанта все так же сверкали яркими огнями, над их головами так же носились многочисленные флаеры, спидеры и репульсорные автобусы, за стеной продолжалось празднование имперского юбилея, где-то далеко-далеко, на периферии Галактики имперский флот снова и снова пытался выследить и уничтожить повстанцев Альянса – но для него мир уже навсегда стал _другим_. В нем теперь была _она_.  
  
Пока он тщетно пытался вновь обрести власть над собственным голосом и сказать что-то связное и подобающее ситуации, она запрокинула голову к сверкающему огнями небу и улыбнулась так, что у него захватило дух. И тогда он снова поцеловал ее. И еще раз. И еще, с каждой секундой все больше растворяясь в каком-то доселе ему неведомом безгранично потрясающем чувстве.  
  
...Они стояли на террасе, крепко обнявшись, словно наконец встретились после долгой, очень долгой разлуки. Она прошептала что-то на незнакомом Пиетту мелодичном языке; у него промелькнула мысль, что это, вероятно, диалект ее родной Эриаду. Промелькнула и тут же сгинула, поглощенная вихрем поразительных, удивительных эмоций, которых он прежде никогда и ни с одной женщиной еще не испытывал. Теперь он медленно целовал Игнис в шею прямо под ухом, вдыхая аромат ее духов и все больше теряя над собой контроль. Так что когда она неожиданно напряглась в его объятиях и что-то сказала, он не разобрал ни единого слова. Пока она не повторила уже громче и настойчивей:  
  
– Капитан, прошу вас, прекратите сейчас же.  
  
Он никак не отреагировал, поглощенный только одной-единственной мыслью – как бы поскорее увести Игнис с этой террасы в более спокойное и уединенное место, сесть рядом, осторожно взять за руку и как следует разобраться в том, что же с ними происходит такое... невероятное. И поэтому страшно удивился, когда она вдруг уперлась руками ему в грудь и мягко, но непреклонно отстранила от себя.  
  
– Но... почему?! – растерянно спросил он, не веря собственным глазам и ушам.  
  
– Не надо, – тяжело дышащая Игнис отчаянно замотала головой. – Немедленно отойдите, прошу вас!  
  
– Не могу, – прошептал он. – Я уже не смогу жить без вас, Игнис. С того самого момента, как я вас сегодня увидел в конференц-зале, вы для меня – все.  
  
Взяв ее за запястья, он осторожно отвел ее руки и снова попытался поцеловать. А потом случилось нечто невероятное невообразимое.   
  
Игнис резко высвободилась, размахнулась и дала ему пощечину.  
  
Пиетт отшатнулся, до глубины души потрясенный неожиданной переменой в ее поведении. И тут же замер, увидев то, чего она видеть не могла, потому что все еще стояла лицом к панораме корусантских небоскребов.  
  
Дверь, ведущая на террасу, теперь была открыта, и на них во все глаза смотрели гранд-мофф Таркин, высокопоставленный офицер с планками генерала армии и уже знакомый Пиетту бригадный генерал Тагге. За их спинами испуганно замерли несколько адъютантов.  
  
Игнис, заметив выражение его лица, быстро обернулась, тихо ахнула и застыла, прижав ладонь ко рту.   
  
Долгую немую сцену первым прервал гранд-мофф.  
  
– Капитан, немедленно потрудитесь объяснить, что тут происходит, – ледяным тоном заявил он, предварительно смерив Пиетта с головы до ног крайне неприязненным взглядом.  
  
– Что тут объяснять, когда, полагаю, и так все предельно ясно, – недобро прищурившись, сказал незнакомый генерал. Тагге не сказал ничего, но Пиетту сильно не понравилось, какой взгляд он бросил сначала на него, а потом на Игнис.  
  
– Ничего не... – начала было она, но гранд-мофф грубо ее прервал:  
  
– С тобой у меня будет отдельный разговор, Игнис. Причем очень скоро. А сейчас помолчи, не желаю слышать от тебя ни единого слова! Итак, капитан, мы ждем!   
  
Пиетт подавленно молчал. Что он должен был сказать? Что судьба взяла и жестоко, изощренно над ним посмеялась? Сначала поманила чем-то невыразимо прекрасным, а потом тут же горько разочаровала?   
  
– Мне очень любопытно, как имперский офицер может позволить себе обращаться с дамой таким возмутительно неподобающим образом, – процедил незнакомый генерал.  
  
Пиетт наконец разжал стиснутые до боли кулаки, высоко поднял голову и расправил плечи. Все кончено, надо просто это принять и как-то вытерпеть. А залечивать свои душевные раны он будет позже.  
  
– Гранд-мофф Таркин, генералы. Своими действиями я невольно оскорбил госпожу Таркин и приношу ей свои глубочайшие извинения, – официальным тоном произнес он вежливо и слегка поклонился.  
  
– Боюсь, ваших извинений будет недостаточно, капитан, – холодно сообщил гранд-мофф. – Моя фамилия, как вам, вероятно, хорошо известно, тоже Таркин. И вы, таким образом, оскорбили не только мою племянницу, но и меня. Полагаю, что вам лучше будет как следует подумать над своим поведением где-нибудь под замком.  
  
Пиетт услышал, как Игнис Таркин резко втянула в себя воздух. Интересно, отстраненно подумал он, обрадовалась она, услышав это, или огорчилась? Хотя о каком огорчении может вообще идти речь, если она только что дала ему пощечину?!  
  
Гранд-мофф перевел на Игнис тяжелый взгляд:  
  
– Немедленно отправляйся домой, я скоро вернусь и мы как следует - очень обстоятельно - поговорим.  
  
– Я никуда не собираюсь... – снова начала она, на этот раз с явным вызовом в голосе, но ей опять не дали докончить фразу. Тагге быстро подошел к Игнис, крепко взял за руку и, преодолевая сопротивление, вывел, вернее, почти вытащил прочь с террасы. Следом за ними быстро удалился и незнакомый генерал со своими адъютантами. На террасе остались только гранд-мофф и трое капитан-лейтенантов из его свиты.   
  
В открытую дверь стали заглядывать заинтересованные гости, привлеченные разговором на повышенных тонах. Что может как следует оживить скучное торжество, так это неожиданное скандальное происшествие, мрачно сказал себе Пиетт.  
  
– Потрудитесь-ка представиться по всей форме, – прошипел Таркин. – Мне не помешает как следует запомнить имя офицера, посмевшего оскорбить нашу семью.  
  
– Капитан первого ранга Фирмус Пиетт, генеральный штаб Корусанта, – бесцветным голосом ответил он, чувствуя, что у него постепенно исчезают все чувства, кроме безнадежной, беспросветной тоски. Огромный прекрасный мир, только что расцветший для него всеми цветами радуги, мгновенно превратился в тоскливое, унылое и серое место.  
  
– Ваше непосредственное руководство будет очень удивлено, когда узнает, на какие поступки, оказывается, способны его подчиненные. Будьте уверены, Пиетт, – гранд-мофф не назвал его капитаном, что по всем армейским и флотским приметам было плохим признаком, – я как следует постараюсь, чтобы вы очень надолго запомнили свою ошибку. – Таркин обернулся к своим адъютантам и приказал: - Немедленно препроводите этого... – он смерил Пиетта полным ненависти взглядом, – на нашу флотскую базу восьмого уровня и проследите, чтобы его заперли в наиболее неуютном помещении. До тех пор, пока я не решу, что с ним делать дальше.  
  
 _Продолжение следует_


	4. Глава 4

**Глава 4**  
  
Капитан-лейтенанты, повинуясь приказу глубоко оскорбленного и злого гранд-моффа, крепко взяли Пиетта под руки и вывели из конференц-зала. Где-то сбоку он краем глаза успел заметить растерянную физиономию потрясенного и недоумевающего Нииды. Больше никто из гостей на происходящее с ним особого внимания не обратил – мало ли из-за чего флотского капитана под явным конвоем выводят с имперского юбилея. Раз выводят, значит, на то была веская причина.   
  
Пиетт, естественно, мог оказать сопротивление таркиновским адъютантам, мог шумно выразить свой протест, чтобы несколько невольных свидетелей его фактически ареста, стоявших прямо у дверей террасы, оказались в курсе творящейся несправедливости, но у него не осталось ни сил, ни желания что-либо предпринимать. Хотелось лишь как можно скорее оказаться в полном одиночестве.  
  
Отконвоировав его к посадочной платформе, адъютанты потребовали у гвардейцев службы охраны флаер, в двух словах сообщив, чей приказ они выполняют и куда направляются. Потом надели на Пиетта наручники, позаимствованные у тех же гвардейцев, и довольно грубо втолкнули во флаер.  
  
Пока они в течение получаса добирались до базы, Пиетт сидел молча, неотрывно глядя на свои скованные, словно у преступника, руки. В голове у него не возникло ни единой мысли насчет происшедшего на террасе, хотя он понимал, что по идее должен весь кипеть от возмущения и горькой обиды. Он слабо этому удивился – но не более того. У него внутри словно все омертвело и застыло, лишив его способности вообще хоть что-то чувствовать, как будто ему в сердце и душу вкатили огромную дозу самого сильного обезболивающего. Наверное, вяло подумал он, выбираясь из флаера и направляясь по коридору в сопровождении таркиновских адъютантов, больно будет потом. Ну и пусть будет. Теперь ему уже все равно.  
  
Вскоре за ним захлопнулась тяжелая дюрасталевая дверь. Пиетт медленно обвел взглядом небольшую квадратную камеру, потом подошел к дюрасталевой же койке, сел и устало прислонился к холодной стене, потирая занемевшие от наручников запястья.   
  
Вот и все. Дурная и нелепая трагикомедия под названием "судьба делает Фирмусу С. Пиетту неожиданный подарок" наконец закончилась. У него только что, невзирая на офицерский чин, отобрали документы и сунули в убогую каморку, словно какого-то проштрафившегося жалкого лейтенантишку. Теперь остается просто ждать, пока Таркин не придумает ему наказание посуровее. Это случится – он посмотрел на свой хронометр – часов через пять-шесть, вряд ли гранд-мофф прямо ночью покинет имперский юбилей и примется немедленно решать его участь, даже несмотря на всю степень своего возмущения и гнева.   
  
Интересно, отдадут ли меня под трибунал, отстраненно подумал Пиетт, и каким будет предъявленное официальное обвинение. Что с треском вышибут из генштаба – это совершенно точно. Ну а приговор будет зависеть от тяжести обвинения; все вполне может закончиться совсем уж плохо, особенно если вспомнить, какая ненависть и ярость пылала в глазах гранд-моффа.   
  
Но все же, все же. Почему Игнис дала ему пощечину?! Если он был настолько ей неприятен, почему она не оттолкнула его сразу, как только он к ней прикоснулся? Почему тут же не сказала – капитан, немедленно прекратите и отойдите прочь от меня?  
  
Нет. Не надо. Хватит.  
  
Он попытался прервать ход своих мыслей.   
  
Не надо думать о той злосчастной террасе. О тех поцелуях. Вообще не надо ни о чем думать. Почему же состояние душевного омертвения, в котором он пребывал, пока его сюда везли, так быстро прошло?!  
  
Пиетт глухо застонал от злости на себя, на так не вовремя появившихся гранд-моффа со спутниками, на весь это безумный вечер, и с силой ударил кулаком по дюрасталю койки. Резкая боль немного отрезвила его; он сгорбился, обхватил голову руками и, призвав на помощь всю свою силу воли, попытался заставить себя переключиться на мысли о недописанном рапорте. Правда, сдавать его уже не понадобится, но, может быть, хоть получится на время отвлечься.   
  
Увы, получилось плохо. Если честно, вообще не получилось. Он криво усмехнулся – да уж, не вышел из него образцовый имперский офицер. Из него, как в итоге оказалось, вышел простодушный наивный дурачок, решивший было, что у него в размеренной, скучной, однообразной жизни вдруг случилось что-то чудесное...  
  
Медленно тянулись минуты. Пиетт то нервно шагал по камере взад и вперед, то садился обратно на койку. И предавался невеселым размышлениям, одновременно злясь на собственное слабоволие из-за того, что никак не может успокоиться и взять себя в руки.   
  
Через час подобного времяпрепровождения у него начала болеть голова. Пока еще не сильно, но неприятная пульсация в районе затылка подсказывала, что самые мерзкие ощущения у него еще впереди. Немного поразмыслив, Пиетт прилег на жесткую, неудобную койку и закрыл глаза. Резкий белый свет, заливающий небольшое помещение, проникал даже сквозь веки. Зажмурившись покрепче, Пиетт собрался было предаться унылым мыслям в позе поудобнее, но ему неожиданно помешали.  
  
Дюрасталевая створка с лязгом отъехала в сторону. Пиетт открыл глаза и с удивлением приподнялся на локте, недоумевая, кому он, только что заключенный под стражу, мог понадобиться в такой поздний час.   
  
На пороге стоял Тагге в сопровождении двух армейских лейтенантов.  
  
Пиетт сел. Вот кого-кого, а бригадного генерала он уж точно не ожидал увидеть. Тагге молча смотрел на него с неприятным выражением лица, и у капитана появились плохие предчувствия. Которые не преминули очень быстро воплотиться в реальность.  
  
– Надеюсь, капитан Пиетт, вы уже начали осознавать свою ошибку? – очень спокойно спросил Тагге. Но от этого кажущегося спокойствия Пиетт невольно напрягся и весь подобрался.  
  
– Что именно вы имеете в виду?  
  
– Начнем с того, что вас еще не разжаловали, и вы обязаны встать в присутствии старшего по званию.  
  
Пиетт поднялся с койки и преувеличенно послушно вытянулся по стойке смирно.  
  
– Теперь, генерал, будьте любезны объяснить мне, какую такую жуткую ошибку я изволил совершить?  
  
– Я очень не люблю, когда посторонние прикасаются к чему-то или кому-то, что принадлежит мне, – недобро прищурился Тагге.  
  
– А-а, так вы имеете в виду Игнис Таркин, верно? А я-то думал, что рабство в нашей великой Империи до сих пор не искоренено только в самых дальних и труднодоступных уголках Галактики, вроде сектора хаттов, – после секундной заминки сообщил Пиетт генералу.  
  
– Вы довольно быстро соображаете, – одобрительно кивнул Тагге. – Но все же немного медленнее, чем следовало бы. А теперь послушайте меня очень внимательно, капитан. Если вы еще когда-нибудь хоть раз посмеете приблизиться к моей невесте или дотронуться до нее хоть пальцем, вы об этом очень сильно пожалеете.  
  
Ах вот оно что, промелькнуло в мыслях у Пиетта, тщетно пытающегося обуздать поднявшееся волной острое разочарование. Все, оказывается, до смешного просто. Госпожа Таркин просто решила перед предстоящей свадьбой слегка потешить свое женское самолюбие и напоследок немного пофлиртовать с первым же подвернувшимся мужчиной.  
  
– Я не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что она вообще чья-то невеста, а уж тем более ваша, – холодно ответил он бригадному генералу. – Я уже один раз принес свои извинения, приношу их еще раз. Персонально вам. Полагаю, теперь это недоразумение наконец закончилось?  
  
Тагге неприятно усмехнулся:  
  
– Еще не совсем. Надо, чтобы вы как следует, прочно усвоили услышанное.  
  
Он слегка повернул голову к послушно ждавшим у двери лейтенантам. Те, словно по сигналу, быстро подошли к Пиетту и крепко взяли его под руки. Как только они сдвинулись с места, он с безнадежной уверенностью понял, что сейчас его будут бить. И, к сожалению, не ошибся.  
  
Тагге неторопливо подошел к нему вплотную, и Пиетт очень отчетливо увидел в его глазах радостное предвкушение. Вырваться он даже и не пытался – оба лейтенанта были выше и тяжелее; с одним бы он еще попробовал справиться, но против двоих, да еще и Тагге впридачу, который тоже был крупнее, у него не было никаких шансов.   
  
Бригадный генерал с каменным выражением лица несколько мгновений смотрел на него сверху вниз, а потом коротко замахнулся и сильно ударил прямо в солнечное сплетение. Пиетт охнул и согнулся было пополам от резкой боли, но лейтенанты быстро заставили его выпрямиться. Пока он судорожно хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь снова начать дышать, Тагге чуть отступил назад, словно любуясь полученным результатом, а потом ударил снова. Туда же. На этот раз офицеры его почему-то отпустили и Пиетт рухнул на пол камеры. Инстинктивно он подтянул колени к животу, руками прикрыл грудь и голову и, скорчившись и задыхаясь, ждал продолжения. Перед глазами все плыло; он смутно видел перед собой пару начищенных до блеска сапог. Волнами накатывала сильная тошнота.  
  
– Ну нет, – откуда-то сверху донесся до него голос бригадного генерала. – Так не пойдет. Поднимите-ка его и придержите как следует.  
  
Его снова схватили за руки и грубо вздернули вверх, но стоять самостоятельно он уже не мог – подгибались колени.   
  
– Капитан, да вы просто слабак, – насмешливо процедил Тагге. – Так позорно расклеились всего-то от пары ударов.  
  
Пиетт собрался с остатками сил и сдавленно сообщил, что именно он в данный момент думает о храбреце, решившем поквитаться с обидчиком не самостоятельно, а с помощью еще аж двоих помощников.  
  
– Увы. Значит, вы все же не до конца поняли то, что я сейчас пытался до вас донести, – с сожалением констатировал Тагге. – Придется повторить.  
  
Повторение оказалось намного хуже. На этот раз ему уже дали упасть, и генерал бил его лежачего, метя в основном по ребрам и коленям. В живот тоже пришлась пара пинков; корчась на полу, Пиетт с трудом осознал, что Тагге наносит удары так, чтобы не оглушить и не дать сразу потерять сознание, но чтобы причинить максимальную боль.  
  
Когда именно бригадный генерал пресытился избиением, он ощутил очень смутно, уже находясь на грани беспамятства. Словно сквозь туман донесся удовлетворенный голос Тагге:  
  
– Теперь я могу быть точно уверен, что вы, капитан, все отлично усвоили. Но если у вас потом вдруг неожиданно откажет память и вы забудете о моем визите, я вас уничтожу. Сотру в порошок. Лично скормлю живьем ранкору. Ну а вот это, – он сгреб находящегося в полуобмороке Пиетта за ворот мундира, – в качестве десерта.  
  
Через мгновение последовал сильный удар; Пиетт впервые в жизни понял точный смысл выражения "искры из глаз посыпались", прежде чем наконец окончательно отключиться.  
  
...В чувство его привел холод – пол в комнате тоже был дюрасталевый. Очнувшись, он сначала некоторое время лежал, почти не шевелясь, и прислушивался к состоянию своего организма. От малейшего движения сразу же начинал сильно болеть правый бок, ныли живот и колени, голова же просто раскалывалась. Через какое-то время, понимая, что нельзя валяться на полу вечно, Пиетт попытался было сесть, но у него так потемнело в глазах, что пришлось плюнуть на брезгливость и, стиснув зубы, прижаться лбом к полу – холод немного ослабил тиски, в которых сейчас пребывала его несчастная раскалывающаяся голова.   
  
Еле-еле переводя дух, он медленно, стараясь не делать слишком резких движений, поднялся на четвереньки и, бормоча под нос все известные ему ругательства, таким манером добрался до койки. Только опершись на нее, он смог очень осторожно встать. На мгновение перед глазами все снова поплыло; пришлось немедленно сесть, а через пару минут – и прилечь.   
  
С трудом устроившись поудобнее, он легонько притронулся к саднящей скуле. На пальцах осталась кровь, да и припухлость образовалась уже довольно приличная. Вероятно, у Тагге на руке был какой-то перстень – одним только кулаком так глубоко рассечь кожу он бы не смог. Пиетт вынул платок, как сумел – в отсутствие зеркала – стер кровь со щеки и прикрыл глаза. Лучше бы Тагге меня убил прямо тут, страдальчески подумал он, морщась от нестерпимой головной боли. Не пришлось бы так мучиться, во всех смыслах.   
  
На спине лежать было неудобно, все тело ныло и болело. Пиетт повернулся на бок, лицом к стене, и приказал себе дышать ровно и размеренно – ему казалось, что от этого пульсация в висках и затылке становится чуть менее невыносимой. И сам не заметил, как провалился то ли в сон, то ли в очередной обморок.  
  
 _Продолжение следует_


	5. Глава 5

**Глава 5**  
  
Пришел в себя Пиетт от того, что кто-то тряс его за плечо. Он с трудом сел и, щурясь от неприятно яркого света, обнаружил, что дверь камеры открыта, а рядом с мрачной физиономией стоит и недовольно смотрит на него капитан второго ранга.  
  
– Чего вам еще от меня надо? – сипло спросил Пиетт, держась за ноющий бок. Головная боль утихла до терпимого уровня, и теперь от малейшего движения у него не темнело в глазах. Но общее самочувствие, и не только физическое, было довольно-таки паршивое.   
  
– Поднимайтесь и уходите, – сухо приказал ему мрачный капитан. – Вы свободны.  
  
– О-о, да вы шутить изволите, – недоверчиво скривился Пиетт. – А я и не предполагал, что у вас тут, оказывается, такое интересное чувство юмора.  
  
– Никаких шуток. Проваливайте, да поскорее, – офицер посторонился, давая ему место, чтобы встать.  
  
– Это что, такой хитрый и изощренный способ навесить на меня еще и попытку к бегству?  
  
– Приказ вас освободить пришел сверху, – еще суше сказал капитан. – От одного из адъютантов гранд-моффа Таркина. Вы можете идти. Дежурные, – он кивнул в сторону двери, – вернут вам документы. Похоже, капитан Пиетт, что у вас на самом верху есть влиятельные покровители. Обычно с такой легкостью и так быстро отсюда не выходят.  
  
Ошеломленный Пиетт некоторое время смотрел вслед ушедшему офицеру и пытался осмыслить то, что только что услышал. Но не мог, по крайней мере в таком состоянии. Но раз дверь открыта, почему бы не выйти? О том, кто же именно помог ему убраться отсюда, он подумает попозже, на свежую голову.  
  
Утренняя смена – не та, что приняла его вечером, а потом впустила в камеру Тагге с помощниками – покосилась на его измочаленный вид, но никаких вопросов не задала. Ему вернули документы и бумажник, выдали одноразовый электронный пропуск на выход и показали нужную дверь. Пиетт медленно шел по коридору, стараясь не прихрамывать и держать спину более-менее прямо, и размышлял о довольно глупом в данной ситуации вопросе – надо ли ему сегодня идти на службу в генштаб со своим рапортом или нет?   
  
Остановив первое же попавшееся воздушное такси и добравшись до своей квартиры, Пиетт со вздохом облегчения хлопнул ладонью по пластине дверного замка. Наконец-то он может остаться один. Только что ему пришлось выдержать любопытные взгляды соседей по лифту, спасибо, хоть никто не попытался участливо завязать с ним разговор. Видимо, слишком уж нерасполагающее к беседе у него в тот момент было выражение лица.   
  
Кривясь от боли, он медленно дотащился до своего стола, достал стандартную бытовую мини-аптечку и постарался как можно точнее припомнить тот семестр в Академии, когда им читали обязательный для всех специальностей краткий курс по оказанию первой медицинской помощи. Так, что там говорилось насчет перелома ребер? Вроде боль при вдохе должна становиться заметно сильнее, чем в состоянии покоя? Он медленно и осторожно вдохнул поглубже и никакой особенной разницы не почувствовал. Правый бок ныл совершенно одинаково хоть на вдохе, хоть на выдохе. Значит, переломов ребер скорее всего нет, а есть только сильные ушибы, с облегчением констатировал Пиетт и проглотил сразу две обезболивающие капсулы. Потом так же медленно вернулся в гостиную, опустился на диван, откинулся на спинку и устало прикрыл глаза.   
  
Последние двенадцать часов у него выдались совершенно безумными; естественно, бывали дни и с еще большей нагрузкой, но она всегда бывала ясная, понятная и привычная – штабные совещания, написание бесчисленных рапортов, аналитическая работа, сводки, донесения, учения, снова рапорты... То, что произошло с ним вчера вечером, в итоге объяснилось довольно просто, но вот утреннее освобождение не лезло даже в главные ворота императорского дворца на Корусанте.   
  
Пиетт невольно вернулся мыслями к теме, о которой не думал с момента визита Тагге.  
  
Какого бы высокого мнения не было начальство о его военно-аналитических талантах, он, как вчера выяснилось, оказался просто-таки клиническим идиотом. В генштабе не место наивным мечтателям, а минувшим вечером он вел себя именно как наивный мечтатель. Как юнец, в жизни не видевший даже завалящей твилекки и вконец обалдевший от счастья при встрече с первой же представительницей слабого пола.   
  
На что он надеялся там, на террасе?! Что же его хваленая интуиция, которая ему всегда вполне успешно служила, в этот раз не подсказала – остановись, пустоголовый кретин, куда ты лезешь? Он, уроженец захолустной Аксилы, жалкий невзрачный капитанишка, всерьез размечтался, что вдруг может быть интересен красивой успешной женщине из такого знатного рода, как клан Таркин?   
  
А вот размечтался, с горечью честно признался он себе. Просто на какое-то мгновение взял да и поверил в невозможное. Навоображал себе невесть что, словно в голове у него мозгов столько же, сколько у новорожденной корусантской нетопырки. Чуть-чуть потешил себя глупыми мечтами и надеждами, но теперь довольно. Давно уже пора было вернуться из витания в беспинских облаках обратно в суровую реальность, на Корусант.  
  
Ну а что же случилось сегодня утром? Таркин крайне оперативно упрятал его под замок; тогда зачем было освобождать его всего через несколько часов, особенно после угроз, что он только этим не ограничится?   
  
Приказ об его освобождении был получен сверху, от одного из адъютантов Таркина. Без ведома гранд-моффа адъютант действовать бы, разумеется, ни за что не стал. Тогда что же именно заставило того изменить решение? Вчера на террасе, глядя в пылающие ледяным, как просторы Хота, гневом глаза гранд-моффа, Пиетт был твердо уверен – ему будет уготована очень и очень неприятная судьба.   
  
У него никогда в жизни не было никаких высокопоставленных заступников, как у некоторых офицеров, с помощью своих отцов, дядьев, братьев и прочей родни без особых усилий делавших карьеру. В случае неожиданной провинности своих протеже родня могла потянуть за нужные ниточки, а бывало подобное, кстати, не так уж редко. Случались и шумные пьянки с порчей казенной мебели и инвентаря, и мелкое – а порой даже и не очень мелкое – воровство, и обязанности порой выполнялись сильно спустя рукава, но зато у таких офицеров была твердая уверенность: им обязательно прикроют спину. Пиетт же всегда мог рассчитывать исключительно лишь на себя, и больше ни на кого.  
  
Он перебрал в уме всех присутствовавших во время той безобразной сцены. Из знакомых упорно вспоминался только Ниида – недоуменно нахмурившись, он маячил среди прочих гостей, пока Пиетта уводили из конференц-зала. Незнакомый генерал и Тагге, само собой, исключались. Ниида – по понятным причинам – тоже. Вероятно, он с радостью и помог бы товарищу, но для простого капитана это было бы таким же чудом, как если бы по всей Галактике вновь появился Орден джедаев, уничтоженный под корень двадцать лет назад.  
  
Больше никаких идей у донельзя измученного морально и физически Пиетта не было. Делать какие-то выводы, не обладая хотя бы минимальным количеством вразумительных исходных данных, не мог даже он. А никакой внятной информации по поводу освобождения ему явно никто давать не собирается.  
  
Ну а Игнис Таркин-то какова! Пиетт беззвучно застонал от бессильной злости, причем в этот раз в первую очередь в основном на самого себя. Она первая завела с ним беседу – ах, мне хочется поговорить только с вами; очень даже охотно отвечала на его поцелуи, а после не сделала ни единой попытки объяснить своему дяде, как же все было на самом деле. Ну а зачем, собственно, ей это было делать, тут же задал он себе закономерный вопрос. У нее есть жених из не менее влиятельного, чем Таркины, рода Тагге с Тепаси – за годы штабной службы Пиетт лично или заочно познакомился со многими мало-мальски значительными военными чинами Империи, что ей до мимолетного знакомства с какой-то мелкой сошкой из штаба и пары ничего не значащих поцелуев?!   
  
Остановись, приказал себе Пиетт. Хватит переливать из пустого в порожнее. Та терраса навсегда осталась в прошлом, и теперь надо как-то продолжить жить дальше, словно ничего и не было. Через три – он глянул на хронометр – через три с небольшим стандартных часа ему надлежит сдать рапорт начальству в генштабе и приступить к просмотру и анализу очередных сводок. Если у сослуживцев вдруг возникнут вопросы по поводу его разбитого лица, он сообщит, что это просто результат одного неудачного спора, затеянного на не совсем трезвую голову. И подождет, как события будут развиваться дальше, все равно никаких других вариантов в данный момент у него нет. А события, произошедшие за эти двенадцать часов, надо просто забыть как нелепый, странный и безумный сон.   
  
У меня ведь и так все вполне неплохо складывалось в жизни до этого момента, сказал себе Пиетт, поднимаясь с дивана. Принятые капсулы подействовали быстро – у него уже ничего не болело. По крайней мере, физически. Будем надеяться, что вчерашний... промах никак не отразится на моей дальнейшей судьбе, думал он, снимая измятый и закапанный кровью парадный мундир.  
  
Ох, а промах ли? – сама собой возникла непрошенная мысль.   
  
Вчера вечером он был абсолютно твердо убежден, что не делает ничего неправильного и предосудительного. Обычно перед тем, как поступить определенным образом, принять какое-либо мало-мальски важное для своей жизни и карьеры решение, он всегда долго взвешивал все за и против, просчитывал возможные пути отступления, варианты и подварианты развития событий и никогда – ни разу! – не поступал спонтанно, следуя только эмоциям. Кроме вчерашнего вечера. Но он как никогда в жизни был уверен, что поступает правильно, привлекая к себе Игнис Таркин на той злосчастной террасе...  
  
Увы, все закончилось так, как закончилось - практически не начавшись; значит, прежде он поступал верно – надо всегда без исключения сохранять холодный трезвый рассудок и абсолютно ни при каких обстоятельствах не терять контроля над собой и над ситуацией.   
  
Тогда почему же сейчас он чувствует такую горькую, невыносимую обиду?!  
  
И никак не может выкинуть из головы картину ночной панорамы Корусанта и на этом фоне – профиль Игнис?  
  
А ну, хватит, сам себе зло приказал Пиетт, резко отшвырнул мундир, который до сих пор держал в руках, задумавшись, и выругался по-хаттски – в данный момент общегалактический мало подходил по причине отсутствия достаточно энергичных выражений. Его ждет работа; сейчас он возьмет себя в руки, прекратит это недостойное имперского офицера позорное самоедство, сядет за стол и допишет неоконченный рапорт, благо осталось сочинить только заключительный вывод. А потом отправится в генштаб и изо всех сил будет стараться делать вид, что ничего особенного не произошло.  
  
Ему всегда удавалось быстрее закончить дела, когда он злился или был не в духе – тогда его разум резко мобилизовывался, подстегиваемый всплеском адреналина, и выдавал намного более приличный коэффициент полезного действия, чем когда он просто сидел и спокойно думал над какой-то проблемой. Так что злополучный рапорт Пиетт в ударном темпе закончил буквально за полчаса, перечитал еще раз, перенес его со своей персональной деки на информационный кристалл и отправился в освежитель.  
  
 _Продолжение следует_


	6. Глава 6

**Глава 6**

 Через пятнадцать минут, обмотавшись полотенцем, он принялся осторожно осматривать свои синяки. На животе уже начала постепенно проступать пара кровоподтеков, на ребрах с правой стороны, куда пришлось большинство ударов, во многих местах даже оказалась содрана кожа. Левое колено заметно распухло, а рана на щеке от горячей воды опять начала кровоточить. Пришлось снова обращаться к аптечке.   
  
Пиетт наклеил на все свои ссадины бакта-пластырь, пожалел, что у него под рукой сейчас нет льда – отек на скуле мешал ему нормально видеть и действовал на нервы – и подумал: а может, пусть лучше на лице останется шрам? Чтобы каждый раз, когда он будет видеть свое отражение в зеркале, вспоминать о том, что нельзя слишком доверчиво относиться к судьбе и ждать от нее неожиданных и бесплатных подарков. Которые – как он теперь убедился совершенно точно – встречаются только в непосредственной близости от разверстой голодной ранкорьей пасти.   
  
И тут раздался звонок.  
  
Интересно, кого это вдруг принесло, раздраженно подумал Пиетт, захлопывая крышку аптечки и направляясь к входной двери. Неужели Ниида каким-то образом уже выяснил, что его отпустили, и быстренько прибежал разузнавать сенсационные и скандальные подробности? А может, даже и лучше, если это окажется Ниида, прикинул он. Сейчас, когда рапорт дописан, а до начала рабочего дня в генштабе было еще чуть больше двух часов, заняться ему было решительно нечем. И он категорически не знал, куда себя девать, чтобы опять с головой не погрузиться в тягостное, тоскливое настроение.   
  
С этими мыслями Пиетт рассеянно провел ладонью по пластине замка. Дверь с шелестом скользнула в сторону – и он застыл на месте.   
  
На пороге стояла виновница всех его нынешних злоключений и переживаний.  
  
Сейчас Игнис была уже не в вечернем платье, а в темно-синей униформе с изображением стилизованного крейсера на нагрудном кармане – официальной форме конструкторского бюро Куата. Высокую прическу сменил аккуратный узел на затылке, макияжа и украшений то ли не было вообще, то ли он, ошеломленный ее появлением, этого попросту не заметил.   
  
Она стояла и молча смотрела на него, а Пиетт лихорадочно пытался сообразить, что же ему теперь делать и говорить дальше. То ли оскорбленно закрыть дверь прямо перед ее носом, то ли язвительно поблагодарить за чудесно проведенный вечер. Но голосовые связки и правая рука, которую он все еще держал у пластины замка, почему-то отказали напрочь, как и разум – у него уже второй раз за последние сутки не получалось сконструировать ни одного внятного предложения из хаотически теснящихся в голове слов и мыслей.  
  
Пиетту казалось, что они стоят так уже целую вечность, как Игнис вдруг опустила взгляд чуть ниже – и он с мгновенным ужасом осознал, в каком виде перед ней находится. Кровь бросилась ему в лицо; он почувствовал, что заливается краской, и сумел выдавить:  
  
– Госпожа Таркин, я не знал, что это вы, иначе бы...  
  
– Это Тагге сделал, верно? – тихо спросила она, кивком указывая на его заклеенные бакта-пластырем грудь и живот. – Я подозревала, что он захочет отомстить. И все равно опоздала, хотя спешила так сильно, как только могла.  
  
– Какое имеет значение, кто это сделал, – сухо ответил Пиетт, наконец сумевший взять себя в руки. – Считайте, что я совершенно случайно ударился сначала лицом, а потом ребрами о дверь той камеры, в которую меня засунули по приказу вашего дяди. Еще мне хотелось бы принести вам, госпожа Таркин, извинения за свое недостойное и возмутительное поведение минувшим вечером, – он слегка поклонился. – Я... хм, я принял желаемое за действительное, но мне очень быстро и крайне доходчиво дали понять, что к чему. А теперь прошу прощения, но мне скоро отправляться на службу, – он нажал на пластину замка и остался, стиснув зубы и опустив голову, стоять перед закрывшейся дверью.  
  
Звонок зазвонил снова. А потом раздался настойчивый стук – она явно колотила по створке кулаком и что-то говорила, но через нее Пиетт, конечно же, не мог разобрать ни единого слова. Он стоял и мучительно разрывался между двумя противоположными, взаимоисключающими желаниями: немедленно уйти как можно дальше от двери и поскорее снова ее открыть. Несмотря на все, что с ним случилось из-за Игнис Таркин, он хотел – нет, он страстно жаждал, словно наркоман – очередную дозу глиттерстима! – увидеть ее снова хотя бы на пару мгновений. Ее присутствие даже за наглухо закрытой дверью лишало его всяких способностей к сопротивлению. Чтобы не поддаться растущему искушению и все же не дотронуться до замка, он заставил себя отойти прочь и принялся быстро одеваться.   
  
А стук упорно не прекращался. Злясь на себя за свою мягкотелость, за то, что из него любой может вить канаты, способные удержать аж целый "звездный разрушитель", Пиетт мысленно обругал себя самыми последними словами и опять направился к двери. Как только створка отъехала в сторону, Игнис Таркин выпалила:  
  
– Через два часа у меня шаттл, срочно возвращаюсь обратно на Куат. Перед отлетом я должна вам все объяснить! Пожалуйста, дайте мне шанс, я должна рассказать, почему... Какие события предшествовали нашей с вами встрече и почему все так ужасно, так отвратительно получилось.  
  
– А ваш будущий муж знает, госпожа Таркин, что вы пришли ко мне? – сухо спросил он, надевая мундир. – Мне не хотелось бы потом... м-м... снова иметь удовольствие с ним общаться.   
  
– Муж? Муж?! – возмущенно воскликнула Игнис. – Он уже имеет наглость представляться моим будущим супругом?  
  
– Да. И, между прочим, был крайне убедителен, – кивнул Пиетт, застегивая мундир.  
  
– Что бы он ни сообщил вам – прошу, не делайте поспешных выводов, – безнадежно сказала она. – Умоляю, позвольте мне рассказать, что же произошло на самом деле, и только потом принимайте решение. Извиняться ведь на самом деле должна я, а вовсе не вы. Только я одна виновата во всем, что с вами случилось.  
  
Он молчал, механически одергивая мундир и тщательно расправляя складки. Игнис говорит, что виновата? По крайней мере у нее, оказывается, сохранились остатки совести, чтобы признать – там, на той террасе, она и могла, и должна была защитить его от несправедливых обвинений гранд-моффа.  
  
– Я же прекрасно знаю, как сильно вы на меня сейчас обижены. И если, несмотря на все колебания, вы все же решите, что не желаете со мной... общаться, то скажите сразу, не тяните. Я немедленно отправлюсь в космопорт и постараюсь больше никогда в жизни не возвращаться на Корусант, – тихо сказала она.  
  
Он молчал.  
  
Игнис постояла еще немного, уныло глядя на него, а потом с глубоким вздохом повернулась и, опустив голову, медленно побрела к лифту. Пиетт, стиснув дверной косяк с такой силой, что побелели костяшки пальцев, смотрел ей вслед и чувствовал, что сердце у него бьется где-то в горле, а не там, где ему положено быть по всем законам человеческой анатомии. И что как раз именно сейчас он вот-вот совершит ошибку, теперь уже настоящую и катастрофически непоправимую.   
  
Неужели он действительно собирается позволить Игнис навсегда уйти из его жизни?!  
  
Тонко тренькнул мелодичный сигнал, означавший прибытие лифта.   
  
– Что же, значит, не судьба, – глухо сказала Игнис, не оборачиваясь и сгорбившись еще сильнее. – Надеюсь, что мою просьбу все же выполнят и в ваше личное дело не будет внесено никакой информации о вчерашнем... инциденте. Удачи вам, капитан. Прощайте.  
  
Она украдкой вытерла щеку, с судорожным вздохом решительно расправила плечи и быстро шагнула вперед, в раздвинувшиеся створки.  
  
И тогда Пиетт наконец не выдержал.  
  
– Нет, постойте! – окликнул он. Игнис обернулась почти одновременно с его возгласом; в глазах у нее стояли слезы, губы дрожали, и она изо всех сил старалась взять в себя в руки, чтобы окончательно не расплакаться прямо перед ним.  
  
– Так когда, говорите, у вас шаттл на Куат? – негромко спросил он, уже подойдя к ней и придерживая двери лифта.  
  
– Через два часа, – она отвела взгляд и теперь неотрывно смотрела в пол.  
  
– Ну хорошо. Давайте... побеседуем. Мне вообще-то тоже хотелось бы задать вам несколько вопросов, госпожа Таркин. Только, – Пиетт на какое-то мгновение заколебался, стоит ли ему это говорить, – не надо плакать, хорошо?  
  
Игнис подняла на него глаза и попыталась улыбнуться, но улыбка получилось на редкость вымученной, слабой и несчастной.  
  
– Ладно, – сипло ответила она, отворачиваясь и доставая из кармана платок. – Договорились, я... я постараюсь. Какое место вам больше подойдет?   
  
Он пожал плечами:  
  
– Для меня в общем-то нет никакой разницы. Там, где будет удобнее вам, госпожа. А то вдруг еще опоздаете на свой шаттл.  
  
Из вмонтированной в стену решетки раздалась пронзительная трель – механизм лифта бурно протестовал против насильно удерживаемых в раскрытом состоянии дверей.  
  
– Ну... Я знаю одно место, совсем недалеко, может быть, устроимся и поговорим там?  
  
– Как вам будет угодно, госпожа Таркин. Вы можете подождать меня внизу в вестибюле? – спросил Пиетт, выходя обратно на площадку. – Я только заберу рабочий инфокристалл, закрою дверь и тут же к вам спущусь.  
  
Она молча кивнула.  
  
– Тогда идите, я буду через минуту, – он отпустил створку. – И... вы обещаете мне, что никуда не уйдете? – вдруг вырвалось у него.  
  
– После того, как вы все же согласились выслушать мои объяснения? Да меня теперь из вестибюля не то что упряжка бант – даже имперский "звездный разрушитель" не сдвинет, – покачала она головой и хлюпнула носом, словно маленькая девочка.  
  
Многострадальный лифт наконец закрыл двери и вместе с Игнис уехал вниз, оставив Пиетта стоять в совершенно растрепанных чувствах. Он прекрасно понимал, что поступил не совсем вежливо, выпроводив ее в вестибюль, но ему было нужно хоть немного времени. Не столько для того, чтобы закрыть дверь и взять кристалл – на это требовалось всего несколько секунд, сколько для того, чтобы прийти в себя, отдышаться и попытаться сообразить, как же себя дальше вести. Все его твердые намерения держаться с ней холодно и равнодушно разбились вдребезги на мелкие-мелкие осколки, стоило ему только увидеть ее покрасневшие глаза. Когда он шагнул к лифту и увидел, что она едва сдерживает слезы, то еле сумел справиться с сильнейшим порывом ее обнять. Но слишком уж свежи были воспоминания о том, чем именно закончились их недавние объятия, и только поэтому Пиетт колоссальным усилием воли сумел взять себя в руки. Она хочет с ним поговорить и объясниться? Отлично. Посмотрим, что она скажет, а потом уже и решим, что делать и как себя вести дальше.  
  
Когда ровно через две минуты – Пиетт зачем-то засек точное время – он спустился в вестибюль, Игнис сидела в одном из кресел и нервно постукивала пальцами по подлокотнику. Глаза у нее все еще были красные, но выглядела она уже довольно спокойной.   
  
– Простите, госпожа Таркин, что я заставил вас ждать... – сразу начал он.  
  
Она тут же поднялась из кресла:   
  
– Давайте не будем терять времени на извинения, у меня его не так уж и много. Нам с вами повезло – всего в пятнадцати минутах лета отсюда есть одно заведение со вполне приличным обслуживанием. Когда я изредка бываю на Корусанте со своими друзьями, мы всегда ходим именно туда. В этом кафе и поговорим, так рано утром там почти никого не бывает.   
  
Они вышли на улицу. У самых дверей стоял спидер с дроидом на водительском месте; Пиетт вежливо подал Игнис руку, помогая сесть на заднее сиденье, потом устроился рядом и отодвинулся как можно дальше, стараясь даже случайно не прикоснуться к ней. Спидер тут же взмыл в воздух и набрал солидную скорость, быстро влившись в ряды других транспортных средств – видимо, адрес дроиду Игнис сообщила заранее. Пиетт рассеянно смотрел на проносящиеся мимо них корусантские небоскребы и думал о том, как же он правильно поступил, что сразу по прибытии домой проглотил обезболивающее. В том состоянии, в каком он вернулся с базы, он сейчас не смог бы даже толком двигаться, не то что здраво мыслить.  
  
– Капитан Пиетт, когда у вас сегодня выдастся свободный момент, – неожиданно нарушила молчание Игнис, – обязательно обратитесь к медикам. Не откладывая на завтра.  
  
– Простите, что? – искренне удивился он.  
  
– Я же видела, сколько на вас было наклеено бакта-пластырей, – пояснила Игнис. – А раз вы двигаетесь легко и свободно и не морщитесь от боли – а болеть у вас со временем должно все сильнее – значит, приняли какое-то лекарство. И поэтому можете просто не почувствовать, если вам вдруг станет хуже. Дайте мне слово, что проверитесь у медиков, хорошо? Вдруг у вас трещина в ребре или даже небольшое сотрясение мозга, – она взглядом указала на его распухшую скулу.  
  
– Большое спасибо за проявленную заботу, госпожа Таркин, – вежливо ответил он, но в итоге все же не удержался: – Правда, следует признать, что вы опоздали.  
  
– А я это очень даже признаю, – мрачно сказала Игнис. – Думаете, меня сейчас не мучает совесть, что вы исключительно из-за меня находитесь в таком состоянии?  
  
– Госпожа, – неожиданно вякнул дроид, – мы почти прибыли, начинаю снижение.  
  
Пиетт решил не отвечать на ее вопрос, тем более что спидер действительно уже мягко приземлялся на тротуар перед небольшим кафе. Игнис приказала ее дожидаться, чтобы потом отвести в космопорт, и они направились ко входу. По случаю раннего утра в кафе и правда не было ни одного посетителя, только суетилась парочка сервировочных дроидов.   
  
Как только Пиетт с Игнис зашли внутрь, к ним сразу же подкатился один из них:  
  
– Что изволите заказать?   
  
– Госпожа Таркин? – Пиетт вопросительно посмотрел на нее.   
  
– Учитывая то, что у нас обоих была отвратительная бессонная ночь – думаю, два крепких сладких кофе окажутся очень кстати. А что скажете насчет завтрака? – обратилась она к нему.  
  
– Нет, спасибо, – отказался Пиетт. – Мне только кофе, этого вполне достаточно. Все равно у меня сейчас кусок в горло не полезет.  
  
– Давайте на всякий случай все же возьмем чего-нибудь поесть, вдруг у нас в процессе беседы появится аппетит. К кофе принесите нам два бутерброда из подсушенного чандрильского хлеба с сыром дууша. На этом пока все.  
  
Дроид шустро укатил за заказом, а Игнис несколько мгновений оглядывала зал, выбирая, куда им лучше сесть.  
  
– Давайте вон туда, – указала она на самый дальний столик, в углу, у стыка двух глухих стен. – Это наиболее непопулярное место в этом заведении. Посетители в основном предпочитают места возле окон, с видом на улицу. Там нам будет гарантировано отсутствие лишних ушей.   
  
Они уселись друг напротив друга, и Пиетт выжидательно посмотрел на Игнис. Она, нахмурившись, смотрела в стол, кусала губы и никак не могла заставить себя заговорить.   
  
– Так о чем вы хотели мне рассказать? – с трудно скрываемым нетерпением спросил Пиетт, понимая, что два часа, оставшиеся до отлета ее шаттла на Куат, могут пролететь слишком быстро, а он так и не сумеет как следует разобраться в происходящем.   
  
– Как я уже говорила, это я должна перед вами извиниться, – сказала она. – Но давайте все-таки начну по порядку. С самого начала.  
  
 _Продолжение следует_


	7. Глава 7

**Глава 7**  
  
Подъехал дроид с заказом, аккуратно сгрузил с подноса две дымящиеся чашки и быстро умчался по своим делам. Игнис пододвинула к себе свой кофе, некоторое время задумчиво его помешивала, а потом вздохнула, откинулась на спинку диванчика и начала:  
  
\- Как вы уже знаете, мои родители пропали без вести, когда мне только-только исполнилось пятнадцать лет. Согласно законодательству Эриаду совершеннолетия у нас достигают в двадцать. Ближайшим моим родственником является двоюродный брат отца, небезызвестный вам Уилхуфф Таркин, который и становится моим опекуном на целых пять лет. Он человек безжалостный и жестокий, и к тому же постоянно пытается заставить меня - да в общем-то и всех, кто от него хоть как-то зависит - поступать исключительно так, как ему выгодно и как хочется. Каким-то чудом я умудрилась уломать его дать мне разрешение поступить в институт на Феррхасте. Сильно подозреваю, что дядя в тот момент, когда я его об этом просила, был слишком поглощен очередными интригами и просто внимательно не вслушался в то, что я ему говорила. Когда я закончила институт, уже после моего совершеннолетия, то сразу же уехала на Куат, благо меня пригласило туда тамошнее конструкторское бюро. Хотя чтобы оказаться от дяди как можно дальше, я бы уехала не только на Куат, но даже в самый дальний из миров Внешнего Кольца. Уилхуфф к тому моменту уже давно де-юре не имел права мне что-то приказывать, но де-факто кровь попортить очень даже мог. И периодически пытается портить, причем порой довольно успешно. В результате я стараюсь возвращаться на Эриаду только по каким-то совсем уж важным причинам, и всегда убираюсь оттуда как можно быстрее.  
  
\- А вы не любите Уилхуффа Таркина, - констатировал Пиетт, невольно вспомнив холодный безжалостный взгляд бледно-голубых глаз гранд-моффа.  
  
\- А за что мне его любить? - она удивленно подняла брови. - Только лишь за то, что он двоюродный брат моего отца? Вы ведь совсем его не знаете, в отличие от меня. Хотя, думаю, теперь-то уже как раз знаете... Так вот, неделю назад дядя Уилхуфф оказался на Куатских верфях, о чем мне потом, к сожалению, с опозданием, сообщили знакомые. Если бы я знала заранее, что он прилетит, то немедленно взяла бы отпуск и на время сбежала куда-нибудь в район Джабиима. Отключила бы все виды связи - и пусть искал бы меня по всей Галактике! Но я не знала и, придя утром, как обычно, на работу, обнаружила дядю восседающим прямо у моего рабочего места. Я наивно подумала, что он прибыл по какому-то своему очередному делу, благо всяческих планов и идей у него всегда хоть отбавляй, и даже с избытком. Но ошиблась. Как вы думаете, что ему от меня было надо?  
  
Пиетт пожал плечами. Он и в своем-то нынешнем состоянии сейчас толком разобраться не может, не то что в хитросплетениях интриг гранд-моффа.   
  
Игнис мрачно усмехнулась:  
  
\- Уилхуфф не стал ходить вокруг да около и с ходу предъявил мне ультиматум. Я прилетаю на Корусант на празднование имперского юбилея. Если же я отказываюсь, то он, во-первых, добивается увольнения двух моих лучших друзей. Мы знакомы еще с Феррхаста, после выпуска нас пригласили в одно и то же бюро, где мы все эти годы вместе и вкалываем. Ну а во-вторых, я больше никогда не смогу работать по специальности. Дядя пригрозил, что Лира Вессекс - она у нас на Куате генеральный конструктор, если вы вдруг не в курсе - потребует от моего непосредственного начальства меня уволить. Причем с такой формулировкой, чтобы меня больше нигде официально не приняли проектировать генераторы даже для одноместных флайеров, если подобная несуразица кому-то вдруг и понадобится.  
  
\- Что, Таркин каким-то образом может влиять на Лиру Вессекс? Но ведь верфями Куата и их руководством, насколько мне известно, он командовать не может, - удивился Пиетт, по долгу службы знавший, кто из наиболее крупных фигур в военной жизни Галактики кому подчиняется.   
  
\- Зато ее отец, Бевел Лемелиск, уже очень много лет работает на дядю, - коротко пояснила она. - Уж он-то точно сможет повлиять на свою дочь, если потребуется. Ему ничего не стоит просто попросить, а Лира слишком занята своими грандиозными проектами, чтобы вникать в подобные мелочи - кого именно, зачем и почему надо уволить. Раз просят - значит, на то есть уважительная и веская причина. И потом, у Уилхуффа везде есть очень много и других ниточек, за которые он с огромным удовольствием подергает, лишь бы все, в том числе и я, поступали исключительно так, как ему требуется.   
  
\- Значит, Таркин шантажировал вас увольнением, чтобы привезти на Корусант?  
  
\- Совершенно точно. А мне в тот момент как-то совсем не улыбалось остаться безработной или же незаконно заниматься своими щитами под покровительством, к примеру, Джаббы Хатта или кого-то из его многочисленной малосимпатичной родни. Да, я люблю свою работу и не собиралась ее терять. Ну и друзей, конечно же, категорически не хотелось подставлять. В итоге я скрепя сердце согласилась на дядины условия, полагая, что от знакомства с каким-то очередным напыщенным идиотом от меня не убудет. А потом я всегда смогу придумать что-нибудь этакое, чтобы от него отвязаться.  
  
\- Напыщенным идиотом? Им, как я понимаю, оказался Тагге? - предположил Пиетт и неожиданно для самого себя осознал, что не может, как собирался сначала, равнодушно слушать ее рассказ. Наоборот, сидит, подавшись вперед, и очень внимательно и напряженно слушает.   
  
\- Он самый. Так вот, два дня назад я отпросилась у своего руководителя, благо никаких срочных заказов у нас в бюро сейчас нет, и послушно прилетела на Корусант. В космопорте меня встретил один из дядиных адъютантов и привез в наши здешние семейные апартаменты. Я едва успела привести себя в порядок после перелета и переодеться, как заявился дядя Уилхуфф собственной персоной. Он сообщил, что через час у нас с ним назначена важная встреча, из-за которой, собственно, я и оказалась на Корусанте.   
  
\- Госпожа Таркин, а вы догадывались, о чем именно будет идти речь на этой встрече? - поинтересовался Пиетт максимально небрежным тоном, на какой был в тот момент способен.  
  
\- К тому моменту - уже да, догадывалась, - Игнис тяжело вздохнула. - И догадка эта особой радости мне не принесла. Потому что дядя не в первый раз читает мне нотации и устраивает сцены на эту тему. Короче говоря, он давно хочет заставить меня выйти замуж по расчету.  
  
Пиетт помимо своей воли стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки. От одной только мысли, что Игнис может достаться кому-то другому, у него от злости темнело в глазах.  
  
\- Постойте, капитан, не надо вот так прямо, с ходу впадать в отчаяние, - вымученно улыбнулась Игнис. - Я еще не закончила свой рассказ. К большому сожалению дяди и моей огромной радости, силой выдать меня замуж он все же не может. Слава Галактике, я не одна из его многочисленных рабов. Но во время каждой из наших редких встреч он заводит разговоры о том, что хорошо было бы нашему клану породниться с такой-то семьей с такой-то планеты, потому что они богаты, у них власть, и так далее, и тому подобное. Я всегда послушно и без возражений слушала его прочувствованные монологи, а потом улетала обратно на Куат и тут же выбрасывала из головы, кого он там мне в очередной раз прочил в женихи. Но в этот раз, к сожалению, от знакомства с потенциальным женихом мне отвертеться не удалось. Дядя очень хочет, чтобы я вышла замуж за Ульриха Тагге, младшего брата армейского генерала Кассио Тагге. Уилхуфф и это самый Кассио уже давно служат вместе.   
  
\- Значит, вас уже можно поздравлять? - сухо спросил Пиетт, глядя куда-то в пространство поверх ее плеча и тщетно пытаясь обуздать сильнейшее разочарование пополам с обидой и другими аналогичными чувствами.  
  
\- Да подождите же вы! - раздраженно хлопнув ладонью по столу, воскликнула она. - Какие тут к хатту под хвост поздравления, когда я так серьезно вляпалась!   
  
\- Вляпались? В намечающийся брак с богатым офицером из известной семьи, которому светит блестящая военная карьера? Я определенно не могу уловить чего-то важного.  
  
Игнис снова тяжело вздохнула:  
  
\- Я прекрасно знаю, какого именно вы обо мне мнения после того, что... произошло на террасе. Но все, к сожалению, совсем не так просто и однозначно... Капитан Пиетт, вы знаете, что для поддержания дядиной доктрины "Править страхом", - она понизила голос, хотя в кафе до сих пор так и не появилось ни одного посетителя, - построена огромная боевая станция, Звезда Смерти, размером с небольшую луну? И ее вот-вот сдадут в эксплуатацию?  
  
Он кивнул:  
  
\- Да, слышал. И в генштабе со все возрастающим энтузиазмом поговаривают, что эта станция поможет раз и навсегда покончить со слишком затянувшимся восстанием.   
  
\- Я не так уж уверена, - Игнис с сомнением покачала головой, - что дядя Уилхуфф сейчас действительно стремится уничтожить Альянс во благо Империи. Считаю, что у него на уме кое-что другое. На основании чего у меня и появилась версия, почему он так сильно желает выдать меня за представителя именно семьи Тагге.  
  
\- Они ведь, насколько мне известно, очень богаты?  
  
\- Да, Тагге владеют мощной галактической корпорацией. Но дело не совсем в этом, наша семья тоже отнюдь ведь не самая бедная в Галактике. Подозреваю, что не только богатство заставило дядю выбрать именно их клан. У Тагге есть свой флот из пяти тысяч кораблей и миллионная армия. А у Уилхуффа после того, как он получил в свое распоряжение Звезду Смерти, постепенно появилось и окрепло желание выйти из состава Империи. Я как-то раз, в один из редких визитов на Эриаду, случайно услышала обрывок разговора, не предназначенного для моих ушей, он-то и навел меня на подобные мысли. Станция со дня на день будет полностью готова, ее экипаж составляет около миллиона человек, добавим к этому пять тысяч кораблей и еще миллион солдат - и получим силу, вполне способную противостоять имперской армии. Так что дяде просто позарез нужно обязательно заполучить влиятельного и мощного союзника. В списке подходящих невест в нашем роду, увы, только я - прочие или не доросли до нужного возраста, или уже замужем. И поэтому дядя фактически силой притащил меня на Корусант, дабы предъявить на рассмотрение потенциальному жениху, - она передернулась от омерзения. - Словно я самая распоследняя бесправная рабыня на Татуине!  
  
Пиетт заставил себя представить, что речь идет об абстрактной ситуации, а не о судьбе Игнис, с минуту поразмышлял над услышанным и в итоге согласился:  
  
\- В принципе, ваша версия вполне может оказаться реальной. И я могу понять желание Таркина оттяпать у Империи солидный кусок - в конце концов, власти никогда не бывает много, а уж когда имеешь в своем распоряжении такие колоссальные силы... - он криво усмехнулся. - У любого может возникнуть огромное искушение применить эти силы не по назначению. Естественно, подобные действия повлекут за собой гигантское количество жертв с обеих сторон, но на войне по-другому быть и не может. А вот чего я в упор не понимаю, так это того, что Таркин хочет использовать вас в своих целях, да еще таким... - он на мгновение задумался, подбирая наиболее мягкую и вежливую формулировку, - гнусным образом.  
  
Игнис фыркнула:  
  
\- Уж поверьте мне, это еще не самый гнусный из его поступков.   
  
\- И что было... потом? - небрежно спросил Пиетт, которого в данный момент совсем не встревожила перспектива Империи ввязаться во второй - после восстания Альянса - военный конфликт. Если честно, сейчас ему было глубоко наплевать и на Империю, и на повстанцев. Его намного сильнее волновала планируемая свадьба Игнис и бригадного генерала.  
  
\- Прямо перед встречей с обоими Тагге дядя еще раз недвусмысленно напомнил мне, что по-прежнему может исполнить свою угрозу насчет увольнения меня и моих друзей с Куата. И что я должна как следует взвешивать каждое свое слово, причем крайне желательно, чтобы во время разговора категорический ответ "нет" не прозвучал бы ни разу. Не буду вам пересказывать мою, хм, приятную светскую беседу с дядей и братьями Тагге, скажу только, что мне пришлось пообещать как можно скорее встретиться с Ульрихом в более неформальной обстановке, чем имперский прием.  
  
\- Вас вынудили согласиться на свидание?! - мрачно спросил Пиетт.  
  
\- А куда мне было деваться? - она устало пожала плечами. - К тому же мне было настолько... неприятно после знакомства с ними, что не было никаких сил сопротивляться. И я малодушно дала это обещание, только чтобы они от меня поскорее отстали и оставили в покое. А сама решила сразу же, как только мне станет полегче, хорошенько поразмыслить, как же мне выкручиваться из сложившейся ситуации.   
  
\- Пока что все более-менее понятно, - отпив остывающий кофе, кивнул Пиетт. - Но меня, госпожа Таркин, в данный момент все же больше интересует кое-что другое. Почему среди всех тех, кто присутствовал на юбилее - а там был полный зал - вы обратили внимание именно на меня? - Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и продолжил: - Мы ведь с вами никогда прежде не встречались, до вчерашнего дня я не имел ни малейшего понятия о вашем существовании. Тогда как вы объясните... Как вы объясните то, что произошло на террасе? Если я был вам неприятен, зачем вы меня туда вообще потащили? Зачем было доводить все до пощечины вместо того, чтобы после первого же... Почему, как только я прикоснулся к вам, немедленно не попросили перестать распускать руки?   
  
\- Сейчас я все вам объясню, - ответила Игнис, чуть помолчав. - На чем я остановилась? Ах да. Дядя потребовал, чтобы на имперском юбилее я как можно больше времени провела рядом с младшим Тагге и была с ним любезна и приветлива. Сказал, чтобы я купила себе элегантный, но строгий вечерний наряд, который не будет привлекать ко мне излишнего внимания, потому что Тагге это, видите ли, может не понравиться. Он, мол, предпочитает, чтобы женщина была скромной и незаметной. Естественно, хоть в этом я дядю не могла не ослушаться, - на ее лице появилась вредная усмешка. - Сам Уилхуфф тоже не сильно жалует яркие тона, так что я, с огромной радостью представляя себе выражение лиц их обоих, выбрала себе максимально закрытое, но зато _красное_ платье. Дядя ведь не оговорил конкретно цвет моего наряда. Конечно, Уилхуфф оказался, скажем так, сильно недоволен моим своеволием, но времени на покупку другого платья у нас уже не оставалось. У дверей конференц-зала нас ждали оба Тагге, дядя сразу же ушел в какой-то угол шушукаться с Кассио о своих делах, а я осталась вместе с Ульрихом, - Игнис поморщилась. - Знали бы вы, каких сил и скольких нервных клеток мне стоило терпеть его присутствие!  
  
\- Он... был с вами недостаточно вежлив?  
  
\- Сначала Тагге вел себя вполне безукоризненно. Это потом, уже позже, когда пытался выбить из меня точную дату свидания, не сумел сдержаться и показал, какой он... на самом деле. Хотя я в общем-то и так это прекрасно знала с самой первой минуты встречи с ним... Ну а теперь, - она нервно облизнула губы, - наконец-то подхожу к самому главному. Как раз сейчас и начинается наиболее трудная для меня часть рассказа. Очень непривычно... Понимаете ли, капитан, дело в том... - вздохнув, она замолчала, взяла с блюдца кофейную ложечку и стала нервно вертеть ее в пальцах.   
  
\- Что? - наконец не выдержал он. Игнис не ответила. Пиетт отчетливо видел, как быстро-быстро бьется тоненькая голубая жилка у нее на виске. Тогда он осторожно протянул руку, взял у нее ложечку, положил на стол и вздохнул:  
  
\- Говорите, чего уж там. Я и так узнал уже очень многое, доведите теперь ваш рассказ до самого конца. Чтобы... все окончательно прояснить раз и навсегда. Для нас обоих, - добавил он.  
  
Она подняла на него измученный взгляд и тихо начала:  
  
\- Я дала вам пощечину вовсе не потому, что мне было... были неприятны ваши действия. Я просто почувствовала, что к нам направляются Таркин с обоими Тагге. И поняла, что когда они нас с вами увидят, то это приведет к ужасным последствиям. Ужасным, естественно, _для вас_ , капитан. Мне-то дядя ничего бы особо страшного не сделал. Не стал же бы он меня убивать! Ну, закатил бы грандиозный скандал, что я срываю его прекрасно продуманные матримониально-военные планы... Я бы этому только порадовалась и с удовольствием вынесла бы любую сцену, лишь бы только никогда в жизни не видеть Ульриха Тагге. Но со мной рядом находились именно вы, капитан Пиетт, а мне категорически не хотелось, чтобы вы испытали на себе всю силу дядиного гнева. Когда вы меня целовали, то просто не могли... э-э... сразу опомниться, ну я и решила, что пощечина приведет вас в чувство намного быстрее, чем просто какие-то мои предостерегающие слова. Тем более что в тот момент они у меня получились бы не слишком уж вразумительные. Но все дело в том, что я... я тоже в тот момент недостаточно хорошо владела собой, элементарно опоздала с пощечиной, буквально на какую-то пару секунд, в результате чего для сторонних наблюдателей все это выглядело совсем не так, как было на самом деле. В итоге вы провели отвратительную во всех смыслах ночь, да еще и неоднократно получили по ребрам. И потом еще долго себя терзали всякими неприятными мыслями... Вот теперь вы понимаете, что это я должна извиняться перед вами, а не наоборот? Во всем случившемся с вами - только моя вина.  
  
Пиетт молча пытался переварить услышанное. Что же это получается? Выходит, его поцелуи вовсе ее не оскорбили? Значит, он... все же может на что-то надеяться?!   
  
\- Вы сможете меня простить за ту пощечину? - тихо спросила она. - Я ведь не думала, что она может привести _к таким_ последствиям.   
  
Во время ее короткой речи он, не отрываясь и даже, кажется, не моргая, смотрел на Игнис и понимал - она не притворяется. Чтобы изобразить такое неподдельное раскаяние и отчаяние в голосе и взгляде, надо быть актрисой уровня ведущих звезд голонета, подумал он. Но хватит уже рассусоливать. Он уловил явную нестыковку в ее рассказе. Что же он, в конце концов, мнется как мальчишка? Не может задать интересующий его вопрос?  
  
\- Мне как-то не слишком понятно, - сухо начал Пиетт, - как вы, стоя спиной к _закрытой_ двери в конференц-зал, могли увидеть, что к нам идут Таркин и его, хм, друзья?  
  
Она криво улыбнулась:  
  
\- А я ведь и не говорила вам, что увидела. Я сказала - _почувствовала_.  
  
Пиетт недоуменно поднял брови:  
  
\- И как я должен это понимать?  
  
\- Буквально, - на мгновение зажмурившись, она потерла лоб и потом продолжила: - Дело в том, что... Об этом знали только мои родители и больше никто. Дядя Уилхуфф и прочая родня, естественно, до сих пор тоже не в курсе. Я еще никому не говорила, что... Короче говоря, лет восемь назад, получив доступ к нужным мне источникам информации, я изучила все касающиеся темы материалы и узнала, что причиной является какая-то редкая и необычная мутация. Принципы наследования изучены мало - эта штука встречается очень нечасто. Ну меня и угораздило быть обладательницей такого вот мутировавшего гена. В общем, я эмпат, - резко выдохнула она. - И теперь - я это знаю совершенно точно - вы мне не поверите.  
  
\- То есть вы можете ощущать, что чувствуют окружающие? - до глубины души поразился Пиетт, ожидавший чего угодно, но только не этого. - Постойте-ка... Но ведь, насколько я слышал, только рыцари уничтоженного Ордена джедай обладали такими способностями?  
  
\- Нет. У джедаев, насколько я смогла выяснить, происходило не совсем то же самое. Архивы говорят, что они могли в буквальном смысле слова читать мысли, влиять на разум, заставлять разумных существ делать что-то определенное, внушать какие-то идеи. Я ничего этого не умею. Я просто ощущаю, радостно находящемуся рядом со мной человеку или грустно, скучно или интересно, волнуется он, злится или боится. Не зная точной на то причины. Без конкретики и подробностей, не фиксируя дословно, о чем он думает. Чувствую только общий настрой, только голый смысл испытываемых им эмоций, - она тяжело вздохнула. - Какой-то инстинкт всегда говорил мне не трепать языком налево и направо об этой своей... особенности, а родители меня поддерживали. Так что я никому из посторонних про свою эмпатию не рассказывала. Никогда в жизни, не поверите - даже своим близким друзьям до сих пор не сказала, из-за чего мне, между прочим, очень стыдно. Вы первый после отца с матерью, кому я призналась. И вот теперь сижу и думаю, как бы вас убедить, что я все это не выдумала.  
  
\- Говорите, вы эмпат? Тогда, госпожа Таркин, скажите-ка пожалуйста, что я чувствую. Если вас не затруднит, - помолчав, предложил Пиетт, только что пришедший к удручающему заключению. Ему просто поразительно, феноменально не повезло - из всех женщин Галактики умудрился с первого же взгляда безнадежно влюбиться в психически нестабильную.  
  
Игнис горько улыбнулась:  
  
\- Ну вот, так я и знала. Считаете, что у меня не все в порядке с головой? Вы же только что об этом подумали, правда? Я ведь сейчас прекрасно чувствую всю степень вашего недоверия и разочарования. И не могу осуждать вас, капитан - я бы тоже сразу не поверила. Но учтите, в конструкторские бюро Куата берут исключительно здоровых, а в особенности - умственно здоровых сотрудников. Так значит, хотите знать, что вы чувствуете?  
  
Он кивнул.  
  
\- Хорошо, - зажмурившись на несколько мгновений, Игнис словно прислушалась к себе, а потом очень внимательно посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. - Обиду. Разочарование. Горечь. Боль. Отчаяние. Безнадежность. Тоску. Недоверие. Радость. Нежность. И, наконец, надежду. Именно в такой последовательности. Начиная с того самого момента, как вы открыли мне дверь сегодня утром.  
  
Пиетт ошеломленно молчал. Игнис умудрилась этим коротким перечнем простых, совершенно обыденных слов выразить тот чудовищно запутанный мучительный клубок, который он носил в себе со вчерашнего вечера и до этого самого мгновения.   
  
\- Что, разве я не права? - грустно спросила она.  
  
\- Но каким образом?.. - только и смог выдавить из себя ошеломленный Пиетт, как-то сразу и безоговорочно поверивший в каждое ее слово.  
  
\- Если бы я только знала, - пожала она плечами. - Это просто факт, который надо принять, и все тут.  
  
\- И давно?..  
  
\- Сколько я себя помню. Просто в детстве и раннем юношестве я не всегда прислушивалась к себе, думала, что фантазирую или придумываю лишнее из-за недоверчивости и подозрительности. И только со временем пришла к выводу, что нет, к сожалению, не фантазирую, и мои подозрения всегда имеют под собой твердые основания. И что эмпатия в одно и то же время может быть как подарком, так и наказанием... Капитан, вы когда-нибудь видели, как маленькие дети вдруг начинают без причины плакать при виде совсем им незнакомого человека? Как я вычитала в одной научной работе, некоторые генетики считают подобную реакцию очень слабым проявлением данной мутации, на которую потом, с возрастом и под влиянием воспитания и стереотипов люди просто перестают обращать внимание. Вырастет такой ребенок, встретит спустя много лет, уже взрослым человеком, кого-то и сразу начинает вроде бы беспричинно испытывать к нему либо острую неприязнь, либо, наоборот, искреннее расположение. Причем в первом случае окружающие этому человеку частенько намекают, что у него плохой характер и именно поэтому он во всех видит исключительно мерзавцев и сволочей. А когда этот кто-то потом сделает гадость, человеку скажут - ах, какая же у тебя, оказывается, хорошая интуиция! А интуиция зачастую совсем даже не причем, это все эмпатия предупреждала. Да, и вот еще что. Когда я нахожусь в... э-э... эмоционально взвинченном состоянии, неважно со знаком плюс или минус, способности к эмпатии резко обостряются. Ведь обычно я не чувствую приближения людей, находящихся на некотором расстоянии от меня за _закрытой_ дверью. Но на террасе я была, скажем так, очень... воодушевлена вашими действиями. И только поэтому узнала, что к нам идут дядя и оба Тагге. А когда они появились, я ощутила исходящую - в основном от дяди - такую волну... ненависти и злости, что на какое-то время потеряла способность толково возражать и сопротивляться. И не смогла достаточно рьяно вступиться за вас прямо там же.  
  
Пиетт с силой потер лоб, стараясь сосредоточиться. Кофе, который он механически допил во время ее рассказа, не сильно его взбодрил. Очень хотелось как следует выспаться, а потом, уже на свежую голову, постараться как следует переварить и осмыслить услышанное.   
  
\- Если бы у меня было чуть больше времени, я обязательно дала бы вам как следует отдохнуть и прийти в себя, - негромко призналась Игнис. - Но мне надо срочно улетать с Корусанта и искать причины, чтобы... Чтобы не сдерживать обещание, которое меня вынудили дать обоим Тагге три часа назад.  
  
\- Какое еще обещание? - похолодев от неприятного предчувствия, спросил Пиетт.  
  
Игнис страдальчески поморщилась.  
  
\- Я обещала, что через три месяца, положенные по обычаям Эриаду, выйду замуж за младшего Тагге, - уныло ответила она.  
  
\- Что?! - до глубины души поразился Пиетт. В ту секунду ее просьба не делать поспешных выводов, высказанная у дверей его квартиры, напрочь вылетела у него из головы. Как и то, что до сих пор она вполне однозначно - исключительно отрицательно - отзывалась о бригадном генерале.   
  
Как же так? Значит, у него по-прежнему нет никаких шансов? И возникшая было у него робкая надежда может смело отправляться в главный канализационный отстойник Корусанта?   
  
\- Но почему?.. - с трудом выдавил он. - Вы же сказали, что... Что я не был вам неприятен. А вот Тагге как раз наоборот... Или я опять чего-то недопонял?  
  
-Таким способом я просто выторговала себе небольшую отсрочку, а вам - спасение от Кесселя и чистый послужной список. Когда Тагге вывел меня из конференц-зала, то сразу же посадил во флаер и приказал возвращаться домой, в дядины апартаменты. Водителем был его адъютант, а не дроид, так что я попросила отлететь подальше, а потом сделать разворот и вернуться обратно. Аргументировала свою просьбу тем, что я родная племянница Таркина, а по должности гранд-мофф, как ни крути, все же будет повыше бригадного генерала. Как я искала дядю, рассказывать не стоит, но когда наконец нашла, младший Тагге как раз с пеной у рта требовал от Уилхуффа как можно скорее упечь вас на Кессель за оскорбление наших семей. Он, видимо, уже стал считать меня своей собственностью, раз так раскипятился. Увидев меня, оба были неприятно удивлены - они были уверены, что я уже послушно сижу дома и покорно жду выяснения отношений. Пришлось изобразить глубокое смирение, сказать, что на меня так подействовало шампанское, что я не соображала, что делаю, что негоже так вести себя будущей супруге такого талантливого и перспективного офицера, как Ульрих Тагге, что именно я виновата и я была инициатором... произошедшего на террасе, а вовсе не вы, что ужасно раскаиваюсь и тому подобную чушь. Дядя, естественно, не поверил ни единому моему слову, но, сами понимаете, предпочел не озвучивать перед Тагге сомнения в моей искренности. Вообще-то предпочитаю никого никогда не обманывать, но это была ложь во спасение. Я должна была идеально сыграть послушную девочку и согласиться со всеми их требованиями. Потому что не могла допустить, чтобы вас отправили на Кессель. Я бы никогда себе этого не простила.  
  
\- То есть... Вы собираетесь выйти за него... из-за меня?! - потрясенно спросил Пиетт, глядя на нее во все глаза.   
  
\- Да не выйду я за него, - отмахнулась она, - ни за что на свете. Я все же эмпат как-никак и точно знаю, что он из себя представляет. Тагге - страшный человек, уж поверьте мне. К дяде Уилхуффу я давным-давно привыкла и вполне могу себя контролировать, находясь рядом с ним, но вот Ульрих Тагге... - Игнис невольно поежилась. - Вы не можете ощущать _того_ , что я _чувствую_ , когда он находится рядом. Это только на первый взгляд Тагге подтянутый, исполнительный и верный Империи офицер, а вот внутри... Он беспринципный, жестокий и безжалостный человек, и лучше ему никогда не переходить дорогу. Он уничтожит, сотрет в пыль любого, кто встанет на его пути.  
  
\- Тогда почему вы дали это идиотское обещание, если Тагге вам настолько неприятен? Почему решили спасти меня от Кесселя? Вы готовы ради меня - кого вчера впервые в жизни увидели - обречь себя на брак с человеком, который вам отвратителен? - Пиетт, вконец потеряв терпение, резко подался вперед и схватил ее за руку. - Хватит ходить вокруг да около! Скажите наконец то, что собираетесь сказать все это время! Я должен это знать!   
  
\- Ответ очень простой, - она слегка порозовела и, немного поколебавшись, тихо призналась: - Потому что за столько лет целиком и полностью искренние чувства к себе я ощутила только лишь у вас.  
  
Пиетт, не ожидавший такого прямого ответа, от неожиданности разжал пальцы и глупо хлопнул глазами. И увидел, что Игнис тут же густо покраснела, так густо, что у нее даже уши стали пунцовыми.  
  
\- Я... мне уже почти двадцать девять, капитан, - призналась она. - За эти годы я повидала огромное количество людей, и все они относились ко мне очень по-разному. Родителей считать не будем, они своих детей любят всегда, в любом возрасте, какие бы шалости или пакости те не совершали. Близких друзей ощущаешь иначе - как что-то очень надежное и стабильное, что всегда будет рядом с тобой и в случае необходимости в любой момент придет на помощь. А вот что касается настоящей, истинной... привязанности, то у меня как-то до сих пор... не сложилось. Сколько раз так бывало: стою я на каком-нибудь приеме, вижу - идет ко мне более-менее симпатичный мужчина, обычно сын или племянник какой-нибудь важной шишки. Подойдет, заведет разговор - а я уже знаю, что у него внутри гниль сидит, хотя по его виду этого ни за что не скажешь, - Игнис протяжно вздохнула. - Когда абсолютно точно _знаешь_ , что очередной ухажер видит в тебе только средство для внедрения в богатую и известную семью и руководствуется исключительно алчностью или жаждой подняться повыше по карьерной лестнице... Или же просто решает слегка поразвлечься... - она с отвращением поморщилась. - Вот и живешь себе, не слишком обольщаясь надеждами, а потом вдруг раз - и совсем неожиданно встречается кто-то, кто заставляет тебя... поверить в невозможное.   
  
Пиетт медленно выдохнул, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать острую, совершенно невозможную радость. Сердце заколотилось как бешеное, а унылый серый мир в одно мгновение снова стал разноцветным и прекрасным. Похоже, вселенная в очередной раз за последние сутки решила неожиданно резко передумать, сделала оборот на сто восемьдесят градусов и все же дала ему шанс обрести... ну если не счастье, то что-то на него очень и очень похожее.   
  
Он встал, обошел столик и присел на диван рядом с Игнис.  
  
\- Значит, - он осторожно взял ее за руку, - там, на террасе... Я не заблуждался?  
  
Она помотала головой.  
  
\- И это значит...   
  
Она шумно вздохнула и легонько сжала его пальцы.  
  
\- Вы же и так прекрасно знаете, что это значит. Вчера в конференц-зале, когда вы меня впервые увидели, у меня было такое впечатление, что перед глазами неожиданно взорвалась сверхновая. Сильно закружилась голова и... Вот есть же выражение "аж в глазах потемнело"? Вот только у меня посветлело, да так, что я совсем перестала различать лица тех, кто стоял рядом со мной, и слышать, о чем они говорят. А когда слегка пришла в себя, то сообразила, что ощутила... как бы это поточнее сказать? Всплеск неких определенных эмоций просто-таки огромной, сногсшибательной силы. Я никогда раньше подобного не чувствовала, но тут же совершенно безошибочно поняла... что это именно такое. И что... Словно после целой вечности безрезультатного ожидания наконец-то нашлась самая-самая важная недостающая деталь моего существования. Понимаете меня?  
  
Вместо ответа Пиетт поднес ее руку к губам и поцеловал.  
  
\- Как любят писать в дурацких романах, встретились две половинки единого целого, - негромко сказала Игнис. - А ведь я всегда поражалась, какой же пошлый и мещанский словарь у авторов подобных произведений. Но сейчас я ощущаю себя именно так, на все сто, нет, даже на двести процентов. И могу под этим выражением подписаться.   
  
\- Я тоже, - почему-то шепотом согласился он, легонько прикоснувшись кончиками пальцев к ее щеке. - Никогда не предполагал, что... Что смогу с такой силой испытывать к кому-то... _подобное_.  
  
\- Можно... попросить? - тихо спросила Игнис.  
  
\- О чем угодно.  
  
\- Обними меня. Пожалуйста.  
  
Дважды ей просить не пришлось. Пиетт привлек ее к себе и ласково обнял, а она уткнулась ему в плечо и затихла. Он нежно поцеловал Игнис в макушку, а потом просто закрыл глаза и выбросил из головы все мысли, кроме одной. Вот она, Игнис, наконец-то в его объятиях, и ему больше ни до чего на свете - ни до ее дяди со Звездой Смерти, ни до Альянса, ни до самого Палпатина со всей Империей - нет абсолютно никакого дела!   
  
Так они и сидели - на не слишком удобном диване в кафе, совершенно не заботясь о том, какое впечатление могут произвести на первых появляющихся посетителей. Во всяком случае лично Пиетт в те мгновения напрочь позабыл о том, что ему надо вот-вот явиться на службу, что их совместное будущее, вообще-то, все еще крайне туманно и неопределенно. Что им надо как-то решать кучу сложных и на первый взгляд неразрешаемых проблем... Он забыл абсолютно обо всем, кроме нее.  
  
Наконец Игнис со вздохом отстранилась:  
  
\- Как же мне хорошо, когда мы вместе. Так спокойно и... - она немного задумалась, подбирая точные слова. - Ничего на свете мне уже больше не важно и не нужно - ни моя работа, ни что-либо еще. Только _ощущать_ тебя рядом. Это так... Так... - она пожала плечами и беспомощно улыбнулась. - Как ни стараюсь, не могу сейчас найти подходящих слов.  
  
\- Ты же эмпат, зачем тебе облекать свои впечатления в слова? - искренне удивился он.  
  
\- Это я прекрасно знаю, что ты ко мне чувствуешь, но ты же ведь не обладаешь моими способностями. А мне хочется как можно точнее выразить мое отношение к тебе, Фирмус. Оно такое... - нахмурившись, Игнис снова попыталась подобрать нужное выражение, но потом безнадежно махнула рукой. - Нет, не получается. Все имеющиеся в общегалактическом подходящие слова либо слишком затрепаны бесконечными повторениями и потеряли свой изначальный смысл, либо недостаточно точно выражают то, что я хочу сказать.  
  
\- Полагаю, что теперь уже прекрасно знаю твое ко мне отношение, - мягко сказал он. - Не надо напрасно так мучаться. И вот еще что. Называй меня Сорелом. Это второе имя, только для самых близких.  
  
Игнис кивнула, а потом вдруг резко погрустнела, сжала ладонями виски, зажмурилась и с отчаянием пробормотала:  
  
\- Ох, Сорел... Почему мы не встретились хотя бы неделю назад? А? У нас все получилось бы так... так просто и легко! А теперь все настолько ужасно, отвратительно усложнилось... Почему судьба, мироздание, Великая Сила или кто там еще вертит нашими жизнями, так любит жестокие шутки?   
  
\- Мне бы тоже хотелось знать, - тихо ответил он.  
  
У нее неожиданно задрожали губы, а на глаза навернулись слезы:  
  
 - По-моему, впервые в жизни я действительно не знаю, что же мне делать дальше. Всегда очень точно представляла, чего именно хочу и какими способами этого добиться, а сейчас испытываю такое чувство растерянности и беспомощности, какое еще никогда в жизни не испытывала... Руки опускаются... Внушаю себе, что смогу найти выход, но вдруг для нас его вообще не существует? Вот совсем-совсем, а? И еще мне страшно. Очень боюсь, что сяду в шаттл, улечу на Куат - а потом что-то случится, и я больше никогда тебя не увижу. Галактика огромна, и у меня просто сердце разрывается, когда я думаю о сотнях и тысячах случайностей, которые запросто могут привести к тому, что мы потеряем друг друга навсегда...   
  
\- Этого не будет, Игнис, - уверенно ответил он, даже не подозревая о том, как много еще испытаний им уготовано. - Даю слово. Ты представляешь, насколько исчезающе малы у нас были шансы встретиться, учитывая, каково население Корусанта и Империи вообще? Нам просто было _суждено_ найти друг друга. А что до поисков выхода... Его не всегда легко сразу обнаружить. Но мы обязательно его найдем. Я тебе это торжественно обещаю. Я переверну всю Галактику вверх дном, но свадьбы с Тагге у тебя ни за что не будет, - он осторожно стер с ее щеки слезинку. - Ну не плачь, не надо. Совсем скоро все будет хорошо.  
  
В тот момент он действительно так думал.  
  
\- Знаешь, я тут пару часов назад даже размышляла, а не податься ли мне к хаттам по собственной инициативе? Им ведь отнюдь не каждый день перепадает специалист по щитам аж с самого Куата! Раздобуду фальшивые документы, сбегу, спрячусь на какой-нибудь полной пиратов и контрабандистов планетенке, и пусть меня дядя и Тагге ищут сколько влезет! - предложила Игнис, тщательно промокая глаза платком, извлеченным из одного из многочисленных карманов своей униформы.  
  
Пиетт отрицательно покачал головой:  
  
\- Это не лучшая идея. Что ты знаешь о хаттах? И о жизни на тех планетах, где они хозяйничают? Не слишком много? Я так и думал. Навсегда забудь об этом варианте. А если тебе в итоге так уж сильно захочется удариться в бега, - прошептал он ей на ухо, ощущая аромат тех самых духов, что так ему вчера понравились, - в крайнем случае мы с тобой возьмем да и перейдем на сторону повстанцев.  
  
Игнис, не выдержав, засмеялась:  
  
\- Представляю, какие будут физиономии у Мон Мотмы и других руководителей Альянса, если им на головы неожиданно свалятся штабной офицер-аналитик с Корусанта и племянница самого Таркина! Мол, здравствуйте, уважаемые повстанцы, мы теперь хотим работать на вас, просим любить и жаловать.  
  
\- Прекрасные у них будут физиономии.  
  
Она нежно погладила его по щеке, как тогда, на террасе.  
  
\- Я, дура, не хотела лететь на Корусант, да еще как сильно не хотела! А ведь если бы дядя не стал меня шантажировать, я бы не оказалась на имперском юбилее. Так что получается, что именно Уилхуффу я должна быть благодарна... Потому что иначе мы с тобой никогда бы не встретились.  
  
Пиетту остро захотелось ее поцеловать, но тут крайне некстати внезапно ожил комлинк в ее нарукавном кармане. Он пискнул и недовольным мужским голосом приглушенно произнес:  
  
\- Говорит капитан шаттла КК-745. Госпожа Таркин, все пассажиры уже на борту, мы ждем только вас. Сообщите, как быстро сможете оказаться на посадочной платформе номер пять.  
  
Игнис огорченно вздохнула, вытащила комлинк и сухо ответила:  
  
\- Простите за опоздание, но у меня возникло неотложное дело. Буду через пятнадцать... нет, скорее через двадцать минут.  
  
\- Хорошо, госпожа, - недовольство в голосе капитана шаттла стала еще более заметным, - и постарайтесь поторопиться, мы уже начинаем выбиваться из графика.  
  
Игнис раздраженно сунула комлинк обратно в карман и расстроенно покачала головой:  
  
\- Как-то слишком уж быстро прошли эти два часа. Мы наконец-то расставили все точки над "и", а вот просто толком поговорить так и не успели...  
  
\- Ничего, еще наговоримся, - успокоил ее Пиетт, чувствовавший себя несмотря на все проблемы счастливейшим человеком в Галактике. - У нас будет полно времени обсудить абсолютно все на свете.  
  
 - Ох, Сорел, если бы ты знал, как же мне не хочется улетать обратно на Куат! С одной стороны я понимаю, что сейчас надо поскорее оказаться как можно дальше от обоих Тагге и от дяди. Но с другой стороны - ведь и от тебя тоже...  
  
Пиетт ласково коснулся губами ее лба:  
  
\- Лети спокойно и ни о чем не волнуйся. У нас в запасе есть целых три месяца. А я попробую выяснить, какие у командования планы на Ульриха Тагге. Надо всегда точно знать, насколько близко находится враг и не собираются ли его, например, надолго отправить куда-нибудь во Внешнее Кольцо. А как только я придумаю, как нам быть дальше, немедленно прилечу к тебе на Куат. Мне полагается отпуск за целых два года, и пусть только в генштабе попробуют меня не отпустить.   
  
\- А как мы будем держать друг с другом связь? - неожиданно встрепенулась Игнис. - Я же не знаю твоего адреса, вообще ничего не знаю, кроме имени и фамилии. А здесь даже не на чем записать наши личные номера в почтовом разделе Голографической сети. Сможешь запомнить мой номер наизусть?  
  
Он покачал головой:  
  
\- Сейчас я нахожусь определенно не в том состоянии, чтобы безошибочно зафиксировать в памяти целых двадцать с лишним цифр и букв. Слишком уж... э-э... перенасыщенными событиями и эмоциями выдались прошедшие сутки. Но не забывай, я же работаю в генштабе, - улыбнулся он, - и уж как-нибудь смогу выяснить нужную мне информацию, в том числе и как связаться с сотрудницей куатского конструкторского бюро, некоей госпожой Игнис Таркин. Так что ни о чем не беспокойся и скорее отправляйся на Куат. Пойдем, тебе надо спешить.  
  
Пиетт жестом подозвал одного из крутившихся поблизости сервировочных дроидов, бросил ему на поднос пару банкнот и встал. Игнис тоже поднялась, взяла его под руку и они, не мешкая, вышли из кафе. В этот момент корусантское солнце только-только поднялось из-за вершин небоскребов. Пиетт уже, наверное, не менее тысячи раз встречавший картину столичного восхода, увидел его словно в самый первый раз. Сегодня как будто какая-то неведомая пелена спала у него с глаз.   
  
Он взглянул на Игнис - она, щурясь на ярком солнце, тоже смотрела на город. И Пиетт поразился - до чего же, оказывается, это прекрасное зрелище: любимая женщина, освещенная лучами восходящего солнца! Он никогда не был романтиком и всегда отличался крайне прагматично-трезвым взглядом на жизнь, но прошедшие сутки перевернули все с ног на голову и неожиданно сделали из него совсем другого человека.  
  
\- Хочешь, я провожу тебя до шаттла? - предложил он, невольно стараясь как можно сильнее оттянуть момент их расставания.  
  
\- Думаю, не стоит. Уже почти девять по корусантскому времени, ты опоздаешь на службу. А насколько я знаю суровые военные нравы, твой начальник будет этим не слишком доволен. И потом... Если честно - я просто боюсь, что если пробуду рядом с тобой еще немного, то просто не смогу заставить себя уехать. Несмотря ни на что. Так что давай расстанемся тут, ладно? - жалобно попросила Игнис.   
  
\- Как ты пожелаешь, - кивнул он, хотя у него сердце кровью обливалось при мысли, что им предстоит разлука неизвестно на какой срок. - Спокойного перелета, Игнис. Все будет хорошо, - убежденно повторил он свои недавние слова. - Иди и ни о чем не беспокойся.  
  
Игнис направилась было к спидеру, но, пройдя всего пару шагов, резко развернулась, быстро вернулась к нему и крепко обняла. Пиетт прижал ее к себе и тихо вздохнул - как же сильно ему не хотелось ее отпускать!   
  
\- Береги себя, - шепнула она ему на ухо. - И поскорее прилетай на Куат, ладно? Боюсь, что долго без тебя я просто не выдержу.  
  
\- Ты даже не заметишь, как быстро пройдет время и мы увидимся снова, - пообещал он. - А теперь иди, а то вдруг шаттл не дождется и отправится без тебя.  
  
Игнис наконец разжала руки, медленно отстранилась и неохотно пошла к спидеру, на каждом шагу оглядываясь на Пиетта. Он не отводил от нее глаз, стараясь запомнить каждое мгновение - как отливают медью ее волосы в лучах взошедшего корусантского солнца, с какой грустью и отчаянием она смотрит на него...   
  
Дроид, пребывавший в неведении, какая человеческая драма перед ним сейчас разворачивается, бодро спросил Игнис:  
  
\- Теперь отвезти вас в космопорт, госпожа?  
  
\- Что? - переспросила она. - Да-да, в космопорт, и побыстрее.  
  
Игнис легко вскочила в спидер, устроилась на переднем сиденье рядом с дроидом и обернулась к Пиетту.   
  
Он стоял и дико жалел о том, что не поцеловал ее на прощание.   
  
\- Я всегда буду ждать тебя, - просто сказала она. - Столько, сколько понадобится - неделю, месяц или даже целую вечность. До свидания, Сорел.  
  
\- До свидания, Игнис. И... я люблю тебя.  
  
Только сейчас, в момент расставания, Пиетт смог наконец произнести эти таких простых три слова, которые уже давным-давно - с тех самых пор, как впервые увидел Игнис в конференц-зале - страстно хотел ей сказать.   
  
Она, чуть улыбнувшись, кивнула:  
  
\- Я знаю.   
  
Спидер резко взмыл вверх и спустя несколько секунд затерялся в потоке флайеров, воздушных такси и репульсорных автобусов. А Пиетт потом еще долго стоял и смотрел ему вслед.  
  
 _Продолжение следует_


	8. Глава 8

**Глава 8**

Динамики зашелестели, потом неблагозвучно хрюкнули и голосом капитана шаттла возвестили:

– Приземлимся в главном космопорту Эриаду через сорок стандартных минут.

Пиетт, за последние лет пятнадцать практически не летавший гражданским транспортом, только вздохнул. У него было отвратительное настроение, и на это имелось множество причин – помимо недовольства бесцеремонными, шумными пассажирами и не слишком-то удобным салоном.

Они с Игнис расстались как будто совсем недавно – но сколько же разных событий успело за это время произойти!

Он дал ей слово найти выход – и все свое свободное время тщетно ломал голову, стараясь решить проблему ее неотвратимо надвигающегося замужества. Его ежеминутно подстегивал тикающий где-то в подсознании неумолимый обратный отсчет: до свадьбы осталось три месяца... два месяца и три недели... два месяца и неделя...

Так, совершенно незаметно, пролетела почти половина назначенного срока. Пиетт, как и говорил Игнис, достал по своим штабным каналам ее куатский адрес и регулярно отправлял ей небольшие сообщения – писать длиннющие трактаты на самые разные темы, как ему очень хотелось, не выходило по причине катастрофического отсутствия времени. А ее включили в состав группы, занимающейся каким-то важным и срочным проектом, так что у них невольно получилась взаимная лаконичность в переписке. Но они друг на друга не обижались, так как оба прекрасно понимали, что значит авральная работа.

Звезду Смерти благополучно сдали в эксплуатацию, и в штабе поговаривали о том, что Таркин собирается провести несколько полевых экспериментов. Половина командования по разным причинам не разделяла энтузиазма гранд-моффа, в том числе и из-за личной неприязни. Другая половина тихо его одобряла, но вслух свое мнение высказывать опасалась – правая рука Императора лорд Вейдер был не в слишком-то хороших отношениях с Таркиным и, если бы не явный запрет Палпатина, давно бы применил к знаменитому гранд-моффу такие же кардинальные меры, как к своим офицерам, допускавшим ошибки различной степени серьезности.

В результате всех этих действий и подковерных интриг генштаб напоминал разворошенный улей тойдарианских ядовитых ос. Пиетт, не разгибая спины, проводил в своем рабочем кабинете по пятнадцать часов в сутки и, естественно, в таких условиях о ежедневной многословной переписке и речи быть не могло. Добравшись домой, он был способен только проглотить немного незатейливой стряпни кухонного дроида, набросать несколько строк для Игнис, где-то с полчаса поломать голову над тем, что же ему делать с ее женихом и ситуацией вообще, а потом усталость все же брала свое. И он почти мгновенно проваливался в сон без сновидений на пять или – в самом лучшем случае – шесть часов.

Хотя пока никакого выхода Пиетт пока так и не придумал, он выдерживал в своих посланиях к Игнис сдержанно-оптимистический тон; не мог же он написать ей, что единственный способ не дать свадьбе свершиться – это где-нибудь подкараулить Тагге и всадить ему заряд из бластера прямо в лоб. До применения таких кардинальных мер он пока еще не дошел.

А двенадцать дней назад произошло нечто совершенно немыслимое. Во-первых, неожиданно спятивший, как теперь твердо был убежден Пиетт, Таркин выстрелом главного лазера Звезды Смерти уничтожил Альдераан. Мирную планету, ни в каких связях с мятежным Альянсом не замеченную, с населением в два миллиарда человек и представителей других разумных рас. Затем боевая станция совершила гиперпрыжок в систему Явина, где действительно находилась база Альянса, и была атакована повстанческими истребителями. Специалисты мятежников каким-то чудом нашли уязвимую точку в, казалось бы, идеально продуманной конструкции Звезды Смерти, в результате чего от инженерно-технического шедевра и миллиона душ обслуживающего персонала и сил армии и флота осталось лишь множество дюрасталевых обломков разных размеров, мирно сгорающих в атмосферах двадцати шести спутников Явина.

На Корусанте во всех государственных учреждениях творилось нечто невообразимое. Всем высшим управленческим чинам было понятно – такого позорного поражения от Альянса Империя еще никогда не испытывала. И за ним закономерно должны последовать грандиозные репрессии и чистки на всех уровнях: каким образом самое грозное и мощное оружие Галактики могло быть так легко уничтожено крошечной горсткой разномастных истребителей? Только в результате подлого предательства.

Если до катастрофы в системе Явина корусантские генштабисты были похожи на раздраженных тойдарианских ос, то после – уже на стадо взбесившихся ранкоров. В течение нескольких дней после уничтожения Звезды Смерти весь комсостав вообще не уходил домой, все урывками дремали прямо на своих рабочих местах, после чего сломя голову неслись на очередные срочные совещания – разрабатывать стратегию ответного удара повстанцам.

Когда “звездные разрушители” ближайших к Явину седьмого, девятого и четырнадцатого секторальных флотов, получив сообщение об уничтожении Звезды Смерти, добрались до места сражения, база Альянса уже полностью эвакуировалась и ловить было некого. Оставлять без ответа такой удар по престижу Империи было нельзя, и поэтому в первые дни после катастрофы командование лихорадочно изучало имеющиеся разведданные и решало, в какую систему на поиски повстанцев какой флот отправлять. Лихорадочно не только потому, что надо было срочно предпринимать хоть что-то, но и потому, что никто не знал, остался ли в живых главнокомандующий. Гранд-мофф Таркин не верил в возможный успех нападения истребителей Альянса на боевую станцию, отказался эвакуироваться со Звезды Смерти и погиб вместе с ней - это стало известно почти сразу же, а что стало с лордом Вейдером, не знал никто в течение четырех суток после катастрофы. И генералы с адмиралами попросту боялись принимать какие-то важные решения – ведь спустя какое-то время можно оказаться лицом к лицу – вернее, лицом к маске – с повелителем, который, несомненно, выскажет все, что думает об их тактическо-стратегических талантах.

К огромному сожалению очень многих офицеров, лорд Вейдер вскоре объявился на Куате, живой, невредимый, еще более безжалостный и жестокий, чем прежде, и развил бешеную деятельность. Повстанцы нанесли удар не только по престижу Империи, но и по самолюбию ситха, и теперь он жаждал как можно скорее отомстить. Для чего и стал срочно создавать свой личный флот, “Эскадрон смерти”, в который набирались самые лучшие офицеры, в том числе и с Корусанта.

В связи с этим на Пиетта свалились очередные серьезные проблемы.

Во-первых, на Звезде Смерти вместе с гранд-моффом погиб и армейский генерал Кассио Тагге, старший брат жениха Игнис. Поэтому свадьба определенно должна была отложиться, пока не закончится положенный обычаями траур. Отложиться, но не отмениться. Так что ситуацию с младшим Тагге по-прежнему надо было как-то решать.

А во-вторых, Таркин умудрился практически с того света устроить-таки Пиетту гадость. Да, в личное дело никакого скандала с той историей на террасе внесено не было, как гранд-мофф и обещал Игнис. Но он сделал нечто во сто крат худшее – как Пиетт потом с трудом смог разузнать по своим каналам, за неделю до уничтожения Альдераана Таркин лично порекомендовал его лорду Вейдеру как крайне толкового и перспективного офицера. А главнокомандующий флотом, не задумываясь, выслал в генштаб запрос о скорейшем переводе капитана первого ранга Фирмуса С. Пиетта на “Обвинитель”, один из “разрушителей” своего “Эскадрона смерти”. Строительство флагмана флота, линейного крейсера “Исполнитель”, должно было завершиться на Фондоре через пару месяцев, после чего Вейдер собирался немедленно уводить “Эскадрон” на поиски баз повстанцев.

Когда Пиетт в свое время переводился с “Опустошителя” в Оборонный флот Корусанта, он просто не хотел умирать раньше времени, случайно попавшись ситху на глаза после какой-нибудь небольшой провинности. Честно говоря, он тогда тщательно избегал Вейдера - так тщательно, что за два года, проведенных с ним на одном корабле, встречался с ситхом всего раз десять. Благо его тогдашние обязанности не предусматривали постоянного прямого общения с повелителем. Но после лестной рекомендации гранд-моффа было понятно – теперь командующий “Эскадроном” его, Пиетта, в покое уже не оставит. У Вейдера давно имелась манера выдергивать с любых мест службы понадобившихся ему людей и переводить к себе в экипаж. А сейчас умирать Пиетт не хотел тем более – он был обязан остаться в живых ради любимой женщины.

Получив от своего непосредственного командира, контр-адмирала Аллена известие о том, что через неделю ему надлежит быть на Фондоре – принимать командование “Обвинителем”, Пиетт, с огромным трудом удержавшийся от так и рвущихся с языка непечатных выражений, сразу же потребовал себе четыре дня отпуска. Из тех сорока пяти, что ему полагались за целых два года. Пока контр-адмирал медленно багровел от возмущения – какое время отправляться в отпуск, пусть даже и очень краткосрочный, когда повстанцы нанесли Империи такой возмутительный удар! – Пиетт поудобнее устроился в кресле и ненавязчиво напомнил Аллену, что он, между прочим, в курсе его неких темных делишек на Кариде и Куате. И что еще раз хочет попросить предоставить ему небольшой отпуск, дабы урегулировать кое-какие личные дела. В конце концов, четыре дня без одного аналитика Империя уж как-нибудь да продержится.

Обретя наконец голос, совершенно апоплексического цвета Аллен процедил, что больше двух дней ни при каких условиях дать не может, потому что Пиетт перед отбытием на новое место службы обязан успеть передать всю документацию новому аналитику и ввести того в курс дела. И что это окончательное решение, поколебать которое не смогут никакие угрозы и шантаж.

Немного поразмыслив, Пиетт решил согласиться. Учитывая то, что сейчас творилось в генштабе, надо сказать спасибо, что ему вообще дают хоть какой-то, пусть и небольшой, срок.

Путь до Эриаду, встреча с Игнис и последующий перелет к Фондору впритык укладывались в остающиеся ему двое суток. Просто ему очень хотелось побыть с ней немного подольше, поэтому-то он и рискнул потребовать четыре дня. Все то время, что прошло с момента их расставания в корусантском кафе, он мечтал улететь вместе с ней в спокойное и желательно совершенно безлюдное место, с видом на какое-нибудь озеро. Мечтал осторожно вынуть многочисленные заколки из ее прически и уткнуться лицом в распущенные волосы, наслаждаясь тонким ароматом духов. Медленно расстегнуть молнию ее униформы и поцеловать в ложбинку над ключицей. Прикоснуться кончиками пальцев к нежной коже на внутреннем сгибе ее локтя… Но этим мечтам, наверное, придется еще долго оставаться лишь мечтами, ведь впереди у него встреча с лордом Вейдером.

В ударном темпе посвятив своего преемника во все нюансы и тонкости нынешнего состояния имперской аналитики, Пиетт ровно через пять суток собрал немногочисленные вещи, попрощался с Корусантом, где провел столько лет, и занял место в шаттле, направляющемся к Эриаду.

В своем последнем письме Игнис сообщила ему, что тетя Таласса, вдова Уилхуффа, сразу же после получения известия об уничтожении Звезды Смерти связалась с ней и приказала возвращаться домой для участия в траурных церемониях. Игнис написала, что все же собирается соблюсти внешние приличия, несмотря на отсутствие каких-либо теплых чувств к ныне покойному дяде, и полетит домой.

Они заранее договорились, что Пиетт представится одним из бывших подчиненных Таркина, пожелавшим лично выразить соболезнования семье своего бывшего командира. Младший Тагге, как выспросила у тетки Игнис, на траурных церемониях присутствовать не будет – он улетел на Тепаси, организовывать прощание с Кассио и вступать в права наследования. Так что Пиетт с Игнис могли спокойно увидеться, не опасаясь неожиданной встречи с ее женихом.

Прежде Пиетт никогда не бывал на Эриаду, но перед отлетом изучил данные о планете и знал – благодаря расположению в перекрестье нескольких гиперпространственных маршрутов она является одним из главных торговых центров Внешнего Кольца. Экспортирует ткани и разнообразные типы дроидов. На Эриаду функционирует множество промышленных объектов, из-за чего экология планеты оставляет сильно желать лучшего. Наиболее влиятельной семьей – и не только на Эриаду, кстати – является именно клан Таркин, владеющий большинством заводов и фабрик, а вдобавок еще и контрольным пакетом акций Банка сектора Сесвенна. В общем, ничего экстраординарного, планета как планета, в Галактике таких полно.

Сразу же после приземления в главном космопорту Эриаду-сити Пиетт выяснил, что до фамильного поместья Таркин надо добираться около двух с лишним часов. Сдав скромный багаж в камеру хранения, он с общественного терминала Голосети отправил Игнис предупреждающее сообщение, что скоро прибудет, и направился на поиски транспорта. Местные жители посоветовали, где можно взять в аренду воздушное такси на длительный срок. Пиетт быстро договорился с хозяином одного из них, что тот отвезет его к поместью Таркин, подождет, сколько будет необходимо, а потом доставит обратно в космопорт.

Заплатив всю запрошенную таксистом сумму вперед – таково было его условие, Пиетт поудобнее устроился на сиденье флаера и приготовился к долгой дороге до Игнис.

Под ними расстилался не слишком жизнерадостный ландшафт. Сначала долго тянулись жилые кварталы Эриаду-сити, роскошные в центре, более скромные поодаль и совсем уж жалкие и убогие на окраинах. Они постепенно сменились промышленными районами, откуда к и без того серому небу поднимались многочисленные столбы темного дыма. На вопрос Пиетта водитель такси коротко ответил, что богачи живут в домах, оборудованных фильтрационными установками, а бедняки дышат обычным воздухом. Чувствовалось, что он не слишком-то настроен откровенничать с военным о положении дел на своей родной планете – Пиетт прилетел на Эриаду в имперском мундире, дабы соответствовать легенде о службе под началом покойного гранд-моффа. Нет так нет, Пиетту и так было над чем подумать оставшуюся часть пути.

Погруженный в свои невеселые мысли, он и не заметил, как пролетело два с половиной часа, и даже слегка удивился, когда такси неожиданно начало снижаться.

Выглянув за борт, Пиетт увидел огромный белый особняк, окруженный высокими раскидистыми деревьями, совсем непохожими на те чахлые, низкорослые и облезлые растения, что росли за пределами Эриаду-сити. Словно угадав его мысли, водитель, видимо, не удержавшись, буркнул:

– Состоятельные люди завозят деревья с других планет, а то у нас не всякий сорт приживается. Сами видите, как промышленность загрязняет атмосферу. Выбирают самые выносливые и крупные породы, сажают вокруг своих дворцов и радуются кислороду и зелени, не то что простые люди. Знали бы вы, как тщательно надо ухаживать за инопланетной флорой и сколько кредитов ежемесячно в нее вбухивать!

Пиетт предпочел не комментировать эту реплику, тем более что на приборной панели замигал огонек комлинка и зазвучал резкий голос:

– Говорит служба охраны семьи Таркин. Ваш флаер находится у нас на прицеле. Приземляйтесь на посадочной площадке за домом и не выходите из транспорта, пока к вам не подойдут наши сотрудники. Если вздумаете ослушаться приказа, мы будем вынуждены принять ответные меры и открыть огонь на поражение.

– Огонь на поражение, видите ли, откроют. Совсем они там, что ли, ополоумели, – недовольно пробормотал водитель, но послушно ответил, что сообщение принял и направляется к указанному месту.

Пока воздушное такси заходило на посадку, Пиетт увидел, как из особняка вышли и быстро направились к ним трое рослых охранников, держа руки на кобурах бластеров. Его не удивили такие меры безопасности – в конце концов, после уничтожения Альдераана у довольно солидной части населения Галактики возникла причина для мести клану Таркин. Наверняка на их флаер направлен ствол хорошо замаскированной лазерной пушки, скорее всего даже и не одной. Так что он терпеливо дождался, пока охранники не подойдут вплотную и тщательно не проверят его документы, а также лицензию таксиста. После чего спросили, на какой срок он прибыл и с кем намеревается встретиться. Дав исчерпывающие ответы на все их вопросы, Пиетт смог наконец вылезти из воздушного такси, сдать бластер и направиться к особняку в сопровождении одного из охранников, остальные двое остались на посадочной площадке.

Охранник проводил Пиетта в гостиную на первом этаже и сказал, что сообщит обеим госпожам Таркин о его прибытии. И если у них нет никаких неотложных дел, они немедленно его примут.

Пока решался этот вопрос, Пиетт стоял у большого окна, смотрел на высоченные деревья, растущие рядом с особняком, и еще раз прокручивал в голове заранее приготовленную речь. Игнис окольными путями смогла выпытать у Талассы, что та не в курсе насчет ее истории с Пиеттом, но все равно неожиданное появление на Эриаду обычного капитана первого ранга могло вызвать у нее некоторое недоумение. Да, на траурные церемонии приехала уйма народу – моффы, губернаторы, другие крупные чиновники; военные, естественно, тоже были, но, как написала ему Игнис, в чинах от контр-адмирала и выше. Так что надо было вести себя так, чтобы у вдовы Уилхуффа не возникло ни малейших подозрений о действительных причинах его появления. А документы охране Пиетт предъявил фальшивые, чтобы Таласса в разговоре с Ульрихом Тагге, если таковой вдруг состоится, не смогла случайно проговориться, что к ней с Игнис приезжал именно он. В конце концов, на нижних уровнях Корусанта можно достать не только удостоверение и соответствующую планку, но и все, что только может взбрести в голову, неважно трезвую или пьяную. Надо просто знать нужных людей и иметь в кармане достаточное количество наличных кредитов.

– Контр-адмирал Пауэрс, вас готовы принять, – заглянул в гостиную охранник. – Пойдемте, я вас провожу.

Они вошли в особняк с парадного входа, поднялись на второй этаж по широкой лестнице вроде бы уэйландского – Пиетт слабо разбирался в минералогии – мрамора, застеленной толстым пушистым ковром, и подошли к плотно закрытой двери. Охранник постучал, дождался приглушенного “входите!” и посторонился, пропуская Пиетта вперед.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и шагнул вперед.

На диване, стоящем в центре роскошно обставленной комнаты, сидели две фигуры в черных одеждах; лица обеих были закрыты вуалью, но ткань была не слишком плотной, так что Пиетт увидел – Игнис находится слева, аккуратно положив на колени руки в черных кружевных перчатках. Справа же, с очень ровной спиной, высоко подняв голову, восседала немолодая женщина с резкими чертами лица. При виде Пиетта она слегка пошевелилась, Игнис же осталась абсолютно неподвижной, и только вуаль, чуть-чуть колышащаяся от ее дыхания, показывала, что она не застывшее изваяние, а живой человек.

– Я – Таласса Таркин. С чем прибыли в наше поместье, контр-адмирал Пауэрс? – с требовательными нотками в голосе спросила вдова Уилхуффа. По ее тону чувствовалась, что эта женщина привыкла к получению мгновенных и исчерпывающих ответов на все свои поставленные вопросы.

– Добрый день, госпожа Таркин, – Пиетт подошел на допустимое этикетом расстояние, поклонился, а потом обратился к Игнис: – Вашего имени, госпожа, я пока не знаю и приношу свои извинения.

– Это Игнис, племянница моего покойного мужа, – нетерпеливо просветила его Таласса. – Итак? Мы вас внимательно слушаем.

– Несколько лет назад мне какое-то время довелось служить под началом вашего мужа, – начал Пиетт заготовленную речь. – Именно тогда я узнал, что Уилхуфф Таркин – настоящий патриот своей Империи и отличный, незаменимый специалист. Столько лет блестяще руководить таким сложнейшим, уникальным и грандиозным проектом, как строительство Звезды Смерти, довести его до завершения, а потом так трагически погибнуть от рук каких-то жалких, нелепых мятежников... Это возмутительное нападение не останется без возмездия, Империя этого, естественно, так не оставит. Ну а я счел своим неотъемлемым долгом перед отправлением на “звездный разрушитель”, к которому сейчас приписан, прилететь на Эриаду, чтобы принести вам свои глубочайшие соболезнования по поводу неожиданной утраты мужа и дяди. Нашему государству будет очень не хватать такого верного и преданного гражданина, каким был гранд-мофф Таркин.

– Спасибо, контр-адмирал, – голос вдовы заметно смягчился, хотя выцветшие голубые глаза смотрели сквозь вуаль все еще чуть-чуть настороженно. – Очень надеюсь, что Империя, несмотря на такой неожиданный и подлый удар, будет в состоянии как можно скорее уничтожить Альянс до самого последнего истребителя и дроида.

– Разумеется, госпожа Таркин, – почтительно подтвердил Пиетт. – Мы уже приготовились к ответным мерам. Повстанцы очень сильно пожалеют, что посмели осуществить свое дерзкое нападение.

– А ведь Звезда Смерти с такой легкостью положила бы конец восстанию, – печально вздохнула Таласса. – Я бы не оказалась вдовой, а Империя наконец, впервые за столько лет, смогла бы вздохнуть спокойно...

– Я абсолютно уверен, что этот момент уже близок.

– Тетя Таласса, – неожиданно подала голос Игнис, – раз уж контр-адмирал решил перед отправлением на боевые действия проделать такой крюк, чтобы выразить нам с вами свои соболезнования, может, мне стоит отвести его к могиле дяди?

– Знаешь, ты права, – после недолгих раздумий кивнула вдова и обратилась к Пиетту: – Как вы понимаете, после взрыва Звезды Смерти хоронить мне было нечего. От мужа не осталось даже пыли. Но мы возвели кенотаф, дабы нашей семье было куда приходить почтить память нашего Уилхуффа. Госпожа Таркин, – Таласса указала на Игнис, – проводит вас к нему. И кстати, вы не останетесь на обед, контр-адмирал?

– Спасибо, госпожа, но при всем моем огромном уважении к вам задержаться не смогу, – вежливо отказался Пиетт. – Через три с половиной часа отходит шаттл на Фондор, а мне два с лишним часа потребуется только на обратную дорогу до космопорта. Так что времени у меня, к сожалению, в обрез, только на посещение могилы.

– Ну что ж, – кивнула Таласса и встала, давая понять, что аудиенция закончена. Следом за ней поднялась и Игнис. – Еще раз спасибо, контр-адмирал Пауэрс. Вы были очень любезны, что заехали к нам выразить ваши соболезнования. Теперь Игнис проводит вас, а мне нужно и дальше приводить в порядок многочисленные дела, оставшиеся после кончины Уилхуффа.

– Прощайте, госпожа Таркин, – Пиетт снова поклонился вдове гранд-моффа, и та, шурша траурным платьем, медленно выплыла из комнаты. Пиетт вопросительно посмотрел на Игнис. Дождавшись, пока служанка в темно-сером невзрачном балахоне, до того времени беззвучно стоявшая около портьеры, закроет за Талассой дверь, она сказала:

– Пойдемте, контр-адмирал Пауэрс, я покажу вам, где находится кенотаф дяди.

Пиетт понял – раз она назвала его не настоящим, а фальшивым именем, выходить из своей роли пока не стоит. Что же, сказал он себе, это не проблема, попритворяемся еще немного.

Он галантно предложил Игнис свою руку и они медленно направились по лестнице вниз, к выходу из особняка.

Оказавшись на посыпанной мелким гравием дорожке, Пиетт услышал за спиной шорох, оглянулся и увидел, что не ошибся. На расстоянии нескольких шагов от них неслышной серой тенью, опустив глаза вниз, шла та самая служанка. Угадав его мысли, Игнис покачала головой:

– Не волнуйся, она нам не враг. Таласса – в девичестве Мотти, а их семья уже очень много лет использует рабский труд. Когда тетя вышла замуж за Уилхуффа, она привезла с собой сюда, на Эриаду, несколько семей потомственных рабов, свободу которым давать до сих пор категорически отказывается, хотя я уже давно пытаюсь ее переубедить. И плевать она хотела на то, что на нашей планете рабство де-юре запрещено. Тетя никогда особо не церемонится со слугами и за малейшие провинности безжалостно их наказывает, – Игнис неодобрительно покачала головой. – Обладая таким огромным состоянием, пользоваться их трудом вместо того, чтобы нанять обычных работников! На нашей планете столько нуждающихся, которые с радостью пришли бы сюда трудиться даже за совсем невысокую плату. Короче, что тут говорить... Просто в доме все же лучше было придерживаться твоей легенды – там и без слуг слишком много посторонних ушей. И вообще хватит об этом, лучше скажи – ты и правда не можешь остаться хоть на немного?

– Если бы только мог, обязательно задержался бы, ты же знаешь, – Пиетт огорченно покачал головой. – Мой шаттл на Фондор действительно улетает через три с половиной часа. И чтобы побыть с тобой, у меня есть всего лишь каких-то жалких шестьдесят минут.

– Иногда даже шестьдесят минут – это очень много, – вздохнула Игнис, крепче беря его под руку. – Ты мне не написал всех подробностей, тебя что, и правда отправляют в действующий флот? Я чувствую, как сильно тебя это сейчас угнетает.

– Правда, – кивнул он. – И не просто в действующий, а... В общем, мне не хотелось заранее тебя волновать и поэтому я не сообщил заранее, но твой покойный дядюшка любезно порекомендовал меня лорду Вейдеру.

– Что?! – в ужасе ахнула Игнис, резко останавливаясь. – Неужели тебя назначили под командование этого жуткого ситха?!

– Именно. Получив рекомендации от Таркина, он выслал запрос, в ответ на который меня только что перевели на “Обвинитель”. Он и еще девять “разрушителей” вместе с флагманом флота, “Исполнителем”, который вот-вот сойдет с верфей Фондора, будут составлять главную ударную силу только что сформированного вейдеровского “Эскадрона смерти”.

– Ну какая же мразь! – рявкнула Игнис, но тут же, осекшись, взяла себя в руки и нервно оглянулась. К счастью, кроме служанки, также остановившейся поодаль и с деланно отсутствующим видом внимательно рассматривающей облака, больше с ними рядом никого не было. – Как будто Уилхуфф не знал, какой у офицеров под командованием Вейдера процент смертности, – прошипела она, продолжая вместе с Пиеттом путь к кенотафу. – А я-то наивно поверила, что он оставит тебя в покое! После того юбилея дядя сразу отбыл на Звезду Смерти, готовить ее к сдаче в эксплуатацию, и с тех пор я его не видела. Иначе давно бы почувствовала, что он меня обманывает, и мы с тобой успели бы сделать хоть что-то!

– Мы ничего бы не смогли, – мягко возразил ей Пиетт. – Я ведь уже служил под начальством Вейдера и отлично знаю, на _что_ он способен. Если я дезертирую – ведь ты именно это имела в виду? – то смысл мое бегство будет иметь только в том случае, если после него мы с тобой будем вместе. Вейдер же, узнав о моем исчезновении, сразу же поставит на уши всю военную полицию и СИБ, но найдет меня, чтобы наказать за измену. А заодно найдет и тебя. Так рисковать твоей безопасностью ради теоретической сохранности собственной шкуры? Ни в коем случае. Лучше я снова попаду под командование Вейдера, но ни в коем случае не подвергну тебя такой чудовищной опасности.

– Спасибо тебе, Сорел, – Игнис легонько сжала пальцы, лежащие на его локте, – но знаешь, меня это абсолютно, вот ни капельки не успокаивает. Ну скажи, как я теперь должна жить дальше, зная, что ты в любой момент можешь провиниться перед Вейдером, и он тебя... – вздрогнув, она осеклась.

– Лучше скажи, как там обстоят дела с твоей свадьбой? – вздохнув, спросил Пиетт. Он и сам прекрасно понимал, какие нерадужные перспективы у него будут у Вейдера под носом, но предпочел не нагнетать и без того напряженную обстановку. – Твоя тетя о ней знает?

– Позавчера я выяснила, что Уилхуфф, оказывается, успел посвятить ее в свой план выдать меня на младшего Тагге, – мрачно ответила она.

– И что же нам теперь делать? – теперь остановился уже Пиетт. – Я, например, вижу только один-единственный выход. Подкарауливаю Тагге где-нибудь в темном углу, убиваю его, и дело с концом.

– Думаю, что настолько кардинальные действия по отношению к нему уже не понадобятся, – еще более мрачно ответила Игнис и наконец откинула с лица вуаль. Пиетт увидел, что под глазами у нее темнеют круги.

– Так заметно, что я уже несколько ночей не могу нормально спать? – криво усмехнулась Игнис, снимая траурные кружевные перчатки и протягивая их безмолвной служанке. – Вернее, почти совсем не сплю?

– Нет-нет, что ты, – поспешил успокоить ее Пиетт, но потом вспомнил, что она все равно почувствует его неискренность, и признался: – Ну, если честно, то вообще-то да. У тебя измученный вид. Очень прошу, не надо из-за меня так сильно волноваться. Я уже давно не зеленый выпускник Академии, а матерый штабист с многолетним стажем интриг и общения с начальством самых разных типов и видов. Как-нибудь сумею не прогневать повелителя.

– Я очень надеюсь на твой опыт, приобретенный на Корусанте, – бледно улыбнулась она. – Уж постарайся остаться целым и невредимым. Договорились?

– Даю слово, – кивнул он. – Так что там с Тагге?

– Позавчера со мной по Голосети связался мой куатский начальник. Сообщил неожиданную и неприятную новость. Как будто в последнее время мне было мало всяческих неприятностей!

– Ну что там еще? – обреченно спросил Пиетт, не особо уразумевший, какая может быть связь между Тагге и директором какого-то конструкторского бюро.

– Ты в это просто не поверишь. Он сказал, что почти половину всех наших сотрудников, в том числе и меня, переводит к себе имперский Департамент военных исследований, – тоскливо сообщила Игнис.

– Но почему? – только и смог вымолвить ошарашенный Пиетт. Сколько еще неприятных сюрпризов его ждет, а? Неужели им с Игнис никогда не будет суждено просто жить спокойно, не преодолевая бесконечную череду тех или иных изощренных препятствий, поставленных на их пути чужой злой волей? И кстати, а почему ее переводят именно туда?

– Погоди-ка, Игнис, но ведь твое бюро относится к гражданским огранизациям, а не к военным? – задал он закономерный вопрос.

– К гражданским. Но после уничтожения повстанцами Звезды Смерти Департамент военных исследований решил: раз такая идеально защищенная от любых нападений – как заявлялось в технической документации – боевая станция оказалась уязвимой, значит, при ее проектировании и строительстве в конструкции были допущены какие-то фатальные просчеты. Которые вполне могут оказаться и у “звездных разрушителей” различных моделей, выпущенных за последние годы с верфей Фондора и Куата. А значит, надо срочно оценить реальное состояние защиты всех кораблей имперских флотов и при необходимости провести срочную модернизацию или замену защитных генераторов. Для придания всей этой безумной катавасии официального статуса был выпущен особый приказ, согласно которому Департамент имеет право переводить к себе в штат всех специалистов, так или иначе имеющих отношение к защитным полям и прочему оборудованию оборонительного, скажем так, назначения. Ну а меня, как назло, угораздило оказаться именно таким специалистом, – с тоской добавила Игнис.

– Отказаться, как я понимаю, нельзя? – упавшим голосом спросил Пиетт, сразу же представивший себе во всех красках, какими трудностями для них с Игнис может быть чреват этот перевод.

– Увы, нельзя. Меня и моих друзей в принудительном порядке уже приписали к одному из филиалов Департамента. Мол, чрезвычайное положение, война и все такое... Пока неизвестно, на какой планете располагается мой филиал, мне сообщат об этом через пару дней. И я сразу же должна буду туда лететь и приниматься выискивать возможные ошибки в чертежах и расчетах... Представляешь, меня без спроса и помимо желания сделали солдатом, и теперь я – лейтенант-инженер имперских войск, – с горечью сказала Игнис. – В жизни не собиралась идти в армию, а тем более в такую, которая легко, не моргнув глазом, уничтожает пару миллиардов невинных живых существ вместе с их планетой!

– Я категорически не понимаю, как Таркин все же решился пойти на такое, – признался Пиетт. Он до сих пор очень отчетливо помнил свои чувства, когда в генштаб пришло сообщение об уничтожении Альдераана: возмущение, неожиданный гнев и ощущение полной нереальности происходящего. Несмотря на то, что он прекрасно понимал, на что способна боевая станция, он был уверен – Таркин никогда не посмеет пустить такое жуткое оружие, как Звезда Смерти, в ход, а ограничится лишь угрозами и запугиванием. А тем более он не мог представить, даже в страшном сне, что для устрашения смутьянов гранд-мофф отдаст приказ ударить ее главным суперлазером не по какому-нибудь ненужному астероиду или необитаемой луне, а по совершенно мирной густонаселенной планете.

– Даже если бы Альдераан входил в Альянс или таким или иным образом помогал повстанцам, как можно было уничтожать целый мир? В нашей Галактике было очень много войн, но никто и никогда, насколько я со времен Академии помню историю нескольких предыдущих тысячелетий, не совершал подобного... – Пиетт помолчал, подбирая подходящее слово, – тотального геноцида. Ты знаешь, я уже давно служу Империи. За последние годы участились случаи, когда после получения информации о тех или иных событиях вроде многочисленных жертв в результате разгона демонстраций протеста я начинал несколько сомневаться в правильности того, что делает наше государство. Но только после Альдераана впервые смог наконец-то признаться самому себе в том, что уже давно пытался не замечать. Я очень четко понял, что все эти годы служил и служу преступному в общем-то режиму.

– А представляешь, каково сейчас мне жить с этим грузом? – с едва скрываемым отчаянием спросила Игнис. – Как ни крути, но Уилхуфф был мне родней, и тень его чудовищного приказа об уничтожении целой планеты теперь всегда будет падать и на меня тоже.

– Не бери в голову, – успокоил он ее, хотя прекрасно понял, что именно она имеет в виду. – Когда люди будут знакомиться с тобой поближе, то сразу поймут, что у тебя с дядей нет и не было ничего общего, кроме фамилии.

Игнис печально улыбнулась:

– Слабое утешение, если честно.

– Я серьезно.

– Как только кто-то из тех, кто в глубине души осуждает действия Империи, услышит, что моя фамилия Таркин, то сразу же вспомнят об Альдераане. И автоматически посчитают, что я такая же безжалостная сволочь и гадина, каким был мой дядя.

– Если они окажутся настолько слепыми и безмозглыми, что не смогут понять, какая ты на самом деле, то зачем тебе тогда вообще их уважение и симпатии?

– Мне кажется, что я, по-моему, не такая уж и хорошая, как ты сейчас пытаешься мне внушить, – тихо сказала она. – Возможно, ты будешь шокирован тем, что я сейчас скажу, но я абсолютно не переживаю, что Уилхуфф погиб. Если бы нападение Альянса не увенчалось успехом, он потом направил бы Звезду Смерти в любой другой сектор и взорвал еще какую-нибудь планету. А потом еще и еще. Знаю, мне не стоит так говорить, Уилхуфф был моим каким-никаким, но родственником, а все равно ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я очень рада, что в Империи стало на одного крупного подонка меньше. Жаль только, что никто не смог убить его намного раньше.

– Погоди-ка, мы с тобой несколько отвлеклись, – спохватился Пиетт. – Тагге уже знает о твоем переводе? Как он на него отреагировал?

– Знает, – кивнула Игнис. – Единственная польза от гибели Альдераана, если к подобной трагедии вообще можно применить подобное выражение – в том, что дядя уже не сможет меня шантажировать лишением работы и увольнением друзей, кстати, их тоже переводят в Департамент. Получив сообщение о том, что я теперь имперская военнослужащая, я сразу же связалась с Тагге и сказала, что любые обещания, которые я когда-либо ему давала, аннулируются. Я ничего ему теперь не должна, а должна только лишь своей Империи – ты же понимаешь, что для таких солдафонов, как он, подобные патетическо-патриотические речи имеют огромное значение. Ну, вот я и наплела, что теперь главное – мой долг перед государством. Я обязана приложить все свои силы и умение для того, чтобы как можно быстрее приблизить победу над повстанцам и все такое. И ни на что другое у меня пока нет ни времени, ни желания. Правда, Тагге сообщил, что как только мы победим Альянс – а это, по его мнению, случится очень скоро, он снова непременно вернется к теме свадьбы. Уперся, как шаак! Но сейчас меня это не волнует, до победы над повстанцами пока как верхом на банте до Бакуры. За это время может случиться всякое, в том числе и с Тагге. Мне очень хочется, чтобы он как можно скорее попал прямиком на передовую. А кстати, вот и могила Уилхуффа.

Пиетт в пылу разговора и не заметил, что они с Игнис вышли к поляне, в центре которой возвышался огромный куб из черного камня. На его гладкой поверхности был высечен знаменитый имперский лозунг “Править не силой, а страхом перед силой” и годы жизни гранд-моффа.

С минуту они стояли и молча смотрели на кенотаф, как вдруг рабыня, до этого момента не промолвившая ни слова, подошла к ним и тихонько обратилась к Игнис:

– Простите, госпожа, что мешаю, но мне показалось, что вам захочется побыть с вашим гостем наедине. Если угодно, я могу вас оставить.

– Я буду тебе очень признательна, – ответила Игнис. – Можешь спокойно погулять, в ближайшее время ты мне не понадобишься. Только постарайся не попадаться на глаза никому из охраны, а то сразу же донесут тете, что ты праздно болтаешься по парку вместо того, чтобы исполнять при мне роль дуэньи.

– Спасибо, госпожа. С вашего позволения, – рабыня низко поклонилась и быстро исчезла в окружающих поляну густых зарослях, украшенных крупными бело-розовыми цветами с приторным ароматом.

– Умница. Поняла, что нам с тобой надо побыть наедине, – одобрительно кивнула Игнис, поворачиваясь к Пиетту. – Несмотря на то, что мы постоянно переписывались, я ужасно, просто невыносимо по тебе соскучилась!

Не теряя больше ни минуты, они крепко обнялись, а потом уселись на скамейку из того же черного камня, что и обелиск. Пиетт взял Игнис за руки, ласково поцеловал сначала в одну ладошку, потом в другую и, чуть помолчав, признался:

– Я еще не знаю, как часто смогу отправлять тебе письма с борта “Обвинителя”. Пока неизвестно, куда понесет Вейдера вместе с его новым флотом. Вполне может случиться так, что мы быстро нападем на след повстанцев и сразу же начнем боевые действия. В таких условиях у меня может не быть времени, чтобы писать тебе так же часто, как с Корусанта. Так что не волнуйся, если слишком уж долго не получишь от меня весточки. Я ведь дал тебе слово, что вернусь живым и невредимым, а имперские офицеры никогда не нарушают своих обещаний, – улыбнулся он, пытаясь хоть немного приободрить напряженно хмурящуюся Игнис.

Она кивнула и очень серьезно сказала:

– Очень прошу, сдержи его. Я не для того столько лет ждала именно тебя, чтобы потом тут же потерять из-за этой бесконечной войны.

Беззвучно выдохнув, Пиетт в очередной раз не мог не поразиться тому, что слышит. Хотя они оба уже давно признались, что испытывают друг к другу, лично он все никак не мог избавиться от стойкого ощущения, что все это происходит не с ним. За какие заслуги судьба вдруг решила на тридцать девятом году жизни сделать ему такой невероятный подарок? Но пора прекращать витать в облаках, приказал он себе. Время летит слишком быстро, а ему еще надо сказать ей нечто очень важное.

– Пока ты не знаешь, какие настроения царят сейчас в Департаменте, какие люди будут работать рядом с тобой, – предупредил он Игнис. – Учти, что в военных организациях среди сотрудников обязательно присутствует один или несколько тайных агентов СИБ – кроме их официального представителя, о котором известно всем. Причем сибовцами могут оказаться как раз те, кого ты совершенно точно подозревать не будешь. Могут даже завербовать этих твоих друзей из бюро, особенно если у СИБ будет чем их шантажировать. Так что старайся ни с кем не откровенничать, ни поначалу, ни потом, и будь всегда предельно осторожна в выражениях суждений, не связанных непосредственно с твоими защитными генераторами.

Она в притворной обиде легонько хлопнула его по руке:

– Ты меня что, совсем за идиотку держишь?

– Я? Да ни в коем случае. Ты у меня самая умная и красивая.

– С умной я, так и быть, еще более-менее соглашусь, правда, с красивой – уже не очень, – она наконец смогла вымученно улыбнуться. – Но зато я эмпат, не забывай. Да я замаскированного агента за одну секунду почую!

– В жизни может случиться всякое, – мягко сказал Пиетт. – Просто всегда будь начеку. Мало ли что.

– Обещаю, что всех, кого встречу после отлета с Эриаду, сразу же воспринимать как потенциальных сибовцев. А если...

В этот момент пискнул хронометр на запястье Пиетта. Он страдальчески поморщился – сигнал означал, что свободное время у него на исходе. Он тихо возненавидел комлинки и прочие электронные устройства еще с того корусантского кафе; их звуки стали означать для него только одно – очередное прощание и расставание неизвестно на какой срок.

 – Тебе уже пора, – не спросила – утвердительно сказала Игнис.

Он кивнул:

– Через двадцать минут мой флаер должен вылететь к космопорту, иначе я опоздаю на шаттл к Фондору.

– Ну вот, опять. Вечно у нас с тобой ни на что нет времени, – грустно отметила она.

– Оно у нас обязательно будет.

– Да услышит тебя Великая Сила, – вздохнула Игнис. – Правда, я уже и сама не знаю, верю ли я в Силу, судьбу, рок или еще что-то, но пусть это что-то нам поможет. Хотя бы самую капельку.

Пиетт знал, что надо торопиться, так как времени у него уже осталось в обрез.

– Игнис, – начал он, – прежде чем я улечу отсюда, я должен задать тебе очень важный вопрос. Я не знаю, через какой срок мы сможем увидеться снова, и поэтому не могу и не хочу откладывать его на потом.

Она молча кивнула.

– Ты... – Пиетт, немного помедлив – непонятно зачем, ведь он был абсолютно точно уверен в том, какой ответ получит – произнес слова, которые рвались у него с языка очень давно: – Игнис, ты выйдешь за меня замуж?

Ни секунды не раздумывая, она подалась вперед и нежно его поцеловала:

– Конечно же я выйду за тебя, Сорел. Как только у нас будет чуть больше времени, а не этот один несчастный час. И никто не посмеет нам помешать. Никто на свете, во всей Галактике!

– Тогда, – он вынул из кармана заветную коробочку, которую пару недель назад приобрел в одном из лучших ювелирных магазинов Корусанта и все это время гадал, понравится Игнис ее содержимое или нет, – держи, это тебе.

Улыбнувшись, она приняла у него обитую темно-синим бархатом коробочку, осторожно открыла и тихо вздохнула:

– Какая красота.

– Нравится?

– Очень, – она зачарованно смотрела на переливающееся всеми цветами радуги кольцо. А потом, спохватившись, подняла на Пиетта совершенно счастливые глаза: – Правда, на пальце я вряд ли смогу его носить…  Ты ведь не обидишься? Пока я остаюсь на Эриаду, у тети могут возникнуть ненужные подозрения – что за кольцо, от кого, почему вдруг… К тому же я сильно сомневаюсь, что в Департаменте разрешат носить хоть какие-то украшения, а тем более такие роскошные... – Игнис аккуратно закрыла крышку коробочки. – Я и без того помню и думаю о тебе каждую секунду, но с твоим кольцом буду абсолютно точно знать и верить, что ты ко мне непременно вернешься.

Они поцеловались; на этот раз Пиетт чувствовал себя совсем иначе, нежели на корусантской террасе. Тогда он находился в полном смятении от неожиданно нахлынувших чувств к совершенно незнакомой женщине, не понимал, чего можно ожидать от нее – да и от самого себя тоже, если честно. Сейчас же он твердо знал, что Игнис любит его так же сильно и страстно, как и он ее. И что в конце концов они обязательно будут вместе.

Потом они встали и, больше не медля, направились к посадочной площадке, где Пиетта ждало его воздушное такси. Всю обратную дорогу до особняка, пока их нельзя было заметить из его окон, они с Игнис крепко держались за руки. Пиетт шел и тщательно запоминал свои нынешние ощущения: вкус ее поцелуя на своих губах, ее мягкая ладошка в его ладони... Скорее всего, ему еще долго придется удовольствоваться только этими воспоминаниями – интуиция и здравый смысл подсказывали ему, что они увидятся еще нескоро. Вариант, что могут не увидеться вообще, Пиетт не хотел рассматривать даже гипотетически. Он обязательно будет с Игнис, и не имеет значения, что ему придется для этого предпринять.

В конце аллеи, ведущей к особняку, за стволом огромного дерева с листьями необычного зеленовато-фиолетового оттенка их ждала служанка. Игнис приняла у нее свои перчатки, быстро их надела и опустила вуаль – чтобы не вызвать ненужных подозрений у Талассы, если той вдруг вздумается выглянуть в окно. Коробочку с кольцом она тщательно спрятала в карман своего траурного платья еще на поляне у кенотафа. Затем они с Пиеттом в полном молчании, сопровождаемые все той же служанкой, обогнули особняк и вышли к посадочной площадке. Охранник, карауливший флаер и его угрюмого водителя, вернул Пиетту бластер и пожелал удачного перелета и скорейшей победы над повстанцами.

Вежливо кивнув, Пиетт обернулся к Игнис:

– Госпожа Таркин, от всей души благодарю за то внимание, что вы мне уделили.

Она ровным официальным тоном ответила:

– Это я, от своего имени и имени тети Талассы, благодарю вас за ваш визит, контр-адмирал. Хотелось бы, чтобы у Империи было побольше таких преданных офицеров, как вы.

Пиетт коротко поклонился, под очередной предостерегающий писк хронометра – тот предупреждал, что вылетать в космопорт следует уже немедленно, сел во флаер и внимательно посмотрел на Игнис. Сквозь вуаль он увидел, как беззвучно шевелятся ее губы, и неожиданно без труда – хотя вроде никогда не был особенно силен в понимании артикуляции – понял, что она произносит. Поскольку охранник именно в этот момент очень удачно отвлекся на разговор по комлинку, Пиетт смог так же беззвучно ответить ей “я тоже люблю тебя ”. И потом, после взлета, долго-долго – до тех пор, пока белоснежный особняк совсем не исчез из виду – не мог оторвать взгляд от все уменьшающейся фигурки в черном, неподвижно стоящей на посадочной площадке.

_Продолжение следует_


	9. Глава 9

**Глава 9**

 – Адмирал, сэр! – Пиетта молодцевато поприветствовали два капитана второго ранга, встретившиеся ему в одном из коридоров “Возмездия”. Он хмуро кивнул и, продолжая свой путь к каюте лорда Вейдера, с неудовольствием подумал – как же быстро распространяются известия по крейсеру, на котором служит почти триста тысяч солдат и офицеров. Не успели Оззеля донести до корабельного морга, как практически весь экипаж, оказывается, уже в курсе того, кого назначили их новым адмиралом.

 Ситх только что связался со свежеиспеченным командующим своего “Эскадрона Смерти” и приказал немедленно явиться пред свои очи. Вернее, пред черную маску, вызывающую у Пиетта какой-то инстинктивный ужас еще со времен их первой встречи на “Опустошителе” много лет назад. Тогда он, с повышением переведенный из дремучего захолустья Галактики в имперский флот, как и любой новичок, несколько робел перед своими новыми командирами. Но, столкнувшись пару раз с фигурой в черных доспехах, испытал не робость, а отвратительный, липкий, тошнотворный страх. Именно плохо поддающаяся контролю паника заставила его как можно скорее сбежать – а фактически это было именно что бегство – в Оборонный флот Корусанта. Но прошлое в лице ситха все равно его настигло.

 Пиетт, буквально только что присутствовавший при казни Оззеля, с трудом сдерживал нервную дрожь.

 Линейный крейсер “Исполнитель”, флагман “Эскадрона Смерти”, в сопровождении девяти “звездных разрушителей” класса “Император” и множества кораблей сопровождения уже довольно долго болтался по разным секторам, ожидая сведений от своих роботов-разведчиков, разлетевшихся по всем уголкам Галактики в поисках баз Альянса. Пока что два донесения, более-менее заслуживавших внимания, оказались пустышкой – спешно прибывший сначала к одной, а потом к другой планете “Эскадрон” вместо ожидаемых повстанцев обнаружил поселения контрабандистов, причем во втором случае – уже довольно давно заброшенные. Настроение лорда Вейдера от этих неудач, ясное дело, отнюдь не улучшилось. Он устроил знатный разнос Оззелю, а тот, в свою очередь, от души намылил шеи капитанам всех входящих в “Эскадрон” “звездных разрушителей”. И пообещал, что если флоту из-за недостоверности полученной информации придется еще хоть раз метаться по всей Галактике как стая минокков, то ответственный за это безобразие все оставшееся до трибунала время проведет на гауптвахте. Если, конечно, останется в живых после личной встречи с Вейдером. В результате донесения роботов-разведчиков стали изучаться чуть ли не под микроскопом и проверяться и перепроверяться по многу раз.

 В один далеко не прекрасный день Пиетт сообщил покойному ныне Оззелю об объекте, обнаруженном очередным роботом-разведчиком в системе Хот. Он был уверен, что показав адмиралу фрагмент видеозаписи с изображением подозрительных генераторов посреди бескрайней заснеженной равнины, удостоится только очередного брюзгливого замечания, на которые Оззель, даже не пытавшийся скрывать к нему неприязни, был так горазд. Не сказать о фрагменте Пиетт не мог, хотя на какое-то мгновение у него появилась такая заманчивая идея. Но, во-первых, он прекрасно понимал, что утаивание информации о враге обычно квалифицируется как измена и заканчивается появлением представителей СИБ с наручниками наготове. Во-вторых, видеозапись видел не только он один, но и операторы, внимательно изучающие все донесения от роботов-разведчиков. В-третьих, все данные автоматически дублировались в главный инфоцентр “Эскадрона”; доступ к его базе данных у Пиетта был, но только с правом просмотра, изымать поступающие сведения он все равно не мог. Так что волей-неволей пришлось с тщательно скрываемой неохотой сообщать Оззелю о генераторах.

Как назло, именно в тот день на мостике присутствовал Вейдер, и случилось то, что случилось. Ситх сразу же безапелляционно заявил, что очередная база повстанцев находится именно на Хоте, и приказал “Эскадрону” немедленно туда направляться. Оззель вывел флот из гиперпространства слишком близко от планеты, на которой действительно обосновался Альянс, и практически мгновенно оказался в морге. А “Эскадрон” обзавелся новым адмиралом.

Если бы Пиетт мог заранее представить, к каким результатам приведет его инициативность и добросовестность, то превентивно прикусил бы себе язык с такой силой, чтобы потом не смочь разговаривать как минимум неделю. Но он дал маху и теперь будет вынужден долго расхлебывать многочисленные последствия.

Вообще-то Вейдер поступил несколько странно, выбрав новым адмиралом именно его, как будто во флоте не было других высших офицеров, намного более подходящих на адмиральскую должность. Как, например, заместитель Оззеля вице-адмирал Тодд или контр-адмирал Эрвин. Но Пиетт был уверен, что не последнюю роль тут сыграли те злосчастные рекомендации, данные Таркиным ситху. Остальной комсостав флота о них, естественно, не знал и несколько недоумевал по поводу назначения на адмиральскую должность всего-навсего капитана первого ранга, но в “Эскадроне” никто не осмеливался сомневаться в решениях главнокомандующего.

Пиетту было совершенно не нужно это повышение; в любом другом флоте и в другой ситуации он, пожалуй, был бы и не прочь перескочить сразу через три звания, но только не в “Эскадроне”. Только не на флагмане ситха и не после того, как в его жизни появилась Игнис. Когда твой непосредственный командир, глядя на изображение лорда Вейдера на одном из экранов мостика, вдруг хватается за горло, хрипит и в итоге падает бездыханным – без всяких признаков явного внешнего вмешательства, – а тебя тут же назначают на его место, перед глазами сразу же встают малоприятные версии твоей собственной будущей судьбы. В данный момент повелитель сильно недоволен ошибкой покойного адмирала, и теперь он, Пиетт, обязан расшибиться в лепешку, но оправдать возложенные на него ситхом ожидания. Иначе адмиральская планка с такой же скоростью перейдет к его преемнику, с какой перешла к нему самому от Оззеля. Пиетт, ни на мгновение не забывавший о том, что на другом конце Галактики ждут его возвращения, никак не мог этого допустить.

Подойдя к дежурному посту перед каютой Вейдера, он глубоко вздохнул, мысленно перебрал ответы на вероятные вопросы, которые может задать ему ситх – начиная от степени готовности десанта на Хот с указанием точного количества штурмовиков и шагающих танков, и заканчивая состоянием реакторов и маршевых двигателей флагмана и остальных крейсеров “Эскадрона” – и шагнул к дверям. Спиной он ощущал сочувствующий взгляд дежурного капитана второго ранга – личный состав “Исполнителя” панически боялся своего ситха-главнокомандующего, хотя и прилагал все силы, чтобы не показывать свой страх в его присутствии. Весь экипаж понимал, что руководящие должности на кораблях “Эскадрона” становятся вакантными как-то слишком уж часто. Намного чаще, чем в других имперских флотах.

Пискнул датчик, считывая информацию с кодовых цилиндров, и двери бесшумно раздвинулись. Пиетт нервно облизал пересохшие губы, выпрямил спину и направился к большой черной сфере, расположенной в самом центре пустой каюты. Раз повелителя нигде не было видно, значит он, скорее всего, находится именно в этой сфере, о предназначении которой Пиетт мог только догадываться; прежде он никогда тут не бывал, а те, кто бывал, предпочитали не распространяться о том, что видели. Подойдя на допустимое уставом расстояние к сфере – и, вероятно, к Вейдеру тоже – Пиетт встал по стойке смирно и приготовился ждать. В блестящей черной поверхности он видел отражение своей бледной, испуганной физиономии.

 Довольно долго ничего не происходило и ожидание начало затягиваться. Пиетту это не слишком понравилось, но он стоял столбом, не разрешая себе даже переступить с ноги на ногу. Если лорд Вейдер запросто задушил Оззеля, будучи на противоположном от капитанского мостика конце “Исполнителя”, то что ему стоит уловить недовольство своего нового адмирала, который находится от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки? Поэтому замерший по стойке смирно Пиетт изо всех сил старался выдерживать правильный настрой: верность и преданность повелителю и полная готовность немедленно и в точности исполнить все его приказы.

Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, когда верхняя часть сферы наконец плавно поднялась вверх, открыв его взгляду лорда Вейдера, неподвижно сидящего в самом центре. Несмотря на то, что черная маска повелителя не могла абсолютно ничего выразить, Пиетт был уверен, что ситх внимательно его изучает.

– Лорд Вейдер, – он резко поклонился и снова вытянулся по стойке смирно.

– Ну что же, адмирал Фирмус Пиетт, – ситх едва заметно пошевелился, – я только что тщательно изучил ваше личное дело. Причем не только то, которое составили в генеральном штабе, но и то, которое любезно предоставило мне служба имперской безопасности.

Пиетт внутренне вздрогнул. У них есть на него досье? Хотя какая к хаттам разница, СИБ сейчас находится очень и очень далеко, а вот повелитель – прямо перед носом.

– У вас вполне приличный послужной список, – между тем равнодушно продолжал Вейдер. – Успехи в противопиратском флоте Аксилы, прекрасные отзывы из аналитического отдела генштаба, рекомендация Таркина о переводе в действующий флот... Правда, мне не совсем понятны причины, по которым вы в свое время предпочли уйти с “Опустошителя” в Оборонный флот Корусанта, откуда потом и попали в генштаб. Но в данный момент меня это не слишком интересует. Раз я назначил вас адмиралом “Эскадрона”, значит, меня все в этих документах устроило. Но я всегда предпочитаю, – в голосе ситха неожиданно прозвучало нечто такое, от чего у Пиетта натурально зашевелились волосы под форменным кепи, – в дополнение ко всем официальным досье устраивать новым командирам свою собственную проверку. _Особенную_.

Затянутая в черную кожу рука ситха слегка приподнялась с подлокотника, и Пиетт с ужасом ощутил, как что-то холодное и абсолютно чуждое начинает медленно проникать в его разум. Сообразив, что ситх, скорее всего, собирается с помощь Силы прочитать его мысли, и понимая, что сопротивляться ни в коем случае нельзя, иначе отсюда его прямиком вынесут составлять компанию Оззелю, он принялся старательно представлять себе карту Галактики с изображением возможных маршрутов бегства с Хота повстанческих транспортов – больше в тот момент ему просто ничего на ум не пришло. И прикидывать, как с минимальными перемещениями “Эскадрона” можно быстро блокировать эти направления и не дать кораблям Альянса улизнуть. Думай только об этом и ни о чем больше, судорожно внушал себе Пиетт той небольшой частью рассудка, что была незадействована в его лихорадочных размышлениях.

– Похвально, адмирал, – через минуту ситх слегка наклонил свою жуткую маску. Нечто чужеродное только что убралось вон из разума Пиетта, и он смог слегка расслабиться и перевести дух. – Стараетесь доказать, что действительно заслужили свое повышение. Но в данный момент меня больше интересует не то, как именно вы планируете отлавливать корабли Альянса, а то, о чем не может узнать ни одна служба безопасности, не прибегая, скажем так, к калечащим методам. И чего поэтому не может быть ни в одном официальном досье. Меня интересует ваша _суть_.

Только не думай о том, что был совсем не рад попасть в “Эскадрон Смерти” и тем более стать его адмиралом, панически пронеслось у Пиетта в голове. Не вспоминай о своем мнении насчет преступного уничтожения Альдераана и о недовольстве имперской политикой. И ни в коем случае, ни за что не смей думать об Игнис. Ни за что! Он не может, просто не должен допустить, чтобы Вейдер получил доступ к его мыслям о ней.

– Та-а-ак, – заинтересованно протянул темный лорд. – Даже не прибегая к помощи Великой Силы, я вижу, что у моего нового адмирала, оказывается есть что-то, что он предпочитает скрывать.

– Н-нет... Ни в коем случае, милорд! Ничего такого, – обреченно выдавил Пиетт, мысленно проклиная свою неспособность сохранять бесстрастное выражение лица в любой, даже самой безвыходной ситуации. Он сообразил, что ситх, даже не используя свои необъяснимые и жуткие методы, уже многое понял только лишь по его мимике. Что долго избегать нежелательных мыслей он не сможет и скоро Вейдер будет знать его лучше, чем он сам. – Это... всего лишь кое-что личное.

– Тогда сейчас мы и проверим, так ли это на самом деле, – ситх слегка повысил голос, и одновременно в разум Пиетта снова вломилось то же холодное и чуждое, что и прежде. Уже не заботясь о том, как его действия может истолковать повелитель, Пиетт стиснул зубы и инстинктивно представил себе толстую дюрасталевую плиту в том месте, где находились все его драгоценные воспоминания об Игнис. Он чувствовал, как с виска у него медленно стекает капля холодного пота, и изо всех сил старался не дать мысленному барьеру утоньшиться и исчезнуть.

– Вот как? – холод в голосе Вейдера был сопоставим с температурой пространства, сквозь которое несся “Исполнитель”. – А это уже действительно любопытно.

Тяжело дышащий Пиетт успел заметить, как ситх подался вперед – и то холодное, что рыскало по его разуму, скачком превратилось в бушующий ураган чудовищной силы.

Пиетт вскрикнул и схватился за голову. Перед глазами поплыли разноцветные круги, каюта повелителя и сам Вейдер стали стремительно превращаться в размытое пятно. В висках словно застучала тысяча огромных молотов, желающих пробить дыру в его несчастном мозгу. Холод растекался по всему телу, заставляя трястись и корчиться, словно в лихорадке. А ледяная буря медленно и неотвратимо приближалась к той самой воображаемой дюрасталевой плите, за которой он так тщательно прятал свои самые крамольные мысли и самые сокровенные и дорогие воспоминания.

– Не пытайтесь сопротивляться, адмирал, – словно из тумана донесся до него ледяной голос Вейдера. – Если у вас сейчас случится кровоизлияние в мозг, придется снова подбирать нового командующего флотом, а у меня слишком много неотложных дел, чтобы снова тратить на это свое время.

Ответить Пиетт не мог. Все его силы - вернее, уже их жалкие остатки, - уходили на то, чтобы не дать жуткой буре прорваться к самому сокровенному. Он сдавленно застонал, чувствуя, что его сопротивление вот-вот будет сломлено, и не ошибся.

Еще одним скачком буря в его мозгу превратилась в нечто ужасное, непередаваемое обычными словами; много позже, уже у себя в каюте, придя в себя, Пиетт смог подобрать подходящее сравнение. Если изменить температуру протуберанца звезды с нескольких десятков тысяч градусов на ту же, но со знаком минус, получится нечто приблизительно похожее на то, что устроил с его разумом Вейдер. А еще он вспомнил, как в аксиланском противопиратском флоте, когда они захватывали преследуемые корабли, всегда приходилось с боем прорываться внутрь. Люки, наглухо задраенные обороняющимися до последнего контрабандистами, легко вскрывались направленным взрывом; толстенные дюрасталевые плиты, словно пушинки, с огромной силой отбрасывало в коридоры пиратских кораблей. Нечто очень похожее он испытал, когда ледяной ураган с поразительной легкостью смел все его мысленные заслоны. Но все это он смог сообразить уже потом.

В тот момент, когда Вейдер играючи сломал его сопротивление, мерцающие за обзорным экраном звезды, стены каюты, сидящий в центре черной сферы повелитель – все исчезло, поглощенное чудовищным напором невыносимой ледяной тьмы; Пиетт смутно услышал собственный вскрик, понял, что у него подкашиваются ноги, и отключился.

Через какое-то время, когда к нему более-менее вернулась способность воспринимать окружающее, он сообразил, что каким-то чудом смог удержаться от окончательного позорного падения на пол и теперь стоит на четвереньках, упираясь обеими руками в дюрасталевый пол. На идеально чистой поверхности которого почему-то множились непонятные темно-красные пятна. Бушующий в его голове ураган резко стих, и Пиетт почувствовал, что Вейдер спокойно препарировал его разум, вывернул наизнанку и теперь с равнодушным любопытством изучает, словно какой-то ученый – очень редкую тойдарианскую букашку.

Тяжело дыша и судорожно сглатывая, чтобы подавить накатывающую тошноту, он осторожно выпрямился и понял, что подняться с колен пока не сможет – ноги элементарно не будут его держать. От слабости сильно кружилась голова; Пиетт ощутил на губах соленый привкус, растерянно опустил глаза вниз и с запозданием сообразил, что капли на дюрасталевом полу – его собственная кровь. Трясущимися непослушными руками он торопливо достал платок, прижал к носу и только потом осмелился взглянуть прямо на Вейдера.

Тот сидел неподвижно, и только ритмичный хриплый свист респиратора доказывал, что перед ним не закованная в черную броню статуя, а живое... существо. В том, что Вейдер – человек, Пиетт и раньше частенько сомневался, но теперь был уверен на все сто процентов: командующий “Эскадроном Смерти” – настоящее чудовище.

– Встаньте, адмирал, – неожиданно прозвучал тяжелый бас.

Пиетт послушно попытался было подняться, но колени все еще подгибались. Внезапно что-то невидимое схватило его за воротник мундира и с силой вздернуло вверх. Он пошатнулся, с трудом восстановил равновесие и отчаянно принялся молить всех богов, в которых до сих пор не слишком-то и верил, не дать ему потерять сознание. Потому что тогда-то он уже точно вряд ли очнется.

– Я ведь предупреждал, чтобы вы не сопротивлялись. Мне еще повезло, что вы остались живы. Не придется срочно искать себе очередного командующего, – черная фигура слегка изменила позу. – И кстати, сколько же интересного, оказывается, таят ваши мысли, адмирал.

– Д-да, милорд? – заставил себя выдавить Пиетт, все еще прижимающий к носу скомканный окровавленный платок. Он ни капли не сомневался в том, что Вейдер узнал _все_ , и просто ждал, когда же на его горле сомкнется невидимая удушающая хватка.

– Я не предполагал, что вы так резко осуждаете уничтожение Альдераана. И тем более оказался крайне удивлен вашим мнением насчет, скажем так, методов действия нашей великой Империи. Идеальному офицеру не полагается ни секунды сомневаться в действиях государства, которому он так давно служит.

Если хотите меня задушить, то давайте прямо сейчас, с тоской подумал Пиетт. Только не тяните, а то я вот-вот сдохну самостоятельно, от разрыва сердца.

– В принципе, дальше я должен поступить следующим образом: либо немедленно вызвать сюда представителей СИБ, либо лично отправить вас под арест за предательство имперских идеалов. Вряд ли целесообразно и дальше допускать, чтобы одним из лучших и мощных флотов Империи командовал человек с подобными крамольными мыслями в голове. Хотя есть еще один выход, адмирал – мне просто надо уничтожить вас прямо здесь и тем самым решить все проблемы, – в голосе Вейдера Пиетту почудилось нечто похожее на насмешку. – Но я решил пока что воздержаться от всех этих вариантов, потому что не люблю попусту разбрасываться ценными кадрами. Я готов простить вам мысли об Альдераане и Империи в обмен на дальнейшую верную службу. Как вы на это смотрите, адмирал?

– Конечно, милорд. Благодарю! – Пиетт низко поклонился и чуть было не потерял равновесие от резкого приступа головокружения. – Я сделаю все ради Империи!

– А чем вы собираетесь гарантировать свое рвение?

Пиетт нервно сглотнул. Какие еще гарантии? Наверное, он еще не до конца пришел в себя, потому что никак не может сообразить, чего ситх от него хочет.

– Простите, милорд? – осмелился спросить он.

– Скажем так. Вы будете прикладывать все усилия для того, чтобы все мои приказы исполнялись буквально, тщательно и точно в установленный срок. Не только лично вами, но и всеми вашими подчиненными. И только в таком случае... – Вейдер сделал многозначительную паузу, от которой у Пиетта чуть было не остановилось сердце, – вашей возлюбленной, которая служит на Фондоре в Департаменте военных исследований, ничего не будет угрожать.

Такого удара Пиетт выдержать не смог и пошатнулся. Значит, несмотря на все его старания, Вейдер смог-таки добраться до его воспоминаний об Игнис.

– Она... – черная маска слегка наклонилась, словно Вейдер к чему-то прислушивался, – ведь приходится какой-то родней нашему героическому покойному гранд-моффу Таркину?

– Мой повелитель, прошу вас, – теперь Пиетт уже сознательно опустился на колени. – Я сделаю все, что вы прикажете. Что угодно! Только умоляю, не трогайте ее!

– Все будет зависеть только и исключительно от вас, адмирал, – ситх еле заметно пожал плечами, покрытыми черной блестящей броней. – Будете стараться как следует – и ее безопасности ничего не будет угрожать. Но если вы меня когда-либо подведете, можете твердо быть уверены в одном – лично вы умрете относительно быстро. Я задушу вас, как легко задушил до этого очень многих, включая и твердолобого идиота Оззеля. Но, умирая, вы будете знать, что та, о которой вы столько думаете и по которой так сильно скучаете, перед смертью испытает долгие, ужасные, невыносимые мучения. Полагаю, теперь мы с вами договорились?

– Да, мой повелитель, – еле слышно прошептал окончательно раздавленный Пиетт.

– Тогда можете возвращаться к исполнению своих прямых обязанностей, адмирал.

И черная сфера плавно закрылась, словно и не было этой ужасной сцены.

Пиетт, весь дрожа, еще с минуту продолжал стоять на коленях. Потом с трудом поднялся и, как сомнамбула, медленно поплелся к выходу.

Когда он оказался за дверями каюты повелителя, первое, что бросилось ему в глаза – совершенно круглые от ужаса глаза дежурного капитана.

– С-сэр... Может, мне срочно вызвать медиков? – проблеял тот, бледнея прямо на глазах.

Как же я сейчас выгляжу, подумал Пиетт, бессильно прислоняясь к ближайшей переборке, если мой вид производит на окружающих такое ужасающее впечатление?

– Сэр? – повторил капитан уже чуть более уверенным голосом. – Вызвать медиков?

– Никого не надо звать, – прошелестел Пиетт, стягивая испачканные кровью перчатки и бросая их на пол вместе с испорченным платком. – Со мной все в порядке. Уберите это и покажите, где тут поблизости можно... привести себя в порядок.

– Прошу сюда, адмирал, сэр! – окончательно взявший себя в руки капитан зачем-то отдал ему честь и проводил к ближайшему освежителю.

Заблокировав дверь, Пиетт на подгибающихся ногах подошел к зеркалу и с опаской в него заглянул. Неудивительно, хмыкнул он про себя, что мой вид оказал на несчастного дежурного такое сильное впечатление – лицо белое, как снег, глаза безумные, зрачки сильно расширены, а губы и подбородок измазаны кровью. Сколько слухов завтра – нет, даже через стандартный час – будет ходить по “Исполнителю”! Надо проследить, чтобы капитан не распускал язык; разве экипаж сможет уважать адмирала флота, который после простого вызова к главнокомандующему так позорно и жалко выглядит? Тем более что ему скоро координировать действия “звездных разрушителей”, высаживающих десант на Хот, и перешептывания за спиной ему совсем не нужны.

Умывшись и приведя себя в более-менее нормальный вид, от которого не будут шарахаться все встречные, Пиетт внимательно посмотрел в глаза собственному отражению и сказал себе: у меня в жизни теперь осталась только одна-единственная цель – не подвести Вейдера. Даже если тот прикажет ему отправиться к Корусанту и начать выполнение директивы “База-Дельта-Ноль”, он без колебаний выполнит этот приказ. Он выполнит вообще все, что придумает и прикажет ситх, даже если придется лично перерезать кому-то горло собственной адмиральской планкой. Вейдер не оставил ему никакого выбора. Теперь, когда на одной чаше весов лежит жизнь Игнис, ему абсолютно все равно, кто или что окажется на другой.

– Капитан, – сухо сказал Пиетт, выходя в коридор. – Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь никому сообщать об этом... незначительном инциденте?

Тот вытянулся в струнку:

– Никак нет, адмирал!

– Ваша фамилия?

– Бретт, сэр!

– Ну вот и отлично, капитан Бретт. Держите язык за зубами, иначе гауптвахта станет вашим домом очень и очень надолго. Теперь можете возвращаться на свой пост.

Пиетт проследил, как дежурный послушно заворачивает за угол, по направлению к каюте Вейдера, и прикинул, что ему делать дальше. Головокружение и тошнота прошли, как ни удивительно, довольно быстро и физически он чувствовал себя относительно неплохо, не считая некоторой слабости в ногах и тяжести в районе затылка. Но вот морально...

На его шее теперь висит командование “Эскадроном”, что, в принципе, не так уж и пугает – в аксиланском противопиратском флоте было достаточно времени для практики, а в в теории он вполне поднаторел за годы, проведенные в генштабе. Так что с командованием флотом он справится, скорее всего, без каких-то особых проблем. Но что делать с угрозой Вейдера, касающейся его Игнис?!

Пиетт медленно направился к своей каюте и по дороге стал лихорадочно перебирать различные варианты.

Уйти из Департамента военных исследований Игнис не сможет; в уставе – который он на досуге несколько раз изучил от корки до корки – четко написано, что когда Империя находится в состоянии войны, служащие любых подразделений армии и флота не имеют права увольняться или подавать рапорты о переводе по собственному желанию. Так что Игнис не сможет попросить перевести ее куда-нибудь на периферию, на никому не нужную, например, Фелуцию – подальше от возможных исполнителей Вейдеровских приказов. Сам он де-юре не имеет права отдавать подобные приказы – Департамент военных исследований подчиняется отнюдь не флоту. Вариант с дезертирством они отмели еще давным-давно.

Остается только один выход – он должен как-то ее предупредить, чтобы она постоянно была начеку. Эмпатия эмпатией, но выполнять приказ Вейдера могут внезапно явиться совсем незнакомые ей люди, о намерениях которых она заранее знать не будет. И у нее попросту может не быть времени, чтобы немедленно отреагировать. А он, в свою очередь, может не успеть предупредить ее после того, как в чем-то провинится перед Вейдером и тот его уничтожит. Значит, Игнис нужно будет всегда и везде ходить с оружием и постоянно просчитывать возможные пути немедленного бегства. Вот и все. Отсюда он больше ничем ей помочь не сможет. Кроме как собственным рвением и старанием.

Словно в тумане добравшись до своей каюты и совершенно не запомнив, кого встретил по дороге, Пиетт сразу же сел к столу, открыл деку и стал сочинять срочное предупреждение для Игнис. Первый вариант настолько явно отдавал тщательно замаскированной паникой, что она, прочитав его, наверняка бы перепугалась и наломала дров. Так что Пиетт немедленно удалил неудачное письмо и крепко задумался. Ему надо соблюсти баланс в тексте таким образом, чтобы не слишком ее напугать, но заставить проявлять постоянную бдительность и все время быть начеку. Стерев еще две неудачные версии, неоднократно помянув про себя ситхов, покойного Таркина, “Эскадрон” и Империю в целом всеми ему известными нехорошими словами и наконец добившись относительно приемлемого требуемого результата, Пиетт отправил письмо по своему личному каналу с пометкой “сверхсрочно”. И только потом смог слегка, совсем чуть-чуть успокоиться. В конце концов пока что ничего ужасного не случилось, сказал он себе. И не случится, потому что он расшибется в лепешку и угробит любое количество и подчиненных, и повстанцев, но не допустит ничего такого, что Вейдер может истолковать как промашку или ошибку. Надо будет устроить второй Лаактиен? Он без малейшего колебания его устроит. И второй, и третий, и десятый.

Пиетт достал из ящика стола флакон со стимулятором, бросил под язык крошечный шарик, прикрыл глаза и ощутил, как быстро проясняется в голове и непонятно откуда появляются свежие силы. Он раньше никогда не прибегал к подобным средствам, хотя они, не будучи наркотическими средствами, давно входили в стандартный набор любой флотской или армейской аптечки. Потому что всегда полагал, что с любыми своими проблемами прекрасно справится сам. Но Вейдеровский ультиматум был не просто проблемой – он был ужасной, чудовищной катастрофой, и чтобы избежать ее жутких возможных последствий, он не погнушается никакими средствами. Нужно будет подстегивать свой организм, чтобы на все сто процентов соответствовать занимаемой должности – он будет принимать стимулятор столько, сколько окажется необходимым, не считаясь с нанесенным на флакон предупреждением не превышать суточную дозу в пять штук.

Ну а теперь, когда чудо имперской медицинско-химической мысли подействовало, ему срочно надо на мостик. Пора начинать координировать высадку десанта на Хот.

_Продолжение следует_


	10. Глава 10

**Глава 10**

Пиетт отбросил сухой прутик, который бездумно вертел в руках, посмотрел на хронометр, вздохнул, поднялся со скамейки и стал задумчиво прохаживаться взад и вперед по одной из тропинок фондорского ботанического сада. За последние двадцать пять минут он успел во всех подробностях изучить растущие вокруг виды иторианских и ондеронских – о чем уведомляли соответствующие таблички – эндемиков, высаженных на разбитых по бокам от тропинки клумбах, и теперь решительно не знал, куда себя девать.

 Игнис должна была появиться уже четверть часа назад.

 Он прикинул, не связаться ли с ней по комлинку еще раз, но поразмыслив, решил не мешать – мало ли по какой причине она опаздывает. Вполне возможно, что она не сумела вовремя отпроситься у начальства, как планировала; недавно Игнис написала ему, что у них в Департаменте сейчас творится нечто необычное, но что именно, она расскажет ему только при личной встрече. Так что Пиетт взял себя в руки, запасся терпением и продолжал мерять шагами тропинку, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не смотреть на хронометр каждые пять минут.

 Впервые он попал на Фондор три года назад, когда его по рекомендации Таркина перевели из генштаба в сформированный Вейдером “Эскадрон смерти”, который должен был отправиться на поиски баз Альянса вместе с готовящимся сойти с верфей “Исполнителем”.

 Перед самым отлетом всем экипажам дали увольнительную, так что в распоряжении Пиетта внезапно оказались свободные двадцать четыре часа. Игнис в тот момент была на базе Мау, недостижимо далеко, и увидеться они никак не могли, как бы страстно он этого не желал. Трезво взглянув на создавшуюся ситуацию, он для начала написал ей обстоятельное письмо, а потом как следует выспался – его одолевали подозрения, что на борту “Обвинителя” такая возможность может выдаться очень нескоро. Потом, от нечего делать, он стал просматривать данные по Фондору и случайно обнаружил, что на планете имеется целый ботанический сад. В бытность свою имперским аналитиком Пиетт и не подозревал, что на планете, поверхность которой полностью занята заводами и фабриками, производящими всевозможные типы кораблей любых размеров и предназначений, вообще могут расти хоть какие-то деревья.

 Просмотрев несколько изображений ботанического сада, он вдруг неожиданно для себя понял, что за последние десять лет своей жизни слишком много времени провел в интерьерах исключительно из транспаристила и различных сплавов и соскучился по запаху мокрой земли и хотя бы паре-тройке цветущих кустов.

 Естественно, при ближайшем рассмотрении парк, разбитый вдали от основных крупных производств, ни размерами, ни разнообразием представленных видов не мог конкурировать с роскошными садами при корусантском дворце Палпатина, но для неизбалованных природой жителей Фондора даже такого количества флоры было вполне достаточно. Обычно в саду гуляли либо жены и дети сотрудников верфей и заводов, либо влюбленные парочки. Реже встречались одиночки, пришедшие туда после работы просто посидеть, подышать свежим воздухом и посмотреть на редкие виды цветов и растений, завезенные на планету чьей-то заботливой рукой. После полутора часов, проведенных под успокаивающее журчание небольшого водопада в напряженном обдумывании различных версий своего будущего, Пиетт твердо решил – если судьба когда-нибудь снова занесет его на Фондор, то лучшего места, чтобы на пару часов спрятаться от бесконечных проблем, ему точно не найти.

 После нескольких рейдов и мало-мальски серьезных стычек “Эскадрона” с кораблями Альянса оказалось, что на линейном крейсере таких чудовищных размеров, как “Исполнитель”, постоянно возникают всяческие неполадки и всплывают незамеченные раньше недоделки. А следом за этим выяснилось: Вейдер предпочитает, чтобы флагман его личного флота всегда осматривали и, при необходимости, ремонтировали те же специалисты, что были задействованы при его проектировании и постройке. Так что после Явинской битвы флот ситха неоднократно приходил к фондорским верфям.

 Пока инженеры и ремонтники со всей возможной тщательностью изучали каждый квадратный метр “Исполнителя”, а заодно и обшивку “звездных разрушителей”, потрепанных в сражениях с повстанцами, Пиетт старался хотя бы на немного сбежать в ботанический сад – там он мог самую малость успокоить свои истрепанные в лохмотья нервы. А спустя год после назначения на “Обвинитель” – еще и для того, чтобы увидеться с Игнис.

 За этот срок она тяжелым и упорным трудом смогла зарекомендовать себя в Департаменте военных исследований как отличный работник, и начальство с повышением перевело ее с базы Мау в фондорский филиал. Правда, Игнис пришлось весь этот год не только вкалывать с утра до ночи и без выходных, но и сунуть нужным людям немалую сумму за то, чтобы филиал оказался именно фондорским. Слава Галактике, Талассу просить об одолжении не пришлось – Игнис свободно распоряжалась родительским наследством и могла не отчитываться перед тетей о тратах.

 Радости Пиетта, когда Игнис сообщила ему о своем переводе, не было предела – теперь они могли встречаться. Пусть редко, урывками, пусть всего на несколько часов, но теперь, когда “Эскадрон” периодически возвращался к Фондору, они как-то умудрялись выкраивать время для свиданий.

 До событий у Хота Пиетт достаточно легко мог улизнуть от Оззеля, благо для покойного ныне адмирала капитан первого ранга был не настолько важной персоной, чтобы требовать от него постоянного присутствия в пределах видимости. А вот после Хота...

 Пиетт невольно вздрогнул и мысленно вернулся в недавнее прошлое.

 Во время беспинских событий он был абсолютно уверен, что живым с мостика “Исполнителя” уже не уйдет. Летающая рухлядь с гордым названием “Тысячелетний сокол”, в которой техники согласно его приказу деактивировали гипердрайв, каким-то чудом смогла перейти на скорость света и в самый последний момент все-таки улизнула от Вейдера, который очень хотел заполучить ее пассажиров.

 Пиетт буквально окаменел, увидев, как контрабандистский корабль растворяется в глубинах космоса. Паникующий разум приказывал ему, не теряя ни секунды, подойти к ближайшей деке, – черт с ними, со свидетелями, – и отправить Игнис условный сигнал бежать с Фондора как можно скорее и как можно дальше. Но ноги у него буквально приросли к дюрасталю мостика, так что он только мог с невыразимым ужасом наблюдать за черной фигурой ситха, внимательно изучающей опустевшее пространство за главным обзорным иллюминатором. Когда после нескольких мучительных мгновений Вейдер медленно развернулся и ушел прочь, Пиетт почувствовал, что эти секунды ожидания неотвратимой казни отняли у него как минимум пару лет жизни. С трудом прочистив горло, он хрипло отдал экипажу стандартный приказ просчитать все возможные траектории сбежавшего корабля, после чего без промедления покинул мостик и бросился в свою каюту – предупреждать Игнис. В тот момент он и помыслить не мог, что неудача с “Тысячелетним соколом” сойдет ему с рук, хотя фактически его вины в этом не было и техники действительно деактивировали в этом разболтанном корыте гипердрайв.

 Отправив Игнис приказ бежать сразу же после прочтения письма, Пиетт извлек из оззелевского бара бутылку коррелианского виски пятнадцатилетней выдержки и впервые в жизни залпом опрокинул полный до краев стакан. Не все ли равно, рассуждал он, в трезвом состоянии умирать или нет? Потом он сидел в кресле, судорожно вцепившись в подлокотники, с отчаянием смотрел на входную дверь и ждал появления Вейдера – он почему-то был уверен, что после такого вопиющего провала тот явится к нему лично. Ждал Пиетт довольно долго, но ситх так и не пришел его казнить. В итоге после перенесенной нервотрепки и целого стакана виски на пустой желудок Пиетт чуть было не отключился и пришел в себя только от настойчивого писка комлинка – он был нужен на мостике.

 По дороге он завернул к медикам флагмана, которые снабдили его необходимыми спецсредствами, и на мостик Пиетт добрался уже трезвым как стеклышко, бодрым, энергичным и вернувшим себе внешнее хладнокровие.

 Когда он, буквально физически ощущая царящее среди вахтенных и адъютантов напряжение, решал возникшие за время своего отсутствия проблемы, засветился главный переговорный экран и на нем возникла черная фигура повелителя. Тут же установилась такая гробовая тишина, что Пиетт услышал, как тихо гудят в своих кожухах силовые кабели, снабжающие энергией оборудование мостика. Все закономерно ждали, что им вот-вот сообщат, кто же будет назначен их новым адмиралом, но дружно ошиблись – Вейдер никого душить не стал и по каким-то своим причинам ни единым словом больше не вернулся к сбежавшему в гиперпространство “Соколу”. Вместо этого ситх отдал приказ немедленно направить “Исполнитель” к Корусанту, а Пиетту – вернуться обратно на “Обвинитель” и оттуда продолжать командование флотом.

 Отдавая капитанам “звездных разрушителей” необходимые распоряжения, Пиетт напряженно думал, что ни ему, ни Игнис по идее больше ничего грозить не должно – расправу над провинившимися ситх никогда не откладывал на потом. Уж в этом-то Пиетт за все годы, проведенные рядом с Вейдером, мог прекрасно убедиться. Так что после некоторых колебаний он осмелился связаться с повелителем и спросил, что делать с “Устрашителем” и “Законотворцем”, которые умудрились врезаться друг в друга у Хота и теперь нуждались в серьезном ремонте на верфях. Вейдер равнодушно разрешил ему отвести флот, временно остающийся без своего флагмана, к Фондору для проведения необходимых работ. После чего отключился и не выходил из своих покоев все то время, что свежеиспеченный адмирал провел на борту “Исполнителя”.

 Вскоре Пиетт смог наконец добраться до деки, чтобы отменить отосланный Игнис приказ немедленно бежать, и обнаружил в личной почте ее донельзя взволнованное письмо. Оказывается, она больше недели находилась на полевых испытаниях, только что добралась до своей фондорской квартиры, прочитала сначала его первое послание, в котором он предупреждает ее о возможной необходимости быстро бежать, а потом сразу же – второе, с указанием немедленно это сделать. Она крайне встревоженно спрашивала, что все это вообще означает, все ли у него в порядке и что ей, собственно, теперь делать – зачем-то бежать куда глаза глядят или все же не надо?

 Пиетт с облегчением перевел дух и мысленно поблагодарил неведомых начальников Игнис, которые так вовремя отправили ее на полигон. Иначе сейчас он бы не знал, где ее искать: в первом письме он запрещал сообщать, куда она собирается направиться – чтобы Вейдер не смог этого прочитать ни в письме, ни в его мыслях. И если бы Игнис получила первое послание вовремя и успела бы все обдумать и осмыслить, то после прочтения второго могла немедленно собрать свои вещи, прыгнуть в первый попавшийся корабль и раствориться среди бескрайних просторов Галактики.

 Он немедленно написал, что просит прощения за то, что заставил ее волноваться, что никуда лететь сломя голову не надо, потому что произошло досадное недоразумение, и что он все объяснит, когда вскоре прибудет на Фондор. Пиетт не хотел ввергать ее в еще большую панику и решил поговорить с ней о вейдеровской угрозе при встрече, а не обмениваясь сообщениями за сотни парсеков. Теперь он был даже рад, что “Тысячелетний сокол” смог улизнуть – он подозревал, что именно из-за сбежавшего контрабандистского корабля Вейдер неожиданно решил отправиться на Корусант, тем самым давая им с Игнис возможность встретиться в очередной раз.

 Приведя “Эскадрон” к фондорским верфям и сдав пострадавшие “разрушители” на попечение технических служб, Пиетт сухо проинформировал своего заместителя, контр-адмирала Эрвина, что на несколько часов отбывает по важным и неотложным делам и требует, чтобы его ни в коем случае не беспокоили по комлинку. Эрвин и адъютанты обменялись многозначительными взглядами, но в тот момент ему было глубоко наплевать и на их взгляды, и на их мнение. Главное – Вейдер был очень далеко, а помешать ему сейчас больше никто не мог, да и не имел права.

  Как только они с Игнис встретились, она сразу же уловила его крайне подавленный эмоциональный настрой, немедленно посерьезнела, очень внимательно, не прерывая, выслушала подробный рассказ и долго молчала. А потом призналась, что все равно ни за что и никуда бы не сбежала. Пиетт начал было возмущенно возражать, но она твердо заявила, что если Вейдер его убьет, то уже не будет иметь никакого значения, что с ней случится потом. Пиетт чуть дара речи не лишился, а потом впервые за все время их знакомства повысил на нее голос. В результате они чуть не поссорились – Игнис упорно твердила, что лучше сразу отправиться на тот свет, чем до старости влачить тоскливое, бессмысленное существование, прячась где-то на задворках Галактики и зная, что он уже никогда к ней не вернется. А он пытался внушить ей, что ему будет намного спокойнее служить под командованием Вейдера, если будет уверен, что ее безопасности ничего не угрожает. В итоге спор закончился ее слезами – Игнис долго плакала, уткнувшись ему в плечо, и сквозь всхлипы твердила, что не может его потерять, а он гладил ее по голове, уверяя, что волноваться не о чем и все будет хорошо, и мысленно ругал себя последними словами за то, что накричал на нее. Но он просто не мог сдержаться, представляя себе во всех красках то, _что_ люди Вейдера с ней могут сотворить за его возможные промахи.

 Немного успокоившись, Игнис попросила его прекратить заниматься самоедством, потому что она и так все время на нервах и просто не в силах выносить еще и исходящее от него сейчас чувство вины. И добавила что прекрасно понимает и ощущает всю степень его волнения, но пусть и он поставит себя на ее место – а каково _ей_ знать, что он теперь адмирал личного флота лорда Вейдера, ответственность на нем теперь лежит просто-таки чудовищная, а главнокомандующий безжалостен и не склонен прощать ошибки?

 Пиетт вполне допускал, что раз Вейдер почему-то оставил его в живых после провала с “Тысячелетним соколом”, то в дальнейшем ему могут сойти с рук провинности и поменьше. Но поскольку он на все сто процентов в этом уверен быть не мог, то его идея с бегством по-прежнему оставалась в силе. В итоге после долгих обсуждений и жарких споров они с Игнис пришли к соглашению: если Пиетт вдруг еще раз невольно подведет повелителя, то снова немедленно – если успеет – отсылает ей предупреждение. Куда она направится, они заранее не договорились, чтобы Вейдер не смог этого узнать ни с помощью своей Силы, ни с помощью тех средств, что в широком ассортименте имеются в распоряжении особого отдела имперской службы безопасности. Если Пиетт тем не менее переживет очередную ошибку, а письмо Игнис уже получит и успеет бежать, то у первой же планеты, где остановится “Эскадрон”, Пиетт дезертирует, отправится на далекую Лианну, где с фальшивыми документами и будет, затаившись, ждать ее появления. Таким образом он мог гарантировать, что от него Вейдер местонахождение Игнис никаким образом не узнает. А дождаться ее в этом галактическом захолустье он уж как-нибудь да сможет. В конце концов, что он бесконечно делает с момента той их встречи на имперском юбилее три года назад, как не ждет?

 Ну а если он не успеет ее предупредить – ну что же, значит, такова была воля Великой Силы...

 Конечно, в их плане было слишком много “если” и при ближайшем рассмотрении он не выдерживал абсолютно никакой критики – Пиетт как бывший аналитик это прекрасно понимал. Но лучшей альтернативы у них с Игнис просто не было, а разработанная схема действий хотя бы чуть-чуть ее успокоила. Ну а он должен будет стараться, не щадя ни себя, ни подчиненных, чтобы этой витиеватой и ненадежной комбинации не пришлось воплотиться в жизнь.

 В течение почти двух лет, прошедших после перевода Игнис в фондорский департамент, они виделись каждые три-четыре месяца. Хотя Пиетт и невыносимо скучал по ней во время расставаний, но по крайней мере знал, что в ближайшее время флот опять окажется у Фондора и они встретятся снова. Только воспоминания и ожидание следующего свидания с Игнис давали ему силы выносить почти постоянное присутствие Вейдера рядом с собой.

 Семь с лишним месяцев, проведенных на должности командующего, дали Пиетту больше возможностей для воплощения в жизнь некоего плана, который начал зарождаться у него почти сразу же после первой фондорской встречи с Игнис. Он отлично понимал, что то шаткое положение, в котором они находятся, отнюдь не вечно. Достаточно всего лишь плохого настроения Вейдера, внезапной смены руководства Департамента военных исследований – и последствия могут быть катастрофическими и необратимыми. И поэтому он обязательно должен что-то сделать.

 Сначала у него появилась лишь абстрактная мысль, что должен это “что-то” предпринять, но каковы конкретно должны быть его действия, не имел ни малейшего представления. Но постепенно в его разуме, привыкшем за много лет службы в штабе анализировать самые различные ситуации и искать из них наилучший – или, по крайней мере, причиняющий наименьший ущерб – выход, забрезжила некая смутная и дерзкая идея. Пиетт решил до поры до времени ничего не рассказывать Игнис, потому что план требовал серьезной доработки и материальных вложений; со второй частью проблем не было, но вот довести все свои идеи до идеального воплощения он пока еще не успел.

 Неделю назад на “Исполнителе” возникли проблемы со вспомогательным реактором – не слишком серьезные, но требующие ремонта исключительно в условиях верфей. Выполняя приказ Вейдера, Пиетт привел флот к Фондору, в диком напряжении и спешке – а иного режима работы у него уже давно не было – завершил все дела и пошел сдавать ситху итоговый рапорт. И, отчитавшись, внезапно получил снисходительное «раз уж флагман не будет готов к отлету еще сутки, можете заняться своими личными делами, адмирал».

 Когда Пиетт услышал эту неожиданную формулировку из вокодера повелителя, то просто не поверил своим ушам. И продолжил ошарашенно стоять столбом, пока Вейдер, повысив голос, не приказал ему убираться с глаз долой. Дважды ему повторять не пришлось – Пиетта словно ветром сдуло из покоев ситха. Он не стал ломать голову над мотивами повелителя, а просто сообщил Игнис, что будет ждать ее на их обычном месте в ботаническом саду.

 Она предупредила, что сможет отпроситься у начальства только часа через два или два с половиной, что Пиетта вполне устраивало. Он заехал в их с Игнис фондорскую квартиру, переоделся в штатское и отправился в ботанический сад, где и собирался провести время до ее появления, пытаясь сообразить, почему Вейдер сказал то, что сказал. Ведь у любого имперского адмирала, а тем более командующего личным флотом ситха, по определению нет и быть не может времени на “свои личные дела”.

 После беспинских событий Вейдер как-то неуловимо изменился, Пиетт знал это совершенно точно, даже не обладая способностями Игнис. Раньше ситх принимал решения мгновенно, без малейшего промедления, теперь же Пиетту с адъютантами приходилось порой ждать несколько томительных секунд, пока из-под черной блестящей маски не раздастся необходимый приказ. Вейдер стал больше времени проводить, молча глядя в главный обзорный иллюминатор – совсем как тогда, когда “Тысячелетний сокол” сбежал в гиперпространство. В такие моменты Пиетту начинало казаться, что он прислушивается к чему-то, что недоступно слуху остальной команды. Главнокомандующий чаще приказывал подготовить свой личный шаттл и улетал в неизвестном направлении, никого не поставив в известность о сроках своего возвращения. Вряд ли другие офицеры замечали такие мелочи, но Пиетт уже давно был вынужден слишком внимательно и очень тщательно следить за поведением Вейдера, и даже такие незначительные перемены явно бросались ему в глаза. Но его не интересовали их причины, главное – повелитель почему-то решил не препятствовать его встречам с Игнис. А все прочее не имело никакого значения.

 Единственное, что его сейчас огорчало – став адмиралом, в предыдущий визит “Эскадрона” к Фондору он не смог выкроить пару свободных часов и вырваться на свидание к Игнис. Они не виделись уже не три, как было до Хота, а целых семь с половиной месяцев. Всего одна пропущенная встреча – но ведь это уже так много!

 Пиетт раздосадованно пнул сапогом подвернувшийся камушек. Он как-то сразу устал от бесконечной тревоги за безопасность Игнис, устал от мрачных серых интерьеров кораблей имперского флота, от постоянного давящего присутствия Вейдера… Но ничего, если все пойдет так, как он задумал, все может измениться. По крайней мере, он очень на это надеется.

 От глубоких раздумий его отвлек голос, который он не слышал уже так давно:

 – Сорел, прости, я очень торопилась, но все равно пришла позже, чем обещала. Шеф, сволочь такая, задержал из-за какой-то мелочи.

 Он поднял голову и увидел перед собой на тропинке радостно улыбающуюся Игнис, в темно-серой униформе Департамента военных исследований со знаками отличия капитан-инженера третьего ранга.

 Без лишних слов они обнялись и страстно поцеловались, а потом присели на ближайшую скамейку.

 – Я так скучал, – тихо признался Пиетт, осторожно заправляя за ухо Игнис непослушную прядку, выбившуюся из ее строгой прически. – Слишком уж долго мы на этот раз не виделись...

 – Семь месяцев, три недели и два дня, если совсем уж точно, – подтвердила Игнис. – Я тоже так по тебе соскучилась! Кажется, еще немного – и я бы сама попросилась на “Исполнитель”. Хоть энсином, но зато поближе к тебе.

 – В данную минуту меня интересует очень важный вопрос – сколько в нашем распоряжении свободного времени?

 – Я взяла полагающийся мне отгул. Пришлось вытерпеть обычное брюзжание шефа, но я уже к нему привыкла. Главное – он меня отпустил, и теперь я целый день свободна! А у тебя?

 – Вспомогательный реактор на “Исполнителе” не будет готов еще в течение суток, так что на эти двадцать четыре часа я весь твой, – улыбнулся Пиетт, в кои-то веки услышавший хоть какое-то приятное известие.

 – Целые сутки! – радостно ахнула Игнис. – У нас ни разу еще не было столько времени для свидания!

 – А еще у меня для тебя новость – Ульрих Тагге уволился из имперских вооруженных сил и отправился на Тепаси, чтобы целиком и полностью посвятить себя делам клана, – сообщил Пиетт.

 – Я старалась тщательно отслеживать все его перемещения по Галактике, но на базе Мау это было трудновато. А вот уже на Фондоре до меня доходили слухи, что после гибели старшего брата Тагге стал часто летать домой, чтобы заниматься семейным бизнесом, – кивнула Игнис. – Так часто, что начальство было не слишком довольно его постоянными отлучками. Но почему он захотел уйти из армии окончательно? Такой ярый карьерист – и решил остановиться на должности генерал-майора?

 – Проверенные источники сообщили мне, что после смерти Кассио Ульрих стал самым старшим наследником мужского пола. Два других брата младше него, а сестре никто и никогда не даст управлять гигантской “Корпорацией Тагге”. Так что он без лишнего шума подал в отставку, предварительно переведя на счет армии солидную сумму, и отправился руководить семейными предприятиями.

 – Как думаешь, это значит, что ему теперь будет не до меня? – тихо спросила Игнис.

– Полагаю, в обозримом будущем он точно не будет докучать тебе своими предложениями о свадьбе после победы над Альянсом. У “Корпорации Тагге” сейчас не слишком легкие времена, и он должен как можно скорее урегулировать все проблемы с бизнесом, оставшиеся после гибели брата.

– Пусть эти его проблемы еще долго не закончатся... Вдруг он снова появится в моей жизни?

– Это крайне маловероятно. Кстати, как у тебя дела на работе?

– Меня очень угнетает обстановка, если честно. Уже никаких сил нет терпеть, – Игнис откинулась на спинку скамейки и недовольно поморщилась.

– В смысле сложности и срочности заданий или в смысле эмоций окружающих?

– Все вместе, – она тяжело вздохнула. – Хотя нет, наверное, все же больше второе... На базе Мау тоже был отнюдь не санаторий для эмпата, но там по крайней мере было намного больше людей, действительно заинтересованных в том деле, которое им поручили. А не в том, кого бы подсидеть, обмануть, подставить и так далее, как здесь, на Фондоре. Да еще и эта история, из-за которой весь Департамент стоит на ушах…

– Та, о которой ты не хотела мне писать и из-за которой у вас там все взвинчены до предела?

– Она самая. По филиалу уже несколько месяцев ходят упорные слухи, что где-то на окраине Империи заканчивается строительство некоего невероятно засекреченного объекта. Туда хотят как можно скорее направить лучших специалистов, дабы объект под торжественный аккомпанемент фанфар сдать в эксплуатацию досрочно.

Несмотря на то, что в ботаническом саду было очень тепло, Пиетт внезапно похолодел от неожиданной и неприятной догадки:

– Тебя что, могу перевести? Неизвестно куда?

– Могу тебе сообщить под огромным секретом – мне уже известно, куда. Теперь я знаю, что это именно за объект. Недавно у нас был банкет по поводу дня рождения начальника отдела, где, как водится, было море выпивки. А она прекрасно развязывает языки. Ну вот один высокопоставленный гость с пьяных глаз мне и нашептал, что у Империи, оказывается, есть еще одна Звезда Смерти. Представляешь? И как только строительство второго такого технического монстра прошло всеми незамеченным? Ведь оно требует просто-таки колоссального количества финансовых вложений и задействования всех прочих ресурсов! Именно новая Звезда Смерти – тот самый секретный объект, куда в срочном порядке пошлют толковых специалистов со всех филиалов Департамента.

– Ты, как я подозреваю, относишься к толковым специалистам? – мрачно спросил Пиетт.

Вздохнув, Игнис кивнула:

– Отношусь. Ну не умею я выполнять работу спустя рукава, чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания начальства. Такая уж я уродилась перфекционистка, на свою голову... Сам понимаешь, что утаить информацию о подобном объекте, если кто-то уже не удержал язык за зубами, не получится без арестов и прочих пугающих мероприятий, на которые горазда Служба Имперской Безопасности. А наши гости проболтались не только мне одной... В итоге после банкета сразу же поползли слухи о новой боевой станции и о том, что те, кто будет ее срочно достраивать, получат очень и очень неплохие сверхурочные. Вдобавок к удвоенной зарплате и различным льготам. Так что больше половины из тех сотрудников, кто может более-менее претендовать на определение “толковый специалист”, уже прикидывают, как они будут тратить эти сверхурочные. Понимаешь, у нас особо состоятельные люди не работают, и лишние деньги никому из них не помешают. А мне они, во-первых, не нужны, во-вторых – не желаю участвовать в доводке этого технологического чудовища до ума, и в-третьих – у меня отвратительные предчувствия насчет этой Звезды Смерти…

Пиетт едва сдержался, чтобы не выругаться. Ну вот, теперь еще и это. Похоже, сюрприз, который он собирается для нее сегодня устроить, полетит точнехонько в пасть голодного сарлака.

– Ты что? – встрепенулась Игнис. – Волнуешься? Из-за того, что я сейчас рассказала?

– Ну подумай, как же я могу не волноваться, а? – с горечью ответил он. – Если Альянс узнает о местоположении станции – а рано или поздно он узнает, их разведка вовсе не так плоха, как у нас принято считать, она станет их самой главной и важной целью. И работать на ней будет невероятно опасно. И…

– Уж не думаешь ли ты, что я так легко позволю засунуть себя на очередной кусок металла, напичканного всевозможными видами оружия? – искренне удивилась она.

– Ты ведь капитан-инженер имперского флота, а не служащая обычного конструкторского бюро, как было раньше, и не сможешь отказаться от нового назначения!

– Я? – усмехнулась Игнис. – Мне шеф, возможно, и откажет. Но не сможет отказать такой прелестной толстенькой пачке кредитов, которая внезапно окажется у него на столе.

– Ты его что, подкупишь? Дашь взятку, чтобы тебя не послали работать на Звезду Смерти?

– Конечно, – кивнула она. – Подобное мне делать не впервой. Только это, имей в виду, – Игнис шутливо хлопнула его по плечу, – не подкуп, а просто очень веская причина, чтобы прислушаться к моей просьбе. Представители семейства Таркин никогда не снисходят до такой пошлости, как взятка!

– А если твой шеф откажет? Несмотря на деньги?

Она весело фыркнула:

– Тогда я просто удвою толщину пачки, вот и все. Или утрою! Ты что, Сорел, забыл, как делаются подобные дела?

– Проведешь даже один месяц рядом с Вейдером – так не только это забудешь, но и свое имя вместе с названием родной планеты, – вздохнул Пиетт, усилием воли отгоняя от себя непрошеные воспоминания о ситхе.

– Кстати, – Игнис сразу же перестала улыбаться, – как ты себя чувствуешь в должности адмирала его флота? В письмах ты был подозрительно сдержан. Не хотел меня волновать, я отлично понимаю. Но все же – насколько сложно и страшно служить под его командованием? Это ведь невыносимо, верно?

– Сложно – это не совсем то слово… – Пиетт задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по деревянному подлокотнику скамейки, освежая в памяти свои ощущения от работы с ситхом. – Ты все время… словно живешь рядом с ядерным реактором, в котором идет неуправляемая цепная реакция. И только от тебя зависит, успеешь ли ты вовремя опустить в него замедляющие стержни. Он… Хотя я один раз видел его без маски – и не хотел бы повторения такого опыта! – иногда я все же начинаю сомневаться, что Вейдер вообще когда-то был человеком. Ну а что касается страха… Я ведь не за себя боюсь.

Игнис зябко повела плечами:

– Мне делается неуютно даже от твоих мыслей и воспоминаний о нем. Не представляю, что может со мной случиться, если я когда-нибудь окажусь с ним лицом к лицу…

Пиетт с ужасом передернулся:

– Не смей даже думать о подобном!

– Ну хорошо, хорошо, больше не буду, – она успокаивающе погладила его по руке. – Слушай, а Вейдер в курсе, что тебя целые сутки не будет на его флагмане?

– Не только знает – он лично меня и отпустил, – Пиетт недоуменно покачал головой. – Я сдал ему полагающийся рапорт, а он знаешь что мне заявил? Что теперь я могу заняться своими _личными делами_! Заявил _Вейдер_!.. Я не знаю, почему он это сделал. После Беспина я совсем перестал его понимать. И раньше-то не всегда мог предположить, зачем он отдает тот или иной приказ, а когда сбежал этот поганый контрабандистский транспортник, Вейдер вообще стал каким-то... – он помолчал, подыскивая слово, – другим, что-ли.

– В лучшую или худшую сторону?

– У него нет и никогда не было лучшей стороны, – с мрачной уверенностью заявил Пиетт. – Но могу дать голову на отсечение – когда я только попал на “Обвинитель”, Вейдер бы меня ни за что не отпустил на целые сутки с такой невозможной формулировкой. И не спрашивай, откуда я это знаю. Знаю, и все. Наверное, твоя эмпатия – заразная штука.

– А может, ты все слишком усложняешь? – Игнис задумчиво проводила взглядом проходящих мимо мужчину в форме фондорского завода ионных двигателей и парнишку лет двенадцати, судя по сильному сходству с мужчиной – его сына. – Просто Вейдер наконец-то соизволил заметить твой замученный и усталый вид и решил, что лучше позволить своему адмиралу немножко оклематься от постоянного переутомления, чем довести его до физического и психологического истощения и срыва. Ну, вроде как дал этакую компенсацию за вечную нервотрепку.

– Может, усложняю и ты права, – покладисто согласился Пиетт, которому совсем не хотелось сейчас обсуждать своего жуткого главнокомандующего. – Но давай-ка перестанем уже говорить о Вейдере, я и так уже при звуке любой открывающейся двери вздрагиваю и жду, когда раздастся шипение его респиратора.

– Действительно, – кивнула она. – У нас в кои-то веки есть не пара-тройка часов, а целые сутки, и не будем тратить это драгоценное время на разговоры про флот, ситхов, повстанцев и нашу скорую над ними победу. Мне уже знаешь как надоели агитационные беседы о том, что Альянс – самый страшный враг Империи!

– Могу очень хорошо себе это представить. Так что ну их всех в болота Дагоба!

И они весело рассмеялись. Потом Пиетт немного помолчал, не зная, как начать разговор о заготовленном сюрпризе. Игнис немедленно уловила его настрой и лукаво подняла брови:

– Что ты там такое задумал, а? Давай признавайся! Я чувствую... э-э... – она нетерпеливо прищурилась, – нетерпение, радость, воодушевление, эмоциональный подъем и... волнение? А волнение-то откуда вдруг взялось? Я у тебя такой комплекс чувств ощущала, по-моему, только на Эриаду, когда ты делал мне предложение.

Он с улыбкой кивнул:

– А сейчас я собираюсь воплотить это предложение в жизнь. Чисто для проформы скажи – ты ведь все еще хочешь выйти за меня замуж?

– А что ты со мной сделаешь, если я скажу “нет”? – она нахмурила брови и даже слегка отодвинулась от него, но в глазах у нее плясали смешинки. – Наденешь наручники и в виде наказания сунешь в главный реактор “Исполнителя”?

– Ни за что! Мне очень жалко лучший корабль нашего флота, – таким же притворно серьезным тоном ответил он. – С твоим-то темпераментом потом придется целый год ждать новый реактор, а мне надо в срочном порядке искоренять повстанческую угрозу по всей Галактике!

– Значит, у меня нет никакой альтернативы, – вздохнула Игнис, уже не пряча улыбку. – Выйду я за тебя, никуда мне не деться.

– Вот и прекрасно, – кивнул он, доставая из внутреннего кармана удостоверение, – держи. Сегодня в мэрии Фондор-сити будет зарегистрирован брак между Сорелом Пирено и Игнис Тайкар.

– Ты и мне сделал фальшивый паспорт? – ахнула она, принимая из его рук пластиковую карту и внимательно ее рассматривая. – И кто я теперь? В смысле по профессии? Или так и буду военной? А себе ты не захотел оставить удостоверение контр-адмирала Пауэрса, с которым тогда прилетел ко мне на Эриаду?

– Ого, сколько вопросов сразу! – улыбнулся Пиетт. – Нет, лучше не использовать одни и те же поддельные идентификационные карты дважды. Когда я еще на Корусанте заказывал себе документы на имя этого самого Пауэрса, то прикинул – неизвестно, что в жизни еще может случиться. А вдруг мне понадобится еще комплект липовых удостоверений личности? Так что я тогда заказал себе целых три штуки, одно – на имя того контр-адмирал, а еще два – обычные штатские люди с планет Внутреннего и Среднего колец планет л, а еще двое – обычные удостоверений личности? Так что я заказал себе три штуки на разные имена. . Мне за оптовый заказ даже сделали небольшую скидку, – усмехнулся он.

– Ты словно заранее точно знал, что одним липовым удостоверением не обойтись, – задумчиво сказала Игнис, все еще разглядывая небольшой кусок пластика с информацией о ее новой личности. – Ты и мою карту заказал на Корусанте?

– Нет. Эта мысль пришла мне в голову после перевода в “Эскадрон”. Я потихоньку навел необходимые справки, ведь на каждой планете есть люди, способные достать все необходимое, но запрещенное законом. Фондор, естественно, не исключение. Так что перед тем, как прийти сюда, я забрал свой заказ на имя Игнис Тайкар. Документы я специально заказал такие, чтобы инициалы не изменились, так тебе будет проще и быстрее запомнить новую фамилию. Теперь мы больше не служим Империи. Я – владелец небольшой транспортной компании, зарегистрированной на скромной планете под названием Таанаб. Ты прилетела с Адумара, занимаешься проектированием промышленных дроидов для заводов по производству спидеров и мелких летательных аппаратов. На Фондор нас по-отдельности привел бизнес, мы встретились, познакомились и спустя некоторое время решили пожениться.

– Как скучно, Сорел, – кивнула она, – но зато такая проза жизни ни у кого не вызовет никаких подозрений. Мы – обычные маленькие люди с маленьких тихих планеток...

– Желающие разделить друг с другом остаток жизни, – продолжил Пиетт. – Крайне заурядно.

– Постой, а как быть со мной? – спохватилась Игнис. – Я же не могу с этими документами и в таком виде заявиться на бракосочетание, – она выразительно оглядела свою темно-серую имперскую униформу.

– Гражданскую одежду я с захватил собой, не волнуйся. Перед визитом в мэрию мы остановимся в каком-нибудь укромном месте и ты переоденешься.

– Да ты все предусмотрел, как я погляжу, – с удовлетворением констатировала Игнис. – Но ты ведь не знал, что я именно сегодня смогу уйти со службы так надолго и что мы спокойно все успеем?

– Я уже давно задумал провернуть нашу женитьбу, просто до поры до времени ничего тебе не говорил, – ответил Пиетт, улыбаясь. Он, наверное, уже лет сто не улыбался столько раз, как сегодня. – Не знал, когда выдастся подходящий момент, и не хотел, чтобы ты впустую ждала неизвестно сколько. Ну а заранее приобрести штатские тряпки и сунуть их в самый дальний угол шкафа, куда ты практически никогда не заглядываешь – для этого особых мозгов не требуется.

– Ах ты хитрец, – восхитилась Игнис. – Это тебя в штабе на Корусанте так здорово натаскали или ты всегда был такой талантливый, мой любимый аналитик и адмирал?

– Ну-у... – задумчиво протянул он, делая вид, что усиленно размышляет над ее вопросом. – Задатки, видимо, имелись изначально, служба в штабе их как следует развила, ну а под командованием Вейдера они отполировались уже до окончательного блеска. А теперь, – Пиетт чувствовал себя так, словно все моря Камино ему сейчас по колено, – вставай, мы немедленно отправляемся к мэрии. Я очень долго ждал этого момента и не желаю больше терять ни минуты. Хочу, чтобы ты была моей женой не только де-факто, но и де-юре. Пусть даже и с фальшивой фамилией – она ведь только... м-м... этикетка, ярлычок, который каждый из нас носит после рождения. Наша суть-то ведь вовсе не именем определяется.

– Не именем, – подтвердила Игнис, – уж я-то прекрасно это знаю. Пойдем?

– Пойдем, – Пиетт встал со скамейки, Игнис поднялась следом. – У входа в ботанический ждет флаер, который я арендовал. В мэрии сейчас как раз заканчивается обеденный перерыв, мы спокойно туда успеем до закрытия.

– И пусть кто-нибудь только попробует нам помешать, – очень серьезно сказала она, беря его под руку. – Клянусь, я достану бластер и без малейших сожалений убью любого, кто встанет на нашем пути.

– Ты просто не успеешь, – покачал головой Пиетт, – потому что я сам их застрелю.

 

***

...Он проснулся около получаса назад и все это время лежал очень тихо, стараясь не потревожить Игнис. Она крепко спала, прижавшись к нему и положив голову на плечо, отчего у него уже начала затекать рука. Шею щекотали ее распущенные волосы, но он не шевелился, чтобы ее не разбудить.

В жизни он столько раз бывал в подобных ситуациях, но никогда еще не чувствовал такой всепоглощающей, безумной радости и безграничного блаженства. До встречи с Игнис он полагал, что бывал счастлив, когда получал очередное звание, вовремя сдавал вечно недовольному начальству качественно выполненное задание, покупал у букиниста редкую бумажную книгу для своей коллекции. Теперь Пиетт понимал, как глупо и наивно было считать счастьем эту бытовую дребедень и простое удовлетворение от сделанной работы. Что может быть в жизни лучше, чем засыпать и просыпаться рядом с любимой женщиной, а с сегодняшнего дня – уже женой?

Он отсутствующим взглядом смотрел в потолок и пытался по старой привычке классифицировать свои ощущения, чтобы аккуратно разложить их по надлежащим полочкам. Но единственными внятными словами, которыми он смог выразить свое нынешнее состояние, оказались “неужели все это не сон?” и “Великая Сила, спасибо!”. Поэтому он быстро бросил бесполезные попытки разобраться в себе и просто лежал, слушая тихое дыхание Игнис. В тот момент он напрочь забыл о хронометре, до поры до времени лежащем на прикроватной тумбочке и неотвратимо отсчитывающем время до очередного расставания.

Вскоре Игнис слегка пошевелилась, постепенно просыпаясь, глубоко вздохнула, а потом вдруг резко отстранилась и хриплым со сна голосом укоризненно сказала:

– Почему ты меня не отодвинул сразу же, как тебе стало неудобно? Я нахально устроилась на твоем плече, дрыхну себе, ничего не знаю, а ты тихо терпишь. Я же чувствую, что ты сейчас испытываешь явный дискомфорт.

– Да ладно, мелочи, – ответил он, стараясь не морщиться. – Подумаешь, большое дело, просто рука немного затекла.

Она осторожно помассировала ему предплечье и кисть, по которым бегали мурашки:

– Ну как, сейчас лучше?

– Намного. Спасибо.

– Дай слово, что когда у тебя снова затечет рука, ты без колебаний сдвинешь меня в сторону. Я вроде не фарфоровая, не рассыплюсь, – чуть улыбаясь, попросила она, продолжая разминать ему пальцы.

– Ладно, так и быть. Торжественно клянусь, что в следующий раз без колебаний спихну тебя на пол, чтобы ты не мешала мне вольготно спать, – шутливо заявил Пиетт.

– Вот и договорились, – Игнис, сладко потянувшись, устроилась поудобнее и ласково взъерошила его по-военному короткую стрижку. – Когда мы только встретились, у тебя ведь не было ни единого седого волоса... А сейчас вон сколько седины. Если бы не я, ты и сейчас спокойно бы сидел в своем генштабе и не сталкивался бы ежедневно с Вейдером. Да и этого, – она протянула руку и кончиками пальцев слегка прикоснулась к едва заметному шраму на его скуле, – тоже не было бы...

– Я готов поседеть целиком и заработать еще кучу шрамов, только чтобы не расставаться с тобой. И вообще, разве тебе в свое время не вбивали в голову древнюю, как покойный джедайский Орден, истину, что шрамы красят мужчину? – спросил Пиетт, изо всех сил пытаясь сохранять серьезное выражение лица.

– Вообще-то мужчину красят не шрамы, а интеллект и отношение к женщине, – весело сказала она. – И с тем, и с другим у тебя полный порядок, могу это засвидетельствовать в любом суде Галактики!

Не сдержавшись, Пиетт фыркнул и хотел было ответить, но тут звякнул хронометр – сигнал означал, что где-то через час им придется вставать и собираться, чтобы расстаться в очередной раз.

– Как же я ненавижу этот мерзкий прибор! – с чувством сказала Игнис. – Интересно, для нас наступит время, когда мы не будем постоянно прислушиваться к его писку? Не будем в спешке, скрываясь от любопытных глаз, разбегаться каждый по своим делам? Если бы ты знал, как мне надоело встречаться такими вот урывками. Хочу нормальную, спокойную, тихую жизнь где-нибудь далеко, без армии и войны, где не будет ни Империи, ни Альянса. Чтобы каждый день высыпаться и утром вставать когда захочется, а не когда надо. Никуда не торопиться. Ничего и никого – и в особенности ни за кого! – не бояться... Как думаешь, у нас когда-нибудь так будет, а?

Он притянул ее к себе и обнял:

– Обязательно будет. Клянусь тебе.

Игнис грустно вздохнула и прижалась к нему покрепче:

– Я верю. Просто хочется, чтобы этот момент поскорее уже наступил. Я так устала от бесконечного притворства, жизни в страхе и вечного ожидания внезапных неприятностей из-за каждого угла.

Пиетт промолчал. Он и сам понимал, что с их тайными встречами пора заканчивать, как и со службой в имперском, вернее, вейдеровском флоте. Долго так продолжаться не может. Уже скоро он доведет свой тайный план до полной готовности, и можно будет действовать. Если только...

Если только до этого он не подведет повелителя.

Стоило только подумать об этом, как в памяти Пиетта невольно всплыл тот страшный день, когда Вейдер в буквальном смысле слова выпотрошил его разум. И вспомнилась угроза сделать с Игнис нечто ужасное. Он стиснул зубы, изо всех сил стараясь изгнать из мыслей жуткие воспоминания, потому что знал – она немедленно уловит изменения в его настроении, а он не хотел портить ей такой прекрасный день.

К сожалению, достаточно быстро вышвырнуть Вейдера из своих воспоминаний он не успел – Игнис, не поднимая головы, попросила:

– Пожалуйста, не надо.

Пиетт мысленно обозвал себя идиотом и, чтобы поскорее переключиться на нейтральную тему, поцеловал ее в растрепанную макушку.

– Я внезапно ощутила твой страх, – негромко сказала она. – Ты что, опять подумал... о _нем_?

– Да, – честно признался Пиетт. – У меня получается как в той известной истории: попросить кого-то не вспоминать о белой банте, и он только о ней все время и будет думать... Знаю, как тебе неприятно сейчас ощущать _это_. Извини, не сдержался.

Игнис повернулась так, чтобы видеть его глаза:

– Просто вернись к прежним мыслям. Когда я только проснулась, твои эмоции и чувства были такие... такие... – она вздохнула, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, – светлые, вот.

Обычно у Пиетта не получалось достаточно быстро забыть о Вейдере и той опасности, которую он представлял для них с Игнис. Чтобы кардинально сменить направление беседы, он решил задать вопрос, интересовавший его уже давно:

– Слушай, мы с тобой уже так давно знакомы, сегодня официально поженились, а я почему-то до сих пор не спросил – как ты вообще это... воспринимаешь? Ну, на что именно похожа эмпатия? Что конкретно ты чувствуешь, когда общаешься с людьми или экзотами?

Игнис как следует взбила подушку, перевернулась на спину и, задумчиво глядя в стенку напротив, начала:

– Ну, с людьми дело обстоит проще, а вот экзотов у меня почти совсем не получается правильно почувствовать. Все же у нас и у них кардинально иначе устроены разум и принципы мышления. На то, что для людей является возмутительным или категорически недопустимым, фей’лия, каминоанцы или мон-каламари, к примеру, могут только недоуменно пожать плечами – мол, из чего вы проблему-то делаете? А ведь есть еще животные... Как-то раз родители повели меня в корусантский зоопарк. Я тогда была еще совсем маленькая, но до сих пор очень ясно помню, как возле ранкора, отделенного от нас мощным силовым полем, почувствовала голод. Причем такой нестерпимый, что попросила родителей поскорее пойти в какое-нибудь кафе. Стоило только удалиться от ранкорьего вольера подальше, как голод сразу же прошел. Позднее, когда я анализировала свойства эмпатии, то пришла к выводу – у животных могу улавливать только основные, базовые инстинкты: страх, голод, ярость, удовлетворение. А вот у разумных существ эмоциональный спектр настолько широк, что иногда и слово-то точное подобрать трудно, тем более если это негуманоид. У людей все чувства такие... сложносоставные, тесно спаянные друг с другом, из любви порой проистекает страх, из него – гнев и так далее, и получается такой дико запутанный клубок, что иногда сразу и не разберешь, что у собеседника в голове творится... Тьфу ты, – она недовольно поморщилась, – сколько чего наболтала, а в итоге так и не сообщила тебе, на что же похожа эмпатия.

– Если тебе трудно сформулировать, – сказал Пиетт, легонько водя кончиками пальцев по ее плечу, – не мучайся, я просто так спросил. Чтобы удовлетворить вечное любопытство бывшего штабного аналитика.

– В общегалактическом языке и слов-то таких, по-моему, нет, – призналась Игнис. – Давай-ка я попробую найти подходящую аналогию или ассоциацию с чем-то хоть немного похожим... – с шумным вздохом она повернулась обратно на бок и, чтобы как следует сосредоточиться, прикрыла глаза. Пиетт повыше натянул на нее одеяло – она предпочитала, чтобы в их квартире было довольно прохладно. Сам он считал, что термостат не мешало бы поставить на несколько более приятную температуру, но, как обычно, уступил ее желанию.

– Представь себе, – медленно начала она через минуту, все еще с закрытыми глазами, – что ты стоишь в длинном-длинном коридоре. От него отходит множество ответвлений, которые тоже, в свою очередь, делятся все дальше и дальше. Фактически это огромный лабиринт. Там не очень светло. Непонятно, где находятся источники света, потому что никаких ламп ты не видишь – словно тускло светятся сами стены. И везде двери. Очень много дверей, и все закрыты. Ты с нетерпением начинаешь по-очереди открывать одну за другой, чтобы обнаружить, что же находится там, внутри. Ну чтобы наконец найти выход из этого унылого места. Но в большинстве случаев ты не находишь там ничего интересного, приятного или хорошего. Про выход я уже и не говорю. Чем больше дверей ты открываешь, тем сильнее нетерпение и надежда сменяются усталостью, обреченностью и какой-то тягучей тоской...

– Ну и что же там... внутри? – тихо спросил Пиетт, мысленно представляя себе подобный коридор.

– А это смотря чью дверь ты открываешь, – усмехнулась она, открывая глаза. – Очень часто встречаются только залежи непонятного барахла, какие-то бумаги, тряпки, обрывки чего-то ветхого, старая поломанная мебель и техника... Бывает, что видишь только голые стены и толстый слой пыли на полу. Чаще всего потом выясняется, что обладатель такой вот пустой комнаты, как бы помягче выразиться... э-э... да чего там выбирать выражения – просто идиот.

– И много таких пыльных помещений тебе попадалось? – поднял бровь Пиетт.

– Ты же прекрасно знаешь, в каких количествах идиоты водятся вокруг нас, – фыркнула она. – Иногда за неделю встречаешь их больше, чем случается денежных пари на Кореллии за год!

И они дружно рассмеялись. Благо и у него самого была куча прекрасных примеров еще со времен генштаба. Отсмеявшись, Игнис продолжила уже серьезно:

– Иногда натыкаешься на такие плотные переплетения паутины, что паук, который их создал, должен быть размером с банту. У многих женщин в центре стоит огромное зеркало в позолоченной раме, на тумбочке перед ним – куча всякой косметики, а вокруг – вешалки с ворохом безвкусных платьев. Бывают комнаты, доверху забитые пачками кредитов. У военных почти всегда бывает аккуратно и прибрано, но серо, стандартно и примитивно аж до зубовного скрежета. Ох, извини, я не тебя имела в виду, – подавшись вперед, она нежно поцеловала его, а потом посерьезнела: – Еще есть такие двери, которые откроешь, а там... Как будто внутри случилась настоящая бойня. Кровь, везде кровь, и запах такой... – она передернулась. – Причем никто из окружающих даже и не подозревает, _что_ в себе носит обладатель такой вот двери.

Пиетта внезапно осенило, но он прикусил язык, не желая затрагивать тему, которую они с Игнис обычно старались избегать. А она, словно действительно прочитав его мысли, подтвердила:

– Именно нечто подобное я и чувствовала при общении с обоими Тагге. Теперь ты понимаешь, что я испытала, когда впервые с ними встретилась? И узнала, что дядя меня прочит Ульриху в невесты?

– Не вспоминай о них. Ни о Тагге, ни о дяде. Двое уже на том свете, а третьему сейчас не до тебя.

– А вдруг он после окончания войны решит вернуться к обсуждению нашей свадьбы? Пусть он уже теперь и не имперский офицер, но по своим каналам всегда сможет узнать, что я служу на Фондоре, и найти меня ему будет проще простого...

– Забудь о Тагге, – твердо заявил Пиетт. – Навсегда вычеркни его из своей памяти.

– Ты уверен? – Игнис внимательно всмотрелась ему в глаза.

– Абсолютно. Даже не думай о том, что тебе может грозить опасность с его стороны.

– А ведь ты совершенно точно в этом убежден, – задумчиво сказала она. – Наверняка уже выработал какой-то хитроумный план, тем более у нас обоих есть фальшивые документы... Но я не буду ничего спрашивать. Раз ты мне еще ничего не сообщил, значит, пока просто не пришло время.

– Да, у меня есть кое-какие идеи, – согласился Пиетт, – но пока рано говорить, что у меня имеется полностью готовая схема действий. Совсем скоро я тебе все расскажу, ладно?

– Конечно, я тебя совсем не тороплю. Да, я ведь еще не закончила свое эпохальное повествование про тот коридор, – Игнис взяла его за руку и стиснула ее изо всех сил, словно кто-то невидимый пытался их разлучить. – Так вот, если продолжать наше сравнение с открывающимися дверями. Я хочу, чтобы ты это знал, Сорел. Всю свою жизнь, до встречи с тобой, я тоскливо брела по тому коридору, среди пыли, паутины, забытого барахла и всякой ерунды. На том имперском юбилее я стала медленно – а куда торопиться, если всегда и везде находишь одно и то же? – открывать очередные двери. Потом – помнишь, я тебе рассказывала? – перед моими глазами словно взорвалась сверхновая, а когда я оклемалась, то вдруг увидела, что одна створка теперь открыта нараспашку. И как я ее раньше не сумела заметить? Из проема бьет солнечный свет, знаешь, такой, как бывает летним утром на Набу: теплый, но не жаркий, яркий, но не ослепляющий. И я, как завороженная, медленно иду к этой двери, вхожу в нее – а там не комната, вовсе нет. Там залитый светом луг с зеленой травой высотой мне почти по колено. Рядом шумит небольшой ручей. Цветов вокруг просто море! Стою я в центре этого луга с закрытыми глазами, раскинув руки, чувствую лицом тепло солнечных лучей, вдыхаю ароматы трав и понимаю – еще одно мгновение, и у меня вырастут крылья. И я широко раскину их и взлечу высоко-высоко в это невероятно синее небо и все навсегда изменится. Вот что я тогда ощутила.

Пиетт ничего не ответил, так как знал: ей не нужны его слова, она и так прекрасно ощущает, _что_ он к ней испытывает. И поэтому просто покрепче обнял ее и прижал к себе.

Он никогда не верил в чудеса; изредка услышанные в Академии рассказы о Великой Силе воспринимал не то чтобы критически, но с примесью легко объяснимого недоверия. Встреча с Игнис заставила его пересмотреть свои взгляды. Чудеса действительно случаются, и неважно, кого именно он должен за них благодарить – судьбу, Великую Силу, одного из множества галактических богов или просто стечение обстоятельств. Любимая женщина, которую он и не думал в жизни встретить, сейчас лежит рядом с ним, он ощущает тепло ее тела, мягкость и аромат ее волос, наслаждается прикосновениями ее пальцев к своей коже... Разве это не чудо?!

Он притянул ее к себе и начал целовать, совсем забыв, что им уже пора вставать и возвращаться на службу. Судя по пылу, с которым Игнис принялась отвечать на его поцелуй, она тоже не думала ни о своем Департаменте, ни о второй Звезде Смерти, ни об Империи с Альянсом. А вот техника, к сожалению, ничего не забыла – в очередной раз пискнул ненавистный хронометр. Пиетт и Игнис с превеликим трудом оторвались друг от друга, в унисон тяжело вздохнули, а потом с неохотой вылезли из постели и начали одеваться.

 Пиетт собрался раньше нее, достал из ящика прикроватной тумбочки магнитную карту, блокирующую дверной сенсор, и присел в кресло. Игнис уже как раз закончила расчесывать длинные, отливающие медью волосы и собрала их в аккуратный пучок на затылке. А потом сняла обручальное кольцо, то самое, что он преподнес ей на Эриаду, и повесила его обратно на цепочку.

– Мне надоело скрывать твой подарок, – почувствовав его взгляд, она обернулась. – Хочу носить его открыто, а не прятать на шее под одеждой.

– Скоро сможешь. Надо уже совсем немного потерпеть.

– Просто когда знаешь, что осталось недолго, выносить ожидание становится все сложнее. Хочешь сделать или получить это что-то немедленно, – она подошла к нему и погладила по щеке. Пиетт знал, что этот жест означает проявление любви и нежности. Он перехватил ее руку, повернул ладошкой вверх и поцеловал, после чего слегка подтолкнул Игнис к входной двери:

– Пошли, а то мы опоздаем. В самом крайнем случае ты заработаешь выговор, а вот с меня Вейдер три шкуры спустит и придушит до полусмерти, если я вовремя не появлюсь на борту “Исполнителя”.

– Я и не думала, что двадцать четыре часа – это, оказывается, так мало, – с огорчением сказала она. – Как будто мы только что встретились в ботаническом саду, а уже снова настало время прощаться...

– Время – вообще очень странная штука, – Пиетт подхватил два свертка с одеждой, пропустил Игнис вперед, а потом провел картой по сенсору, запирая дверь. – В неудачных ситуациях оно тянется бесконечно, словно пески Татуина, а хорошие моменты пролетают невероятно, просто-таки преступно быстро.

Держась за руки, они молча дошли до лифта, спустились вниз и вышли на улицу. Над их головами со свистом пролетали флаеры и спидеры, мимо спешили прохожие. Бросив взгляд на хронометр, Пиетт спросил:

– Какой у тебя сегодня маршрут?

– Поймаю такси и отправлюсь в сектор UL-7, помнишь, где мы встретились в прошлый раз? Там расположен большой торговый центр, где я в туалете и облачусь в свою идиотскую форму. Около центра есть несколько остановок репульсорных автобусов, на одном из них я и долечу до Департамента. А где ты снова перевоплотишься в имперского офицера?

– Рядом с военным космопортом есть несколько забегаловок, также оборудованных туалетами, – улыбнулся он, протягивая ей один из свертков. – При моем росте и не бросающейся в глаза внешности вряд ли кто-то заметит, что вошел обычный человек, а вышел уже адмирал. Так что за меня не беспокойся. И обязательно не забудь прислать весточку, что добралась на работу вовремя и не заметила ничего подозрительного. А то я не смогу спокойно отбыть в очередной рейд, если не удостоверюсь, что с тобой все в порядке.

– Я хоть раз забыла написать? – Игнис притворно нахмурилась. – То-то же. Иногда я могу не вспомнить, когда день рождения у тети Талассы или точную дату официального образования Империи, но все, что связано с тобой, я не забуду никогда, – она помолчала и со вздохом добавила: – Мне, наверное, уже давно пора.

– Пора, – Пиетт шагнул вперед и обнял ее. – Будь осторожна и береги себя.

– Ты тоже, – прошептала она. – Вернись ко мне поскорее, целым и невредимым.

– Я люблю тебя, – он сильнее прижал ее к себе, а потом резко разомкнул объятия: – Уходи, а то еще немного, и я не смогу тебя отпустить.

Не отрывая от него глаз, Игнис медленно сделала пару шагов назад и взмахнула рукой, ловя воздушное такси. Почти сразу же из общего потока вырвался один флаер и резко спикировал к тротуару. Пиетта посетило неимоверно острое ощущение дежа-вю – она снова, как тогда на Корусанте, улетает от него, а он стоит и смотрит, не в силах ничего изменить.

Пока не в силах, подумал он и заставил себя изобразить непринужденную улыбку для Игнис, уже сидящей во флаере. Скоро эти нескончаемые расставания и прощания наконец закончатся и они будут вместе. Великая Сила, изо всех сил попросил он, если именно тебе мы обязаны своей встречей и всем, что с нами потом случилось, пожалуйста, помоги нам еще немного. Совсем чуть-чуть!

Воздушное такси взмыло вверх и быстро затерялось в потоке транспорта. Проводив его взглядом, Пиетт тоскливо вздохнул. Пора снова настраиваться на рабочий лад. Кто знает, что могло случиться на “Исполнителе” за сутки его отсутствия? Скорее всего, ничего серьезного, ремонтники твердо обещали наладить вспомогательный реактор часов за восемь-десять максимум, но кучу мелких проблем и неприятностей он по прибытии на флагман получит обязательно, и решить их надо будет как можно скорее. Вейдер наверняка уже ждет не дождется, когда истекут двадцать четыре часа, на которые он отпустил своего адмирала, чтобы продолжить терзать его своими приказами.

Игнис уже была далеко, так что Пиетт мог позволить неприятным мыслям, которых он в ее присутствии тщательно старался избегать, беспрепятственно завладеть его разумом. Он остановил свободный флаер, отдал приказ лететь к военному космопорту и глубоко погрузился в тяжелые раздумья.

  _Продолжение следует_

 


	11. Глава 11

Глава 11

_Отсюда уже начинается AU_

В салоне имперского лямбда-шаттла царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь мерным гудением ионных двигателей. Большинство адмиралов и генералов сидело, уткнувшись в свои датапады, и только изредка бросало друг на друга косые взгляды.

Неделю назад большинство командующих флотами и секторальными армиями получили приказ собраться на “Исполнителе”, находящемся в системе Тайферры. Оттуда линейный крейсер должен был совершить прыжок к Фондору, где Вейдер собирал срочное совещание, требующее присутствия всех высших военных чинов. По предварительной информации, которую им всем сообщили, в системе Эндора готовилось очередное крупномасштабное сражение с Альянсом. Пиетт подозревал, что ситх желает не только выиграть этот бой, но и одним ударом раз и навсегда смести повстанцев с тех планет, на которых у тех могли быть базы. Для этого надо было скоординировать действия множества флотов и наземных войск, и именно поэтому на флагман “Эскадрона” прибыла вся верхушка имперского командования.

Каждый адмирал и генерал счел необходимым разработать свой собственный план – в надежде, что именно его решение Вейдер одобрит. Пиетт не был исключением и теперь задумчиво смотрел на экран датапада, где вместе с изображением всеми забытой планетарной системы медленно вращалась тактическая схема размещения “Эскадрона” и пары секторальных флотов. Смотрел в упор, но не видел.

Две недели назад, когда они с Игнис вновь расстались, он твердо решил – со службой в имперском флоте пора заканчивать. И собирался воплотить это решение в жизнь сразу же после завершения Эндорской операции. Сидя в комфортабельном салоне лямбда-шаттла, совсем недавно покинувшего главный палубный ангар “Исполнителя”, Пиетт тщательно перебирал все детали своего плана. Уже, наверное, в сотый раз.

Когда он на Фондоре забирал фальшивые документы для Игнис, неприметный серенький человечек, выдавший ему идентификационную карту, невзначай осведомился, не требуется ли ему частный транспорт, который не смогут отследить службы космопорта. Вопрос был вполне закономерный – если человек заказывает липовое удостоверение, значит, он собирается скрыться незамеченным, а в таких случаях нелишним бывает иметь запасной путь отхода. Немного подумав, Пиетт согласился, доплатил за дополнительную информацию и получил координаты одного коррелианца. Тот периодически привозил на Фондор запрещенные товары вроде рилла или глиттерстима, но не брезговал и перевозкой пассажиров, если платили как следует.

Во время последнего визита “Эскадрона” к Фондору Пиетт связался с коррелианцем и представился возможным клиентом. Они встретились в одной уютной кантине и Пиетт сразу же передал пилоту привет от серенького человечка. Коррелианец заметно расслабился, отхлебнул солидный глоток виски и осведомился, сколько пассажиров надо будет везти, куда и когда. Пиетт улыбнулся про себя – контрабандисты всегда предпочитали сразу же брать банту за рога. Они договорились о цене, о сроках и расстались, обменявшись почтовыми номерами в Голосети. Пиетт не боялся, что контрабандист его подведет или обманет – он получил очень солидный аванс, а за всю причитающуюся сумму любой коррелианец продаст свой корабль вместе с экипажем и собой в придачу.

За транспорт можно было не волноваться. В принципе, за их новый дом тоже – Пиетт все эти месяцы тщательно изучал карту Галактики в поисках подходящей планеты. Она должна была иметь не слишком жаркий или холодный климат, находиться не слишком близко от торговых путей и в то же время иметь достаточно развитую инфраструктуру – дикие малонаселенные системы он исключил сразу. Ну и, конечно, планета должна соблюдать нейтралитет или, по крайней мере, открыто не поддерживать Альянс. Короче говоря, нужен был тихий уютный мирок, где они могли бы спокойно затеряться среди местных жителей.

И он нашел такую планету во Внешнем Кольце, в стороне от Римманского торгового маршрута. Свиврен обладал умеренным климатом, экспортировал дроидов, компьютеры и различные высокие технологии, так что они с Игнис впоследствии без проблем смогут подыскать себе работу. Население планеты составляли в основном иммигрировавшие на нее люди и суллустианцы, аборигены же хоть и отличались изрядным упрямством, тем не менее особой опасности не представляли. После недолгих раздумий Пиетт пришел к выводу, что Свиврен – самый лучший для них вариант.

По подложным документам он уже купил там дом – не слишком роскошный, чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания, но достаточно просторный и удобный, с видом на горное озеро, как он давно мечтал. Часть средств со своего официального счета Пиетт уже давно начал потихоньку переводить на другое имя; суммы вполне хватало, чтобы безбедно существовать с десяток лет и не думать о заработках, хотя он сильно сомневался, что деятельная и энергичная Игнис захочет так долго сидеть на веранде, праздно созерцая подернутые туманом вершины гор.

Остается только инсценировать свое исчезновение. Пиетт колебался между двумя вариантами: устроить крушение флаера и подбросить на место аварии тело, благо за деньги сотрудники морга предложат ему сразу несколько подходящих трупов, или же воплотить в жизнь историю пропавших родителей Игнис. Мол, адмирал срочно был вызван по делу, куда именно, он подчиненным не сообщил, сел в личный шаттл и улетел. И сгинул в гиперпространстве, а уж по какой причине – из-за сбоя навигационного компьютера или ошибки пилота, будет уже неважно.

Пиетт склонялся ко второму варианту; Вейдеру вполне могло взбрести в голову провести генетический анализ найденного трупа и выяснить, что разбился вовсе не его адмирал, а абсолютно чужой человек. При исчезновении же в гиперпространстве устроить какие-либо проверки не представится возможным. Предварительно он тщательно изучил статистику – кораблей, пропавших в космосе по неизвестным причинам, действительно было не так уж и мало.

Таким образом, оставалось только благополучно завершить Эндорскую операцию, а там уже можно и самоустраниться с имперской службы.

Пиетт еще раз продумал все пункты своего плана, мысленно поставил рядом с каждым из них галочку и переключил свое внимание на экран датапада. Ему еще предстоит пережить очередное совещание с Вейдером, и сейчас лучше полностью сосредоточиться исключительно на этом злосчастном Эндоре, вокруг которого болтается недостроенная вторая Звезда Смерти. Он не имеет права испытывать ни предвкушение от мирной жизни рядом с Игнис, ни радость – только полную сосредоточенность на работе и желание сделать ее как можно лучше.

Первый пилот по внутренней связи сообщил, что они только что вошли в атмосферу Фондора и приземлятся через десять минут. Пиетт едва заметно поморщился – опять ему придется притворяться, опять строить мысленные заслоны, чтобы скрыть свои эмоции от ситха. За последние месяцы он как-то сумел научиться при встречах с Вейдером не думать об Игнис и вообще о своей жизни за пределами “Исполнителя”. 

Скоро все это наконец закончится, подумал он, внося незначительные поправки в тактическую схему. Осталось потерпеть уже совсем чуть-чуть.

Остальные пассажиры зашевелились, выключая свои датапады и негромко переговариваясь. Пиетт сохранил последнюю версию своего файла и встал, собираясь подойти к пандусу одним из первых, как вдруг пол у него под ногами вдруг ощутимо вздрогнул. А через мгновение шаттл заложил такой дикий вираж, что генералы с адмиралами чуть не попадали друг на друга. Пиетт успел ухватиться за свое кресло и только поэтому сумел удержаться на ногах.

– По нашему шаттлу только что были выпущены самонаводящиеся ракеты! Генератор защитного поля накрылся! - в раздавшемся из динамика голосе пилота явно сквозила паника. – Мы успели совершить маневр уклонения, но не факт, что у нападавших были только две ракеты! Держитесь крепче, мы постараемся сесть как можно скорее!

Пиетт, крепко вцепившись в подлокотники, выругался сквозь зубы. Кому пришло в голову стрелять по их шаттлу на Фондоре?! Это же не какая-то захолустная полубандитская планетка вроде Татуина, а тщательно охраняемые имперские верфи! 

Шаттл заложил очередной безумный вираж. Пиетта замутило; он открыл было рот, чтобы еще раз высказать все, что думает по этому поводу, но не успел. Салон сотряс сильнейший удар, Пиетта швырнуло в сторону, да так, что он вылетел из своего кресла и со всего размаху приложился головой и левым боком о грань грузового контейнера. От дикой боли у него потемнело в глазах; он еще успел услышать чей-то истерический вопль “в нас попали!” перед тем, как окончательно потерять сознание.

***

Пиетт не заметил того момента, когда его беспамятство наконец закончилось. Не ощутил резкого перехода из темноты, в которой ничего не было, обратно к окружающему миру. Он просто внезапно понял, что лежит с закрытыми глазами и слух его улавливает тихое ритмичное попискивание. Довольно долго он не мог сообразить, что это, и только спустя некоторое время до него дошло, что он, вероятнее всего, находится в медцентре, а писк издают датчики, фиксирующие его сердцебиение и прочие физиологические параметры. Голова была тяжелая, мысли в ней ворочались с таким же неимоверным трудом, с каким мог бы двигаться хатт в кокпите TIE-истребителя, порой накатывала тошнота, но по крайней мере у него уже ничего так ужасно не болело.

Он попытался восстановить события, произошедшие после крушения шаттла, но все, что было после появления фигур в форме медперсонала космопорта, в его памяти отложилось крайне смутно: его куда-то быстро везли, помнились обрывки чьих-то разговоров, ожесточенно спорящие голоса, один из которых вроде бы принадлежал взволнованной Игнис, равнодушные реплики меддроидов, нестерпимая боль в правом плече и левом боку... Потом все терялось в тумане.

Интересно, сколько времени прошло, отстраненно подумал он. А Игнис? Он же слышал ее голос... Но по официальным документам она никем ему не приходится, и ее запросто могли не пропустить в палату.

Собрав все свои невеликие на данный момент силы, Пиетт заставил себя открыть глаза, но тут же с тихим стоном снова закрыл – от яркого света сильно закружилась голова и заныло в висках. А через мгновение услышал такой знакомый, родной голос:

– Великая Сила, спасибо! А я тут позорно задремала и не почувствовала, что ты уже пришел в себя! Нет-нет, Сорел, тебе пока не стоит пытаться говорить. Ты еще не настолько окреп после всего, что случилось.

Пиетт почувствовал, как Игнис осторожно берет его за руку, и попытался сжать пальцы. Судя по радостному восклицанию жены, ему это удалось. 

– Главный меддроид утверждал, что ты придешь в себя, как только из крови уйдут все те лекарства, которыми тебя накачали до и во время операции. Там и сильные обезболивающие были, и много еще чего, я в тот момент слишком волновалась и не запомнила как следует, что еще тебе вкололи. Именно поэтому ты сейчас чувствуешь себя так погано, туго соображаешь и не можешь сразу открыть глаза. Но все это должно быстро пройти.

– Где?.. – все-таки смог прошелестеть Пиетт. Туман в его голове рассеивался, очень медленно, но все же рассеивался.

– Ты в главном военном госпитале Фондора, в послеоперационной палате. Давай-ка я расскажу все с самого начала, у тебя наверняка столько вопросов сейчас на языке вертится! – он услышал, как она шумно вздохнула, и ощутил легкое прикосновение ее пальцев к своей щеке. – Итак, сижу я в главном зале военного космопорта, жду приземления твоего шаттла. И хотя знаю, что встретиться мы вряд ли сможем из-за какого-то важного совещания, хочу увидеть тебя хотя бы издалека.

Пиетт снова пожал ей руку – в имперском челноке он мечтал о том же самом, понимая, что в этот раз свидание у них вряд ли состоится. 

– Сижу я, – продолжила Игнис, крепче стискивая его пальцы, – от нечего делать разглядываю военных всех мастей, что снуют мимо меня, и внезапно замечаю, что в зале вдруг началась какая-то неприятная суета. И атмосфера сразу же стала такая... взволнованно-напряженная. Не успела я и глазом моргнуть, как все входы и выходы заблокировали отряды штурмовиков и сотрудники службы безопасности. Они объявили, что на имперский лямбда-шаттл, перевозящий всю верхушку военного командования Империи, только что было совершено нападение. Кто-то с территории космопорта выпустил по нему несколько самонаводящихся ракет. Они сказали, что никто не покинет этот зал, пока все присутствующие не будут проверены на принадлежность к покушению – мол, у виновных могут быть сообщники. А если кто-то вздумает оказать сопротивление или попытается сбежать, они без предупреждения сразу же открывают огонь на поражение. Можешь себе представить, как я испугалась? Я ведь знала, что это был _твой_ шаттл! – она с трудом перевела дух, и Пиетт понял, что она до сих пор переживает тот свой страх. Он слегка шевельнул рукой, давая понять, что готов слушать дальше.

– Нас держали под дулами бластеров, пока тщательнейшим образом не проверили у всех документы. Из реплик охраны я поняла, что искали шпионов Альянса с фальшивыми удостоверениями личности. Конечно же, никаких шпионов они не нашли. Потом я услышала обрывок разговора, что лямбда-шаттл не смог увернуться от последней ракеты, был подбит и упал на самом краю космопорта, куда уже направлены медики и наряды пожарных. Мою идентификационную карту к тому моменту уже изучили вдоль и поперек, дополнительно связавшись с моим непосредственным командиром. Тот подтвердил, что я действительно работаю в Департаменте военных исследований, и штурмовики меня наконец отпустили. Я немедленно ринулась прямиком к выходам на посадочные площадки – к флаерам и наземным транспортам медицинских служб, направлявшихся к далекому столбу дыма. Что я там делала, помню смутно – по-моему, я встала перед одним из медицинских транспортов, навела на него бластер и стала кричать, чтобы они немедленно взяли меня на борт и отвезли к месту крушения. Из транспорта вылез какой-то человек, попросил успокоиться и не стрелять... Думаю, из моих истерических выкриков он понял, что в шаттле летел кто-то, кто мне очень дорог. Этот человек помог мне сесть в транспорт – не знаю, то ли мое перекошенное от волнения лицо было тому причиной, то ли он решил, что будет проще разрешить мне поехать с ними, чем отбирать у меня бластер – так или иначе, через несколько минут мы были на месте крушения. Можешь представить, в каком состоянии я провела эти минуты?! – ее голос задрожал. – Я... Я одновременно изо всех сил внушала себе, что с тобой ничего не случилось, а с другой так боялась, что больше никогда тебя не увижу живым! Клянусь, это были самые страшные мгновения в моей жизни! – Игнис судорожно вздохнула, и Пиетт понял, что она, вновь переживая те мгновения, старается сдержать слезы.

– Вылезли мы с медиками у места крушения шаттла, а там... Корпус на первый взгляд более-менее не пострадал, но от всех трех крыльев остались одни ошметки, из салона валил дым, вокруг были разбросаны какие-то обломки... Вокруг суетились люди, две пожарные команды поливали шаттл пламегасящей пеной, медики уже увозили кого-то в медицинской капсуле... Я кинулась к одному из них, ткнула под нос свое имперское удостоверение – все равно в такой спешке вряд ли бы кто-то смог заметить, что я не из СИБ или фондорской администрации, и стала спрашивать, сколько человек уцелело и известны ли их имена. Медик отмахнулся от меня, он спешил внутрь, вместе с помощником-дроидом. Я ухватила его за рукав и сказала, что пойду внутрь вместе с ним. Конечно, он огрызнулся, что я только мешаю и путаюсь под ногами, что и без меня тут невероятный хаос... Я уже хотела прорываться в салон шаттла силой, когда вдруг увидела, как вывозят тебя, в медицинской капсуле, всего в крови и копоти... – ее голос прервался. 

– Все хорошо, – собравшись с силами, еле слышно прошептал Пиетт. На большее у него пока не хватало сил.

– Но в тот момент я ведь об этом не знала, – он услышал, как Игнис хлюпнула носом. – Вид твоего подбитого шаттла, от которого поднимается столб черного дыма – такую картину не так-то просто забыть! Кошмарами я теперь обеспечена надолго, – попыталась пошутить она. – Короче, я сказала медиками, что еду с тобой. И если они захотят меня остановить, то им придется либо всадить в меня заряд парализатора, либо просто пристрелить! К счастью, у медиков не было времени спорить, меня просто втолкнули во флаер, усадили рядом с твоей капсулой, и мы полетели в госпиталь. По дороге они сказали, что по результатам предварительного сканирования у тебя сильное сотрясение мозга, вывих плеча, многочисленные ушибы и порезы и, что самое серьезное, разрыв селезенки. Но что волноваться не стоит, неотложную помощь тебе уже оказали, а все остальное прекрасно лечится в условиях стационара. Ну а дальше все было просто: тебя сразу же увезли в операционную, а я осталась ждать...

– Сколько... времени? – Пиетт решил снова попробовать открыть глаза. На этот раз ему удалось продержаться целых пару секунд, за которые он успел увидеть размытый силуэт.

– Ой, давай-ка я уберу свет, – спохватилась Игнис. – Как же я сразу не сообразила! Слишком долго волновалась и переживала, а сейчас от радости, что ты пришел в себя, совсем последние мозги отшибло.

Сквозь опущенные веки Пиетт заметил, что в палате потемнело. Он сделал еще одну попытку и обнаружил, что теперь приглушенный свет не режет ему глаза и он может видеть стоящую рядом с ним Игнис. Она улыбалась, одновременно вытирая слезы:

– Ты, наверное, имел в виду, сколько прошло с момента крушения? Почти пятнадцать часов. Обработка всех твоих ран и операция заняли почти четыре часа, а потом ты спал под действием лекарств.

– К-какой еще... операции? – Пиетт злился на себя, что может говорить только такими куцыми предложениями и не способен на более полноценную фразу. Становилось нечем дышать, сердце билось быстрее и сильнее начинал ныть левый бок.

– Ушить все разрывы селезенки они не смогли, слишком уж серьезные были повреждения, и тогда решили, что проще ее удалить, клонировать и потом пересадить обратно, уже целую и здоровую. Так что твоя селезенка тихо-мирно растет в главной лаборатории медицинского комплекса и будет готова к пересадке через два или три дня, – она осторожно поцеловала его в щеку, стараясь не задеть разные трубочки и провода. – Скажи, у тебя сейчас что-нибудь ощутимо болит? Плечо? Голова?

– Левый бок, – выдавил он.

– Там как раз шов от удаления селезенки. Колоть еще большие дозы обезболивающих тебе нельзя, как мне объяснили. Так что придется немного потерпеть, ладно?

Слабо улыбнувшись, Пиетт в знак согласия прикрыл глаза. Что такое боль в боку и вывихнутое плечо по сравнению с теми моральными мучениями, которым изо дня в день в течение многих месяцев подвергал его Вейдер?

– А как остальные? – он наконец-то вспомнил, что кроме него в шаттле были и другие высокопоставленные офицеры.

– Пока ты лежал без сознания после операции, я не знала, куда себя деть, и решила навести справки у меддроидов. Первый и второй пилоты шаттла погибли, как и трое пассажиров. У прочих переломы рук и ног, ребер, у кого-то оказался проломлен череп и он находится в крайне тяжелом состоянии. Ну и ожоги, порезы, рваные раны, сотрясения, в общем, полный комплект травм, характерных при подобных крушениях. Думаю, что нам еще крупно повезло. Твоему соседу по отделению реанимации, адмиралу... тьфу, забыла, как его зовут, понадобится протезирование целой ноги. Другому все лицо иссекли осколки транспаристила и придется клонировать оба глазных яблока... 

Пиетт медленно переваривал полученную информацию. Значит, кроме него еще минимум пятеро адмиралов и генералов выведены из строя. Интересно, как Вейдер отнесся к сложившейся ситуации? Флоты лишились своих командующих прямо перед одной из важнейших – после битвы при Явине – операций и ситху придется срочно искать замену погибшим и раненым. Вейдер терпеть не мог такие внезапные сюрпризы и обычно реагировал на них несколько... резко. Пиетт даже пожалел тех, кто теперь будет вынужден отчитываться перед главнокомандующим. А кстати, кто осмелился на насквозь имперском Фондоре совершить покушение на шаттл с важными пассажирами?

– Уже нашли, – Пиетт набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, – людей, совершивших нападение?

– Последние несколько часов я провела в этой палате, неотрывно глядя на тебя и внушая себе, что волноваться больше не стоит и все будет хорошо. А потом задремала и не знаю, появилась ли какая-то информация о том, кто же сбил твой шаттл. Давай-ка посмотрим, сейчас, по-моему, как раз должен идти очередной выпуск, – Игнис отошла в сторону и принялась щелкать клавишами головизора. – Ага, точно!

– ... повторяем выпуск самых свежих новостей, – раздался громкий голос ведущего главного инфоканала Голосети. Пиетт поморщился, но Игнис уже уменьшила звук до приемлемого уровня.

– Службой Имперской Безопасности было установлено, – продолжал возбужденно вещать диктор, – что ракеты, сбившие вчера имперский шаттл, в результате чего погибли пять человек, а остальные пассажиры получили ранения разной степени тяжести, были выпущены повстанцами. Как показали записи с камер наблюдения, их было трое. Двое оказали сопротивление и были застрелены штурмовиками, а их сообщнику удалось скрыться. После изучения личностей убитых оказалось, что они являлись сотрудниками, обслуживавшими посадочные полосы и вследствие этого имевшими...

– Думаю, этого достаточно, – хмыкнула Игнис, выключая головизор. – Представляю, какое лицо было у начальника здешней службы безопасности, когда он узнал, что допрашивать некого. Тем двоим повезло – лучше погибнуть в бою, чем попасть в лапы СИБ-овских дознавателей. Надеюсь, что сбежавшего не поймают, хотя сильно сомневаюсь, что повстанцы на настолько важную операцию, как уничтожение верхушки имперской армии и флота, послали так мало народу. Думаю, что эти трое были просто недовольны Империей и ее политикой, примкнуть к Альянсу у них не было возможности, вот они и решили сбить шаттл своими силами. Благо при работе в космопорте можно довольно легко получить доступ к расписаниям полетов. Если бы в этом челноке не летел ты, – она наклонилась и едва слышно прошептала ему на ухо, – я бы им даже поаплодировала.

Пиетт усмехнулся про себя – ее антиимперские настроения усиливались с каждым месяцем. Кстати, а ей разве не нужно быть на своем рабочем месте в Департаменте?

– А как твоя работа? – выдохнул он, осторожно пытаясь устроиться поудобнее – его подушка была слишком уж плоской. 

– У меня еще не закончился очередной отгул, – уловив его желание, она щелкнула какой-то клавишей, и изголовье кровати плавно приподнялось. – Осталось еще несколько часов, так что я пока никуда не ухожу. А комлинк я выключила сразу же после того, как села во флаер, направлявшийся в космопорт. Пусть ищут меня сколько влезет, имею полное право не отвечать. И потом – шеф знает, что если я немного задерживаюсь, то ему после этого всегда перепадает несколько купюр. Ему просто нет смысла слишком тщательно следить за тем, в срок я возвращаюсь на работу или нет.

– Очередная веская причина? – улыбнулся он.

– Естественно, – подтвердила Игнис. – На моем счету достаточно кредитов, чтобы вволю опаздывать на протяжении еще где-то нескольких тысячелетий. Ну а потом... 

Она неожиданно осеклась на полуслове и замолчала, уставившись куда-то в пространство. Даже в приглушенном свете палаты Пиетт увидел, как стремительно расширяются ее зрачки, почти целиком заполняя радужку. Потом Игнис внезапно ахнула, резко обернулась к двери и застыла, цветом лица все сильнее напоминая поверхность Хота, будь он трижды неладен. 

– Что такое? – как-то сразу заволновавшись, он рывком подался вперед, но приступ головокружения и резко усилившаяся боль в боку заставили его опуститься обратно на кровать. – Игнис, тебе плохо?

Она перевела на него полный ужаса взгляд и, заикаясь, с трудом выдавила:

– Я ч-чувствую... С-сюда кто-то идет, и этот кто-то...

Докончить она не успела. Дверь палаты с шелестом отъехала в сторону и на пороге возникла массивная фигура в черных доспехах. 

Вейдер.

Игнис сдавленно ахнула, шарахнулась в сторону и чуть не сшибла какой-то возмущенно запищавший медицинский прибор. Ситх шагнул вперед и молча встал посередине палаты. В дверном проеме за его спиной маячил дежурный меддроид, в нерешительности суча лапками-манипуляторами. 

В первое мгновение Пиетт подумал, что от тех лекарств, которые в изобилии все еще плескались в его кровеносной системе, у него просто начались галлюцинации. Но реакция Игнис, находившейся сейчас вне поля его зрения, ее тяжелое и частое дыхание, доказывали – это вовсе не галлюцинация. Да и свист респиратора был чересчур хорошо ему знаком.

Вейдер слегка шевельнул рукой, и освещение в палате снова вернулось на прежний уровень. На черной бронированной маске заиграли яркие блики.

– Милорд, я... – стиснув зубы и прищурившись, Пиетт попытался сесть, но опять не сумел. Сердце колотилось так, что перехватывало дыхание, в голове мутилось от боли в плече и боку и он подумал, что вот-вот потеряет сознание. А Вейдер все стоял перед ним, и Пиетт был уверен, что он очень внимательно изучает их с Игнис.

– Так значит, – спустя долгие мгновения неприятного, тягостного молчания наконец произнес ситх, – это именно о _вас_ столько думает командующий “Эскадроном”. Что ж, капитан третьего ранга Игнис Таркин, любопытно видеть вас своими глазами, а не в воспоминаниях моего _слишком чувствительного_ адмирала.

Она издала какой-то невнятный звук, и Пиетт невольно подумал, что потерять сознание может как раз-таки она, а вовсе не он. Ну почему, почему Вейдеру понадобилось заявляться к нему лично? Не мог узнать интересующую его информацию у персонала госпиталя? Хотя это вполне в духе ситха – прийти к каждому пострадавшему и проверить, в настолько ли тяжелом состоянии они находятся, как сообщают склонные к вечной перестраховке меддроиды.

– Адмирал Пиетт – командующий моим личным флотом. Когда он сможет встать на ноги и вернуться к выполнению своих обязанностей? – Вейдер резко обернулся. – И почему он не в бакта-камере?

– У нас в данный момент всего одна бакта-камера, – степенно ответил дроид, выдвигаясь вперед, – и в ней третьи сутки находится племянник губернатора Фондора. Его флаер попал в сильную аварию, и с такими ожогами спасти его можно было только...

– Если вы немедленно вытащите оттуда какого-то ненужного Империи богатого бездельника и поместите на его место адмирала, как скоро он будет полностью здоров? – прервал ситх.

– Учитывая всю степень тяжести его травм и тот факт, что клонированная селезенка пока еще не достигла нужного размера, то можно предположить, что...

– Короче, – обронил Вейдер, и от этого короткого слова по палате словно пронесся ледяной ветер. Пиетт вздрогнул, Игнис сдавленно охнула, а потом тихо застонала. Проняло даже дроида:

– Не менее чем через семьдесят два часа, – быстро ответил он.

– Не пойдет, – Вейдер снова повернулся к Пиетту. – “Эскадрон” отбывает меньше чем через сутки, и ждать я не собираюсь, иначе флот выбьется из графика. 

А ведь точно, если “Эскадрон” задержится, то опоздает к Эндору к сроку, назначенному самим Императором, пронеслось в голове у беспомощно лежащего на своей кровати Пиетта. Естественно, Вейдер не будет ждать выздоровления одного-единственного человека, пусть и своего адмирала. На борту “Исполнителя” есть много толковых офицеров, хотя бы его заместитель, капитан второго ранга Герент, так что ситх легко найдет себе нового командующего. Но почему же тогда Вейдер все никак не уходит? Моей вины в том, что кто-то подбил этот проклятый шаттл, тут нет, как нет и вины Игнис. Тогда пусть просто оставит нас в покое, а эндорская операция во главе с Палпатином отправляется прямиком к сарлакку в глотку!

Ситх чуть наклонил свою маску, и Пиетт похолодел, ожидая немедленной кары. Он не может вернуться на мостик “Исполнителя” и тем самым подводит главнокомандующего. Как Вейдер обычно расправлялся с теми, кто его подводил, он видел лично, и не один раз. 

Вдруг Игнис шагнула вперед, снова оказываясь в поле зрения Пиетта, взяла его за руку, крепко ее стиснула и с усилием подняла голову, глядя прямо в линзы маски Вейдера. Пиетт понимал, какого чудовищного усилия ей это стоило – он видел ее дрожащие губы и стекающую по щеке слезу. Только бы она не стала ничего говорить, с тоскливым ужасом подумал он. Неизвестно, как она со своей эмпатией восприняла появление ситха и что сейчас думает и ощущает. Пусть только молчит и старается держать свои эмоции в узде, иначе последствия могут быть непредсказуемы! Зачем, ну зачем она привлекла к себе внимание?! 

Но то ли у ситха не было настроения его душить и обращать внимание на поведение Игнис, то ли Великая Сила оказалась сегодня к ним снисходительна – как бы то ни было, Вейдер с минуту внимательно смотрел на бледную как полотно, трясущуюся Игнис, а потом резко повернулся и направился к выходу из палаты. Следом поспешил явно недоумевающий меддроид.

Уже в дверях Вейдер замедлил шаг и неожиданно бросил через плечо:

– Удачи, адмирал. 

И дверь палаты с шелестом затворилась, оставив их переваривать увиденное и услышанное. 

Пиетт застыл, даже не моргая – неужели пронесло? Вейдер ушел и оставил их обоих целыми и невредимыми?! А потом аж подскочил на своей кровати – Игнис медленно обернулась к нему, слабо улыбнулась, а потом плавно осела на пол.

– Что с тобой? Игнис, очнись! Эй, нужна помощь! Сюда, скорее! – не обращая внимания на острую боль в боку, он рывком повернулся к приборам в изголовье – там наверняка должна быть кнопка вызова дежурного дроида. Где же она? Не замечая, что почти до крови прокусил губу, Пиетт с ожесточением нажимал на все клавиши подряд, а в голове у него билась одна-единственная паническая мысль: что с ней случилось? Что Вейдер с ней сделал?!

Видимо, какую-то нужную кнопку он все же надавил – в палату ворвались сразу три меддроида, один застыл около бесчувственной Игнис, а двое подлетели к нему вплотную и засыпали вопросами:

– Адмирал, как вы себя чувствуете? Показатели вашего организма внезапно стали отклоняться от нормы, резко увеличилась частота сердечных сокращений и поднялось давление. Эта женщина вам что-то сделала? Может, вызвать охрану? Дать вам успокоительное?

– К хатту под хвост ваше успокоительное! – рявкнул Пиетт, чего существа, с ним незнакомые, обычно никак не ожидали и впадали в некоторую оторопь. – Немедленно выяснить, что с ней! Сию секунду! Иначе я прикажу разобрать вас всех на запчасти и продать тем же хаттам!

– Но...

– Никаких но! Ее здоровье – теперь для вас приоритет!

– Приоритет? – в голосе одного из дроидов явно послышалось сомнение. – Когда вы поступили к нам в госпиталь, она прилетела на том же медицинском флаере и предъявила нам документы на имя капитана третьего ранга Департамента военных исследований Игнис Таркин. Простите, адмирал, но какое отношение она к вам имеет?

– Ты, безмозглая и бездушная жестянка, смеешь оспаривать слова командующего личным флотом лорда Вейдера? – Пиетт повысил голос, в тот момент напрочь забыв, что у него сотрясение мозга, болит все тело и вообще-то недостает целой селезенки. Бушующий в крови адреналин успешно заглушал все прочие мысли и ощущения, за исключением всепоглощающего страха за Игнис. – Мне что, вызвать с флагмана своих спецов по дроидам, чтобы они как следует перетряхнули твои дурные металлические потроха? Чтобы я больше ни единого слова не слышал кроме тех, что касаются ее состояния! – он кивнул в сторону Игнис.

– Как пожелаете, адмирал, – если бы на месте меддроида был человек, он бы недоуменно пожал плечами. – Тогда мы сейчас же заберем ее и проведем полную диагностику, после чего сообщим вам о результатах.

Пока один дроид, выдвинув пару дополнительных манипуляторов, колдовал над Игнис, два других выпорхнули в коридор и быстро вернулись с антигравитационными носилками, шустро ее на них уложили и увезли прочь.

– И поторопитесь! – Пиетт вложил в это слово всю злость, которую испытывал к препятствиям, вечно мешающим их с Игнис спокойному существованию. – Или я буду вынужден воплотить в реальность свои угрозы насчет запчастей!

– Конечно, адмирал, не беспокойтесь, мы сделаем все необходимое. А пока я бы настоятельно рекомендовал вам покой и отдых, – оставшийся в палате дроид аккуратно поправил приборы, которые Игнис задела при появлении Вейдера. – Вы уверены, что не хотите инъекцию успокоительного?

– Вон, – коротко ответил Пиетт, бессильно откидываясь на подушку. Он смертельно устал от Вейдера, Империи, Альянса, настырных вездесущих дроидов и вообще от всего на свете. Может, лучше было выбрать не Свиврен, а полностью безлюдную планету, подумал он, морщась от неожиданно вернувшейся боли, которая снова принялась терзать его несчастный левый бок. Чтобы больше никто не вмешивался в их с Игнис жизнь, не пугал, не мешал, не спрашивал, не требовал, а просто оставил их в покое...

Наверное, от перенесенного стресса он все же на какое-то время отключился, потому что когда снова открыл глаза, то увидел перед собой уже не меддроида, а человека в синей медицинской униформе. 

– Как Игнис? – сразу же спросил Пиетт. – Что с ней? Кто вы такой?

– Я Корран Вассик, хирург, который оперировал вас после крушения шаттла. Дроиды сообщили мне...э-э... об инциденте, который случился в этой палате, и передали вашу просьбу насчет этой женщины. Кстати, если не секрет, кем она вам приходится?

– Женой, – коротко ответил Пиетт, не собираясь вдаваться в подробности. – Что же вы выяснили?

– Мы тщательно провели все возможные исследования и анализы.

– И?

– Физически она полностью здорова, адмирал.

– Что значит – физически? – тихо спросил Пиетт, предчувствуя плохие новости. – Если она здорова, то почему ее здесь нет?

– Дело в том, что... – медик чуть замялся, – она до сих пор без сознания. Мы не знаем, почему – как я сказал, ее организм функционирует абсолютно нормально. Но привести ее в себя мы пока не смогли. 

– А... а когда сможете? – он судорожно вцепился в край кровати с такой силой, что заныли пальцы.

– Полагаю, нужно время, – осторожно ответил хирург. – В процессе изучения результатов анализов мы обнаружили, что рисунок мозговых волн вашей... э-э... супруги очень похож на рисунок волн тех людей, которые перенесли сильную психологическую травму. Скажите, адмирал... Когда лорд Вейдер был здесь, в вашей палате, он не мог как-то... на нее повлиять? Я слышал кое-какие разговоры о неких его сверхъестественных умениях...

Рассказать ему про способности Игнис или нет, спросил себя Пиетт. Если расскажу, он с другими медиками, чего доброго, с энтузиазмом начнет изучать ее эмпатию и превратит Игнис в объект для своих исследований. А когда информация о ней дойдет до СИБ, то они не успокоятся, пока не узнают, можно или нет пробуждать эмпатию в своих сотрудниках – ведь это будет такой находкой для агентов всех мастей! И тогда он уже никогда не увидит Игнис, которая сгинет в недрах секретных лабораторий службы безопасности. Будет лучше сказать полуправду.

– Жена крайне переволновалась из-за моего нынешнего состояния. Когда я очнулся, она была на пределе, еще немного, и у нее сдали бы нервы. Ну а появление лорда Вейдера на неподготовленных людей не всегда действует, скажем так, умиротворяюще.

– Тогда именно этим, вероятнее всего, и объясняется ее бессознательное состояние, – кивнул Вассик. – Это просто защитная реакция мозга на внешние травмирующие обстоятельства. Думаю, мы несколько дней будем вводить ей транквилизаторы со снотворными и понаблюдаем за динамикой. Уверен, что она вскоре придет в себя.

– Очень надеюсь, что вы знаете, что говорите, – с горечью пробормотал Пиетт и прикрыл глаза. Он будет ждать. 

Столько, сколько понадобится. 

Даже целую вечность. 

_Продолжение следует_


	12. Глава 12

**Глава 12**

 Пиетт сидел около постели и неотрывно смотрел на Игнис. Минула уже неделя после визита Вейдера, а она до сих пор так и не пришла в себя. Медики уверяли, что она находится в стабильном состоянии и нужно лишь дождаться, пока ее сознание с подсознанием сами справятся с проблемой.

 За прошедшее время Пиетту пересадили клонированную селезенку и погрузили в освободившуюся бакта-камеру. Уже третьи сутки он – с тех пор как встал на ноги – неотлучно находился в палате жены. Физически он чувствовал себя прекрасно, а вот морально...

 Когда-то, очень много лет назад, на родной Аксиле Пиетт ребенком катался на простеньких качелях. Он смутно помнил, как у него захватывало дух, когда он взлетал к небу, и как замирало сердце, когда стремительно возвращался обратно к земле. Его теперешняя жизнь сильно напоминала эти качели: необыкновенные радость и счастье то и дело сменялись бессилием и глубочайшим отчаянием. Он уже дико устал от такой бесконечной чехарды. Именно сейчас, когда у них с Игнис все могло наладиться, она уже который день лежит без чувств. И медики не могут ничего точно обещать, хотя по несколько раз в день горячо уверяют его, что раз динамика не ухудшается, она в любой момент может очнуться.

 Вздохнув, Пиетт встал и несколько раз прошелся по палате, чтобы размяться и немного взбодриться. Жаль, что у него под рукой нет флотской аптечки – ему бы сейчас не помешал тот стимулятор, что помог выдержать бешеный ритм работы во время операции при Хоте. За последние семьдесят два часа он почти ничего не ел и спал лишь урывками, прямо на неудобном больничном стуле, который дроиды поставили для него в палате Игнис – боялся пропустить момент ее пробуждения. Ведь у него есть для нее совершенно сногсшибательная новость и сообщить ей об этом сюрпризе должен именно он.

 Пиетт с тоской посмотрел на хронометр, тяжело вздохнул и снова сел. Интересно, сколько она еще будет находиться в таком состоянии? Сейчас Сила к ним благоволит, но надо успеть воспользоваться моментом, пока ситуация не стала усложняться, что вполне возможно...

 Он задумался, прикидывая возможные варианты развития событий, и поэтому не сразу осознал, что именно отвлекло его от размышлений. Пиетт вернулся из своих мыслей обратно в палату и тут же понял, что именно изменилось – дыхание Игнис. Когда его допустили к ней, она дышала тихо-тихо, еле заметно, сейчас же ее грудь высоко вздымалась, а под веками интенсивно двигались глазные яблоки, словно она видела какой-то сон.

 Пиетт замер, не веря своим глазам, потом осторожно взял ее за руку и негромко позвал:

 – Игнис, любимая! Ты меня слышишь? Игнис!

 Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, а потом она вдруг открыла глаза. Вот просто взяла и открыла, словно не лежала в беспамятстве столько времени, ни на что не реагируя.

 Он замер от неожиданности, чувствуя, как радость захлестывает его с головой, а сердце бешено колотится у самого горла.

 – Ты меня слышишь? – он крепче сжал ее руку. Игнис не ответила, и Пиетта пронзила ужасная мысль – а если столкновение с Вейдером нанесло непоправимый ущерб ее психике? Иначе как объяснить то, что она смотрит на него, но не ничего отвечает?!

 Он уже собирался вскочить и срочно вызвать меддроида, как Игнис часто заморгала, глубоко вздохнула и спросила неожиданно бодрым голосом:

 – Я не сплю? Сорел, это и правда ты?

 Вместо ответа он прижал ее руку к губам, закрыл глаза и замер. Выразить свои ощущения словами он в тот момент просто не мог.

 – По-моему, я только что видела какой-то жуткий, кошмарный сон... – тихо сказала Игнис. – Словно твой шаттл потерпел крушение, ты попал в фондорский военный госпиталь, а потом пришел Вейдер и... Постой-ка, – спохватилась она, – а где это я? Это ведь не наша фондорская квартира, а больница! Почему я здесь нахожусь?

 Пиетт наконец-то снова обрел способность внятно выражать свои мысли:

 – Знаешь, то, что ты помнишь... Это был не сон. Я и правда лежал в главном военном госпитале Фондора с сотрясением мозга и удаленной селезенкой. Все это время ты была рядом со мной.

 – Значит, и визит Вейдера мне не приснился? – Игнис рывком села, чуть не сорвав с себя датчики.

 – Не двигайся, – всполошился Пиетт, видя, как расширяются, скорее всего от страха, ее зрачки. – Может, тебе пока нельзя делать резких движений!

 – Ах, так вот почему я не дома... Последнее, что я помню – Вейдер вышел из твоей палаты, потом я обернулась к тебе – и очнулась только что. Значит, все же не выдержала и шлепнулась в обморок... Я прекрасно себя чувствую, не надо так волноваться, – улыбнулась она, видя, как Пиетт с напряжением всматривается в монитор с показаниями параметров жизнедеятельности – дроиды объяснили ему, какие изменения в их данных должны его насторожить. – Ничего не болит, голова не кружится. Просто такое ощущение, что проспала чуть ли не целый год.

 – Я так боялся, что Вейдер как-то губительно подействовал на тебя из-за твоих способностей, – признался Пиетт, помогая ей устроиться поудобнее. – Ты помнишь, как он стоял в центре палаты, а потом ты шагнула вперед и посмотрела прямо на него?

 – Погоди, – перебила его Игнис, – лучше скажи, как ты себя чувствуешь? Тебе должны были пересадить клонированную селезенку, я правильно помню?

 – Уже пересадили, – кивнул он. – Три дня назад выпустили из бакта-камеры и заявили, что здоровее, чем сейчас, я в жизни не был.

 – Слава Силе, – облегченно выдохнула она. – Теперь тебя надо подкормить и дать выспаться, а то сейчас ты, может, и здоров, но выглядишь совсем не прекрасно. Хотя чему тут удивляться, ты так из-за меня переволновался... А кстати, сколько времени я тут лежу?

 – Сегодня ровно неделя, как ты потеряла сознание. Медики уверяли, что проблема чисто психологическая и мозг с ней справится самостоятельно. Вчера они отменили все назначенные препараты, сказав, что больше не видят в них особой необходимости. Я им не поверил, если честно, и подумывал о переводе тебя в другой госпиталь, – признался он.

 – В свое время, когда я изучала свойства эмпатии, прочитала много интересного о возможностях человеческого разума. Врачи правы, у нашего мозга огромные ресурсы, которые до сих пор не изучены до самого конца. Так что, как видишь, я справилась. Кстати, в памяти постепенно что-то такое всплывает... – Игнис задумчиво посмотрела на Пиетта. – Теперь я смело могу хвастаться, что знаю, каково это – встретиться ситху и эмпату. Думаю, это был первый и единственный случай в истории Галактики – если учесть, как редко в ней попадаются и те, и другие.

 – Забудь, – Пиетта передернуло. – Прекрасно помню, что _я_ испытывал при общении с ним, а каково было тебе ощущать его прямо рядом с собой, не могу даже представить!

 Игнис похлопала рукой по одеялу, приглашая его пересесть со стула на кровать. Он устроился на самом краешке, неотрывно глядя на нее во все глаза и понимая самую суть выражения “на седьмом небе от счастья”. Она подалась вперед, нежно поцеловала его и тихо сказала:

 – Когда Вейдер смотрел, как ты беспомощно лежишь перед ним и мучаешься от боли, я знала, что ему ничего не стоит одним движением руки уничтожить тебя, как бесполезный, отработанный и уже ненужный материал. Я подумала, что надо срочно что-то предпринимать. Немедленно, иначе может быть поздно! И тогда меня как будто что-то подтолкнуло – я шагнула вперед, встала перед Вейдером, взглянула в его маску и... Как бы тебе сказать? Настежь открыла все свои эмоциональные шлюзы. Показала ему, _что_ я чувствую, когда ты рядом со мной. Когда мы вместе. Каким прекрасным может быть мир, когда ты _любишь_. И пока я показывала ему все это, у меня создалось впечатление, что он впитывал мои эмоции как... как песок впитывает влагу – жадно, нетерпеливо, до самой последней капли.

 – Ты хочешь сказать, что ситху и правой руке Императора по какой-то причине были интересны наши с тобой отношения? – Пиетт не поверил своим ушам. Он просто не мог представить себе, что главнокомандующий “Эскадроном смерти” был способен испытывать хоть малейшее любопытство к каким-то там человеческим чувствам. Не мог, и все тут.

 – Не уверена, что его реакцию можно было выразить словом “интересно”. Но я точно знаю следующее. Сразу перед тем, как появился Вейдер, я почувствовала, что к нам словно направляется тяжелая туча, сотканная из тьмы и закрывающая собой почти всю Галактику. Эта тьма пытается всосать в себя все вокруг и превратить в свое подобие... Это было так... _так_ страшно! Потом Вейдер вошел, и когда я впервые ощутила его присутствие совсем рядом с собой, у меня аж в глазах потемнело. Я будто ослепла и оглохла на какое-то мгновение от... _этого_. А через минуту я вроде как немного привыкла к излучаемой им мощи и... Я ведь никогда не встречалась ни с одним ситхом лицом к лицу и могу сказать, что ничего подобного даже и представить себе не могла. У Вейдера в душе такой огромный запутанный клубок из боли, гнева, ненависти, презрения, злости, ярости... Не представляю, как в одном живом существе может умещаться столько, – она на мгновение задумалась, – отрицательной энергии и не убить его на месте. Но знаешь, что самое странное? Я сумела самым краешком сознания уловить, что все эти чувства направлены не только вовне.

 – Ты хочешь сказать?.. – поразился Пиетт неожиданной догадке.

 – По-моему, больше всего на свете он ненавидит самого себя.

 – Вейдер? Ненавидит себя? Этого просто не может быть!

 Игнис недоуменно пожала плечами:

 – Конечно, я могла неправильно истолковать его эмоции от такого-то бешеного напора чужих и чуждых мыслей и ощущений. Но что-то подсказывает мне, что я все же не ошиблась... Да, и вот еще что. Когда я шагнула вперед, взяла тебя за руку и посмотрела на Вейдера, то за той тьмой, что клубилась внутри него, мне почудился чей-то силуэт. Бледное лицо печальной девушки с каштановыми волосами, а за ней – бушующее море огня, в котором плавятся какие-то непонятные металлические конструкции... На какое-то мгновение я дико испугалась, что этот огонь вот-вот вырвется из-под его контроля и испепелит и Вейдера, и этот госпиталь, и вообще весь мир. Все страхи, что я испытывала в жизни – ничто по сравнению с тем, что он способен сделать. И с тем ужасом, что он все время носит в себе. Это... это просто чудовищно, Сорел, – она поежилась. – А потом силуэт вдруг исчез, Вейдер пожелал тебе удачи и ушел. Потом провал... и я очнулась здесь, а ты сидел рядом.

 Пиетт придвинулся поближе и крепко ее обнял:

 – Неважно, кого ты там увидела. Никто не знает прошлого Вейдера: кто он, откуда, кем был до того, как впервые появился рядом с Императором. Просто забудь о нем навсегда.

 Она прошептала ему на ухо:

 – Я _должна_ забыть. Не хочу, чтобы меня преследовало это лицо, как преследует его.

 – Преследует? – Пиетт успокаивающе гладил ее по голове.

 – Я абсолютно точно в этом уверена, – прошептала Игнис. – Слишком... много его невыносимой боли связано с этой девушкой. Все это надо забыть, как страшный сон: и Вейдера, и то, _что_ я в нем почувствовала. Выбросить из головы как можно скорее.

 – Ни о чем не волнуйся, – он ласково прикоснулся губами к ее макушке, – ведь наша нервотрепка наконец-то закончена.

 – Что значит – закончена? – Игнис резко отстранилась и внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза. – Причиной радости, что ты сейчас испытываешь, я считала свое пробуждение, но сейчас вижу, что тут есть еще что-то.

 – Сюрприз, – кивнул Пиетт, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.

 – В последнее время я как-то перестала любить сюрпризы, потому что они только усложняли нашу с тобой жизнь. Хотя... Слишком уж сильное ликование я в тебе ощущаю. Ну давай, не тяни, рассказывай.

 Пиетт набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и выпалил:

 – Империи, как и ее Императора, больше нет.

 – Что-о?! – ошарашенно воскликнула Игнис. – Этого же не может быть! Что значит – нет?!

 – Очень просто – нет. Звезда Смерти уничтожена. Все кончено, мы свободны!

 – А что стало с Альянсом? Кто сейчас находится во главе правительства? Мон Мотма? Кто-то из императорских прихвостней? А как же Вейдер? – вопросы посыпались один за другим.

 – Он, как и Палпатин, погиб вместе с боевой станцией. Во время сражения при Эндоре истребители повстанцев смогли добраться до главного реактора Звезды Смерти и выпустить в него пару торпед. На этом сражение было практически закончено. “Эскадрон” потерял свой флагман и...

 Игнис вздрогнула:

 – “Исполнитель” подбили?

 – Представь себе, что один из пилотов Альянса умудрился разнести в клочья генераторы защитного поля линкора, и почти сразу же чей-то истребитель врезался в обзорный экран главного мостика. Взрыв был такой силы, что полностью разворотил направляющие, по которым скользят транспластиловые щиты дополнительной защиты. Произошла мгновенная разгерметизация командного пункта и прилегающих помещений, управление просто не успели передать на запасной мостик. На борту возникла паника, после чего “Исполнитель” очень быстро был притянут Звездой Смерти и врезался в нее. Я видел записи, которые повстанцы распространили сразу же после официального объявления о смерти Палпатина и Вейдера.

 – Не могу поверить, – Игнис изумленно покачала головой, – что Вейдера больше нет. Не может... подобное существо вот так просто взять и умереть! После сражения при Явине все тоже думали, что он погиб вместе с первой Звездой Смерти, а потом ситх в полном здравии заявился на Фондор. Вдруг он и сейчас где-то выжидает, перегруппировывает имперский флот и скоро нанесет ответный удар?

 – В обращении Альянса было сказано, что о смерти Императора и его правой руки стало известно из источника, сомневаться в достоверности информации которого абсолютно невозможно.

 – Итак, давай подытожим, – она взволнованно облизала пересохшие губы и медленно начала: – Императора нет. Вейдера нет. Твой “Исполнитель” уничтожен. Альянс выиграл сражение, но не войну, и пока неизвестно, кто из сторон сможет окончательно захватить и удержать власть. Галактика замерла в ожидании, что же будет дальше, и до нас с тобой сейчас явно никому нет дела. А это значит...

 – ... что мы можем наконец начать жить как обычные люди, – подхватил Пиетт. – Ты готова? 

– Я этого ждала с момента нашей встречи четыре года назад! – Игнис с такой страстью его обняла, что он шутливо охнул:

 – Эй, поосторожнее, а то ты повредишь мне новую селезенку и мы будем вынуждены задержаться тут еще на некоторое время.

 – Ни за что! – она рывком откинула одеяло. – Больше ни секунды не желаю работать на армию, флот или Департамент! У меня уже в печенках сидит вся эта политика, война и вечный страх за тебя!

 Пиетт удержал ее:

 – Погоди-ка, пока не вставай, я отключу все сенсоры, а то у дежурных меддроидов на пульте сработает сигнал тревоги, и они заявятся сюда выяснять, какие изменения произошли в твоем состоянии. – Он встал, подошел к монитору, осторожно снял нижнюю панель и стал копаться в переплетении цветных проводков. – Итак, вот тут мы замкнем, а здесь переключим... Готово, смело можешь отрывать всю эту дребедень.

 – Ты что, заранее узнал, как отключить эту штуку? – она с удивлением кивнула на монитор, отцепляя от себя многочисленные датчики.

 – Да, нашел в Голонете инструкцию и поизучал на досуге. Не хочу, чтобы дроиды узнали, что ты очнулась.

 – Интересно, почему это? – Игнис встала и босиком прошлепала к шкафу. – Ох, я же пришла к тебе в госпиталь в этой униформе... – протянула она, с гримасой отвращения разглядывая комбинезон с нашивками Департамента. – Может, мне подождать здесь, пока ты принесешь из нашей квартиры мою гражданскую одежду?

 – Думаю, задерживаться не стоит, – покачал головой Пиетт. – Повстанцы пытаются взять власть в свои руки на как можно большем количестве планет, но некоторые системы уже заявили о желании отделиться, получить независимость и больше не быть частью ни Империи, ни Республики, ни какого бы то ни было другого политического образования. Подозреваю, что подобное желание может возникнуть у многих, и тогда в Галактике начнется смута и борьба за передел границ и власти. Я наводил справки о планах фондорской администрации, но они пока занимают выжидательную позицию. Если учесть, что в их верфях нуждаются все – и имперцы, и повстанцы, и контрабандисты с разной шушерой, они могут быть относительно спокойны за свое будущее. Вряд ли их кто-то тронет. А вот если Альянс укрепит свою власть и начнет разыскивать бывших имперских генералов и адмиралов за военные преступления, то Фондор может сразу же выдать им меня и еще несколько человек в знак доброй воли и желания сотрудничать с новой властью. Никто не поверит, что я никогда не одобрял действий Империи. Ну а ты им вполне можешь понадобиться на верфях как опытный специалист по защитным полям. Так что нам лучше как можно скорее и незаметнее выбраться из этого госпиталя и сесть на корабль, который стоит наготове уже вторые сутки. Мы просто исчезнем из этой палаты. Именно поэтому я и не хотел, чтобы дроиды узнали, что ты пришла в себя.

 Игнис, внимательно выслушав его рассказ, кивнула:

 – Ты абсолютно прав. Не стоит рисковать и привлекать к себе лишнее внимание. Я сейчас же переоденусь и мы уйдем отсюда. Здесь есть какой-нибудь пожарный выход или что-то в этом роде?

 – За пару десятков метров отсюда находится дверь, за ней – коридор, ведущий в складские помещения госпиталя. Запирается дверь на простой электронный замок, взломать код которого – пара пустяков. Мы зайдем на склад, пройдем до самого его конца, и там будет еще одна дверь. Дальше – переулок, из которого мы попадаем прямо на уровень Три-Эск, где берем воздушное такси и летим прямо к ожидающему нас транспорту. Домой не возвращаемся, все необходимое уже ждет нас на борту.

 – Какая прелесть, – пробормотала Игнис, зашнуровывая армейские ботинки, – мало того, что я сочувствую Альянсу, еще и дезертирую из имперских вооруженных сил. Жаль, что дядя уже умер, хотелось бы мне посмотреть на его лицо, если бы он об этом узнал.

 – Думаю, тетя тоже не придет в особый восторг, – усмехнулся Пиетт, осторожно открывая дверь и выглядывая наружу. – Никого нет. Ты как, готова?

 – Готова, – тихо подтвердила Игнис.

 – До нужной двери всего полминуты неспешным шагом, полагаю, я успею ее вскрыть до того, как нас кто-нибудь заметит. Пошли?

 Игнис кивнула. Пиетт мысленно попросил Великую Силу помочь им еще один раз, и они осторожно вышли в коридор.

 Впереди их ждала новая жизнь.

  **Эпилог**

_Спустя два года_

До отлета на работу оставался почти час, и Пиетт мог не торопиться. Он еще раз внимательно просмотрел данные на экране своей деки, перенес проект на инфокристалл, сунул его в нагрудный карман и подошел к окну.

 Уже пару недель как началась осень, но солнце Свиврена – чуть меньшее по размеру и более оранжевое, чем на родной Аксиле, – в Рилзе, главном городе планеты, припекало так, что в полдень в рабочем кабинете приходилось включать систему кондиционирования. Зато здесь, в горах, рядом с озером, было уже относительно прохладно. Он еще раз порадовался, что купил дом не в Рилзе, а на расстоянии часа полета на флайере. Им с Игнис нравилось отсутствие назойливых соседей и снующих над головами транспортных потоков. И того, и другого у обоих было предостаточно и в прошлой жизни.

 После побега – фактически это было именно бегство – с Фондора и прибытия на Свиврен они несколько месяцев практически не покидали свой дом в горах и много времени проводили у головизора: следили на последними новостями.

 Альянс объявил о создании временного правительства, которое будет следить за порядком в Галактике до тех пор, пока не будут проведены внеочередные выборы в заново созданный Сенат Республики. Во главе правительства встали Мон Мотма и Карлист Риеекан, отправившие многочисленные группы переговорщиков на те планеты, которые поспешили заявить о своей независимости. Альянс хотел восстановить старую Республику в том виде, в каком она находилась до появления Палпатина, но по Галактике все еще болтались разрозненные группы имперских “разрушителей”, и считать войну оконченной при постоянной угрозе внезапного нападения было просто глупо. Именно поэтому Мон Мотма и Риеекан спешили договориться с как можно большим количеством планетарных систем, чтобы потом не получить неожиданный удар в спину.

 Пиетта и Игнис ситуация поначалу несколько напрягала, но потом они успокоились. Жизнь на Свиврене, расположенном в стороне от Римманского Торгового пути, текла так же размеренно, как было при жизни Императора и, вероятно, во времена погибшей Республики. После объявления Альянса о победе жители Свиврена не стали устраивать бурные волнения и митинги в поддержку новой власти или протестуя против нее. Где-то неделю планета слегка пошумела, немного поволновалась, а потом все вернулось на круги своя.

 Свиврен производил на экспорт дроидов, компьютеры и прочую технику, жизненно необходимую для кораблей всех типов и назначений, и поэтому мог не волноваться за свою безопасность. Его продукция была нужна всем – и повстанцам, и имперцам, и контрабандистам, и частным корпорациям, так что никакие серьезные изменения в жизни Галактики на жителях планеты почти не отражались. Как раньше грузы ежедневно отправлялись к Ядру, Колониям и Внутреннему кольцу, так и продолжали отправляться.

 Выждав несколько месяцев, Пиетт решил, что можно потихоньку начинать вылазки в город, тем более что Игнис предложила поискать работу. Он в принципе не был против – не сидеть же всю оставшуюся жизнь на балконе с видом на горное озеро!

 Поскольку он и раньше подозревал, что деятельная и энергичная жена не сможет долго вести праздное существование, то еще на Фондоре, заказывая для нее фальшивое удостоверение, заплатил еще и за липовые рекомендации и резюме для них обоих. Сочинять профессию для Игнис не пришлось: ее умения и знания были нужны не только в армии, но и в мирной жизни, а вот ему самому пришлось поломать голову над тем, что же попросить вписать в свое резюме. В итоге Пиетт придумал для себя должность начальника охраны – по идее особой разницы между командованием людьми на корабле и на каком-нибудь производстве или предприятии не должно было быть, – во всяком случае он надеялся, что особых сложностей у него не возникнет. В конце концов, он целый год продержался под началом Вейдера, так неужели не управится с рабочими и инженерами?

 Как следует отдохнув после четырехлетней нервотрепки, они с Игнис сели и начали тщательно штудировать список вакансий в местной голосети. После некоторых колебаний Пиетт выбрал крупную фабрику по производству шаттлов нескольких наиболее распространенных в Галактике типов, расположенную в одном из пригородов столицы, и отослал документы по указанному адресу. Через пару недель ожидания они с Игнис почти одновременно получили запросы на собеседование: ее приглашали проектировать генераторы защитных полей, а Пиетта – заместителем руководителя охраны. Через несколько месяцев прежний начальник должен был уволиться, и хозяину фабрики срочно требовалась замена.

 На собеседовании Пиетт был очень внимателен и осторожен, чтобы случайным словом или оговоркой не выдать свое прошлое – как ни крути, но двадцать с лишним лет на военной службе накладывают на человека свой отпечаток. Сотрудник отдела кадров побеседовал с ним на тему организации различных охранных мероприятий, но Пиетт заранее проштудировал имеющуюся в Голонете тематическую литературу и был готов к любым вопросам. Естественно, он понимал, что если его резюме начнут проверять с особой тщательностью, как это обычно делается в армии или СИБ, то ложь обнаружится довольно быстро. Но в смутные времена, когда происходит смена власти, перевороты и тому подобное, обычно не придираются к законопослушным и трудолюбивым чужакам – они с Игнис честно указали, что недавно прибыли на Свиврен в качестве иммигрантов с Адумара.

 В итоге их приняли сначала на двухмесячный испытательный срок, который они отработали без единого замечания, а потом оформили постоянные контракты. Игнис спокойно сидела в комфортабельном офисе и занималась проектированием своих любимых щитов, а Пиетт получил под командование тридцать человек и еще около пятидесяти охранных дроидов. Он с головой ушел в изучение своей новой специальности, получая несказанное удовольствие от того, что за его спиной постоянно не маячит жуткая черная тень.

 Пиетту не пришлось заново изобретать лэндспидер – налаженная прежним начальством система охраны функционировала вполне сносно, и ему оставалось только следить за тщательным выполнением установленных правил. Он ввел только одно новшество: проверку на промышленный шпионаж. У фабрики в прошлом были кое-какие проблемы с конкурентами, прежний начальник хотел разработать способы определения возможной утечки информации, но так ничего толкового и не придумал. Пиетт же, дней десять покрутившись на фабрике и изучив старые отчеты по возможным подозреваемым, внедрил еженедельное поголовное сканирование на детекторе лжи живых сотрудников, а дроидов, которых могли перепрограммировать конкуренты – в специально созданной для этого лаборатории. Пришлось заказывать дорогостоящее оборудование; хозяин сначала упирался, потом, после приведенных Пиеттом доводов, нехотя дал добро на закупку сканеров, а через несколько месяцев во время очередной проверки попался один из служащих отдела контроля качества. После чего хозяин фабрики вызвал Пиетта к себе, пожал руку и долго распинался на тему, как ему несказанно повезло с таким ответственным и квалифицированным работником.

 Вечером Пиетт заезжал за Игнис в офис и они возвращались домой, где после ужина устраивались на диване и подробно обсуждали свои дела, сотрудников, городские новости и сплетни. Он неожиданно для самого себя понял, в чем прелесть подобных разговоров – когда не надо ежедневно держать в голове кучу всяких важных мелочей, не требуется разрабатывать тактику, стратегические планы, схемы и нести ответственность за триста с лишним тысяч человек своего экипажа и вдобавок весь остальной флот. Впервые за очень много лет он в полной мере почувствовал, что значит спокойная, размеренная, мирная жизнь.

 Бросив взгляд на хронометр, Пиетт направился к двери – пора было вылетать на фабрику: сегодня должна была прибыть партия новых охранных дроидов, более современных и лучше вооруженных. Спустившись на первый этаж, он открыл входную дверь, легко сбежал по ступенькам и остановился. Навстречу ему уже шла Игнис, бережно держа аккуратный розовый сверток.

 – Уже улетаешь? – тихо спросила она.

 – Шеф еще со вчерашнего вечера весь в нетерпении, ждет переработанную схему расстановки новых дроидов по периметру территории. А как там наша принцесса? – так же тихо ответил он.

 – Надышалась свежим воздухом и только недавно заснула, – улыбнулась Игнис, поворачивая сверток так, чтобы Пиетт мог видеть крошечное личико дочери. Она и правда крепко спала, еле слышно посапывая и иногда чуть морща едва заметные светлые бровки.

 Пиетта в очередной раз за последние три месяца в буквальном смысле слова затопило ощущение невиданного счастья. Когда Игнис сообщила ему, что ждет ребенка, он подхватил ее и так долго кружил по комнате, что в итоге развевающийся подол ее платья сшиб вазу с цветами; на шум заявился бытовой дроид и долго ахал из-за намокшей обивки дивана и осколков, разлетевшихся во все стороны.

 Они не знали, унаследует ли ребенок способность к эмпатии; сведений об этой мутации было и так очень мало, а уж о беременных эмпатах данных не имелось вообще. Так что первые три месяца Игнис внимательно прислушивалась к своим ощущениям, но ничего похожего на то, что она чувствовала при общении со взрослыми живыми существами, не улавливала. В результате чего в какой-то момент стала волноваться за здоровье ребенка, несмотря на все уверения меддроидов, что поводов для беспокойства нет. Пиетт немедленно полез в Голосеть, изучил необходимые медицинские сайты, поразмыслил над всем, что успел узнать об эмпатии и успокоил жену: скорее всего, она не чувствует эмоций ребенка только потому, что у него их пока просто нет. А вот когда он родится и испытает и радость с комфортом, и неудобство, и боль, короче, наберется опыта, вот тогда Игнис и ощутит все сполна.

 Где-то на шестом месяце, когда они сидели на балконе и ласково разговаривали с еще не родившейся дочкой, Игнис вдруг изумленно подняла брови и сказала, что внезапно почувствовала чье-то присутствие. Словно рядом появилось что-то теплое и яркое, как солнечный зайчик, исполненное спокойствия и умиротворения. Стало ясно, что с этого дня Игнис начнет _ощущать_ своего ребенка, а вот будет ли он способен на то же самое?

 После рождения дочери их предположения подтвердились: стоило Пиетту вернуться с работы в несколько взвинченном состоянии, как Адиара – так они ее назвали – начинала капризничать или плакать и успокаивалась только тогда, когда Пиетт уходил в другую комнату. Так что ему с некоторым трудом пришлось научиться оставлять все свои отрицательные эмоции за порогом, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока Адиара немного не подрастет и не перестанет так остро на них реагировать.

 И физически, и психологически Игнис чувствовала себя вполне неплохо и почти до самых родов ходила на работу; потом оформила декрет и с упоением принялась возиться с ребенком, да так ловко, словно до этого воспитала как минимум троих детей. Пиетт поначалу боялся даже прикоснуться к Адиаре – такая она была маленькая и хрупкая, а он прежде никогда не имел дело ни с кем младше двадцати лет. Но потом приноровился и вскоре справлялся с уходом за новорожденной не хуже жены. Иногда, глядя на себя в зеркало, он удивлялся самому себе: неужели адмирал, командовавший одним из самых разрушительных флотов в истории Галактики, и нынешний заботливый муж и отец, внимательно вникающий во все подробности младенческого существования, – это один и тот же человек? И тем не менее теперешняя жизнь, которую он до того памятного имперского юбилея брезгливо счел бы мещанской и невыносимо скучной, с каждым днем нравилась ему все больше и больше.

 – Удачи, – Игнис поцеловала его на прощание.

 – Постараюсь отпроситься сегодня пораньше, – Пиетт очень осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, одним пальцем погладил дочку по щеке, ответил на поцелуй жены и направился к посадочной площадке. Включив автопилот, он с улыбкой помахал Игнис и с легким сердцем отправился на работу.

 Он знал, что скоро вернется домой и что в его жизни больше не будет тягостных прощаний и невыносимо долгих расставаний.

 Они с Игнис наконец заслужили и выстрадали свое долгожданное счастье.

  **Конец**

 

Ну вот и все.

Герои наконец получили свой хэппи-энд :). С одной стороны как-то грустно расставаться с персонажами, которым я придумывала судьбы на протяжении почти полутора лет, но с другой - все, что имеет начало, имеет и конец ©. Когда-то история одного имперского адмирала должна была закончиться. Вполне возможно, что на Свиврене у Пиетта с Игнис будут дальнейшие приключения; возможно, они спокойно проживут свою жизнь вдалеке от бластеров, повстанцев, имперцев и прочих волнений.

Но это будет уже совсем другая история :).


End file.
